Una propuesta indecente
by Meg-49
Summary: -Si de casualidad llegas a superar mis expectativas mandaré a arreglar todo este sector de la ciudad de Konoha y me aseguraré de a que ninguna de estás persones pasen necesidades. Pero… si llegas a enamorarte de mi tu primera vez será mía.
1. Capítulo 1

Los primeros rayos del sol comienzan a asomarse entre los edificios de la ciudad de Konoha. En uno de los barrios mas pobres de dicha ciudad una chica de cabellos rosados despertaba de su sueño. Estiraba sus brazos al aire mientras daba un largo bostezo, se levantó de su cama y camino al baño con mucha lentitud. Se desvistió y se dirigió a la ducha para abrir la llave del paso del agua, primero salió el agua normalmente pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a enfriarse.

-Maldición, otra vez- dijo la chica al darse cuenta de la situación.

Al final terminó bañándose con el agua fría a pesar de que ese era un duro día de invierno. Salió del baño, se vistió y se dirigió a su pequeña cocina a hacer el desayuno.

-¡Naruto! Despierta que vas a llegar tarde- grito la joven.

-Ya voy Sakura. Solo dame un minuto- se escucho provenir del piso de arriba.

Ella era Sakura Haruno, era una chica que no había tenido mucha suerte en la vida. Sus padres la dejaron un día a sus 5 años por razones desconocidas pero afortunadamente fue encontrada por una mujer llamada Chiyo. Esta era una pobre anciana que no tenía nada ni a nadie salvo su nieto Sasori que en ese momento tenía 8 años. Luego de dos años, Chiyo adoptó a Naruto como su nieto salvandolo de convertirse en un delincuente juvenil. Al final, la pobre anciana muere a causa de su edad dejandole a Naruto y a Sakura todo lo que ella poseía, lamentablemente eso no era mucho.

Sakura y Naruto tuvieron que trabajar desde los 15 años para poder sobrevivir. Sasori, que ya era grande y había echo su vida, muchas veces los visitaba y los ayudaba pero eso no alcanzaba. A cada rato se averiaba la tubería o se caían tejas del techo, tenía problemas de plagas y la comida no alcanzaba. La vida era un infierno pero eso no bastó para que Sakura se rindiera.

-Ya estoy listo- dijo Naruto mientras corría a la mesa de la cocina.

-Ya era hora- dijo Sakura algo molesta- aquí tienes tu desayuno.

Sakura puso una taza de café, un pedazo de pan y un huevo frito en la mesa.

-Solo esto- dijo Naruto deprimente mientras miraba su desayuno- no hay ramen o algo así?

-Naruto deja de quejarte y come que llegas tarde a trabajar- dijo Sakura cansada de las quejas de su "hermano".

-De acuerdo, tranquila- dijo Naruto resignado mientras comenzaba a desayunar- mejor prenderé la televisión para ver que pasa hoy.

Naruto se levanta de su silla y camina hacía un pequeño televisor viejo que estaba encima de una mesa de madera. Lo enciende y comienza a mover la antena que estaba encima de este para buscar señal.

-Esta tarde... presentación especial... por hoy...- se escuchaba del televisor.

Cuando Naruto por fin logra captar la señal, regresa a su asiento y sigue desayunando mientras escucha atento al igual que Sakura.

-Repito: Sasuke Uchiha, segundo hijo de la famosa familia Uchiha, se presentará hoy en la conferencia de prensa que se realizará en el estadio Hets a causa de su nueva aparición en la película...

-Sakura- dijo Naruto- ¿Acaso ese no es el idiota del que estás enamorada?

-No es un idiota y no estoy enamorada de el- dijo Sakura sonrojada- solo me parece guapo y talentoso.

-Guapo y talentoso, si claro- dijo Naruto burlándose de su compañera- soy mejor que el en muchos sentidos, solo es un niño mimado.

-Será un niño mimado pero al menos tiene dinero- dijo Sakura en tono burlón.

-Algún día yo también tendré dinero- dijo Naruto entusiasmado- tal vez llegue a ser dueño de una gran empresa o sea un famoso, después de todo me queda una larga vida por delante.

-Si no vas ahora a trabajar no tendrás vida que disfrutar- grito Sakura enojada.

-Esta bien, no tienes porque ser tan agresiva- dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-Ah, Naruto- dijo Sakura mientras levantaba del suelo un pequeño canasto- cuando termines de trabajar, ¿puedes pasar por la casa de Sasori? Quiero que le entregues está canasta con frutas para agradecerle lo que hizo la vez que nos ayudo a ordenar el lugar por la inundación.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?- preguntó Naruto molesto- No quiero verle la cara al compañero de casa de Sasori, en verdad odio a ese chico.

-¿Hablas de ese chico rubio que parece chica?- dijo Sakura.

-Ese mismo. Creo que se llama Deidara, es muy molesto- dijo Naruto mientras se ponía su chaqueta negra y naranja.

-Vamos Naruto, es solo por esta vez- dijo Sakura- yo tengo que ayudar a Ino en la florería hoy y no creo llegar a tiempo para hacer la cena.

Naruto dudo por unos segundos y luego termino decidiéndose:

-Esta bien, pero solo esta vez- dijo mientras tomaba la canasta- Bueno me voy. Nos vemos mas tarde.

-Adiós- dijo Sakura.

Apenas cerró la puerta, la chica de cabellos rosados limpio un poco la casa, tomo sus cosas y se fue a la pequeña florería de su amiga Ino que también estaba en la misma situación de pobreza pero lo sobrellevaba mejor que Sakura.

Al día estaba atareado y aburrido como siempre pero este iba a cambiar la vida de Sakura y los que la rodean para siempre.

En otro lugar, se realizaba la famosa conferencia de prensa en honor a la nueva película que protagonizaba el gran Sasuke Uchiha.

-Itachi, vámonos de aquí. No estoy de humor para contestar preguntas ahora- dijo enojado un joven de cabellos azabache.

-Vamos, Sasuke. Solo será una hora, además sería muy buena publicidad para la compañía- dijo un joven con rasgos similares a los de Sasuke.

-Que fastidio- se quejó Sasuke- de acuerdo, pero luego no quiero saber mas de conferencias ni nada relacionado con el mundo del espectáculo luego de esto.

-Tu mismo te metiste en esto- dijo Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa- además no decías que era lo mejor del mundo: las mujeres, el alcohol, el dinero a montones y no tener que depender de nuestros padres.

-Si hubiera sabido que esto era tan espantoso habría dejado que papá me lave el cerebro desde un principio- dijo Sasuke mientras se agarraba la frente.

-Ya es tarde para ello- dijo Itachi- ahora enfrenta a esa multitud y ya veremos que hacemos.

-Esta bien- dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de su silla- pero me la debes.

Después de eso, la famosa estrella salé de su camerino y se dirige hacía su lugar en la sala de conferencia. Se sienta en su silla sin saludar a nadie, todo el tiempo se mantuvo serio y frío.

Las preguntas comenzaron a llover al igual que los flashes de las cámaras que lo único que hacían era irritar mas a Sasuke.

-Una pregunta para el joven Uchiha- dijo un reportero- ¿Es verdad que esta manteniendo una relación con la co-protagonista de la película?

-En estos momentos no estoy en ninguna relación con nadie- dijo Sasuke sonando lo mas amable que pudo.

-Hay testigos que aseguran verlo salir con ella de un hotel en las afueras de la ciudad- aportó otra reportera.

-Eso es parte de mi vida personal- dijo Sasuke algo molesto.

-Lo sabemos, pero queremos saber que fue lo que ocurrió- dijo otro reportero intrigado.

-No pienso contestar- dijo Sasuke tratando de no gritar de la rabia.

-Eso significa que si tiene algo con ella- grito otro reportero.

-No... no lo es- dijo Sasuke apretando sus puños para contener la furia.

-Sasuke, por favor no hagas una estupidez- dijo para si mismo Itachi que observaba la escena.

-¿Entonces dice que todos los testigos mienten? ¿A pesar de que todos dicen la misma historia?- dijo otro reportero.

-¡¿QUIEREN SABER LA VERDAD? ¡ME ACOSTÉ CON LA ZORRA ESA APENAS VINO A ROGARME QUE SE LA META!-grito Sasuke mientras saltaba de su silla- ahora si no van a preguntarme algo relacionado con la película, me voy.

Sasuke camino tranquilo entre la multitud silenciosa que quedó en shock por la respuesta, solo pocos preguntaban y sacaban fotos. El único que se atrevió a enfrentar a Sasuke fue su hermano Itachi.

-¿Que fue eso de hace un momento? - dijo molesto Itachi.

-Dije que no contestaré nada mas- dijo Sasuke mientras evadía a su hermano mayor- me voy a casa solo.

Sasuke salió del lugar sin decir palabra, solo pasó por su camerino por su chaqueta azul y luego desapareció del estadio. Apenas puso un pie en la calle colocó la capucha en su cabeza y caminó sin hacer paradas hasta su casa.

Luego de caminar un par de cuadras, Sasuke se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo justo al lado de una chica con uniforme escolar. Por alguna razón, a la chica le llamó la atención el joven encapuchado y lo miró con determinación.

-¿Acaso tu eres...?- dijo la chica mientras trataba de distiguir bien ese rostro familiar.

Al notar que le hablaban, Sasuke miró fijo a la chica haciendo que esta lo reconociera de inmediato.

-¡TU ERES SASUKE UCHIHA!-grito como loca.

Todos voltearon al escuchar el nombre de ese actor tan conocido.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha?

-¿Será el?

-¡Si, es el! Es Sasuke.

En menos de 10 segundos se formó una enorme multitud alrededor de Sasuke, dejándolo sin salida.

-Déjenme ir- gritaba el chico pero nadie logró escucharlo.

Al ver que nadie cedía a su petición, Sasuke comenzó a empujar a la gente para abrirse camino. Esto a la gente no le importó en lo mas mínimo ya que luego de compensarse del golpe salieron tras el conocido actor.

Sasuke no sabía que hacer, en esos momentos el deseaba haberse quedado en la conferencia y aguantar a esos reporteros, al menos ellos no lo harían correr por toda la ciudad. Corrió sin detenerse a pesar de que ya estaba bastante cansado y sin darse cuenta había llegado al barrio mas pobre de la ciudad.

A pocos metros de allí, Sakura caminaba a su casa con un pequeño sobre entre sus manos.

-Al menos con esto podre preparar el ramen que Naruto a estado pidiéndome- dijo en suspiros.

Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que apenas se había dado cuenta de que alguien había chocado con ella.

-Oye, mira por donde caminas- grito Sakura mientras volteaba a ver quien había tropezado con ella.

No tardo ni dos segundos en reconocerlo, esos ojos negros, el cabello azabache revuelto y la mirada seria. No era nadie mas que...

-Sasuke ... Uchiha- dijo la chica de cabellos rosados.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo y miro los ojos jade de Sakura mientras decía:

-Ocúltame.

-¿Que?- grito Sakura sorprendida por la propuesta.

Sasuke tapó la boca de Sakura y dijo en vos baja.

-Por favor, ocultame. Te recompensaré luego- dijo Sasuke en un tono desesperado.

Sakura no dudo dos veces.

-Si...- dijo un tanto sonrojada.

Tomó la mano de Sasuke con un poco de timidez y camino a paso apresurado a su casa. Abrió la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo y dejó que su invitado entre primero. Apenas cerro la puerta, Sakura pudo escuchar voces femeninas que decían:

-Creo que Sasuke se fue por allá.

-Yo también, vamos

Esa era explicación suficiente para Sakura. Volteó y miró a su invitado sentado en su sofá respirando muy agitado.

-Gra... Gracias- dijo Sasuke mientras apreciaba cada centímetro de aire.

-De... de nada- dijo Sakura avergonzada.

Era como se lo imaginaba: bello y caballeroso o eso creía, después de todo las apariencias engañan. Sakura en ese momento no lo sabía pero había dejado entrar al lobo a su casa...

* * *

Gracias por leer, en verdad agradezco su tiempo. Si tiene alguna duda o sugerencia pueden dejármela. (Estoy abierta a sugerencias constructivas o destructivas, no importa que tipo son críticas por donde lo vea XD)

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y nuevamente gracias ^^


	2. Capítulo 2

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo: el mismo Sasuke Uchiha en su casa. Se veía tan apuesto, su cabello azabache rebelde y brillante, sus ojos negros profundos y penetrantes, su perlada sonrisa, su rostro sudado, todo un "galán". Parecía perdida en su figura, por momentos lo miraba atenta, admirando cada facción de su ser. Tan distraída estaba que había olvidado por completo mostrarle algo de respeto trayéndole algo para calmar su sed.

-Lo lamento- dijo Sakura avergonzada- no te ofrecí nada para beber. Espérame un minuto que ya vuelvo.

Luego dejó a Sasuke solo en la sala, fue entonces cuando este empezó a inspeccionar con la mirada su escondite. La frase que mejor definiría el lugar, para el, era "un completo nido de ratas": las paredes húmedas y la pintura desgastada, pedazos de telas en lugar de cortinas, mesas y sillas que tenían libros o rocas debajo de sus patas para evitar que se tambalearan. En resumen, el lugar era un asco, pero ¿Que se podía esperar de un lugar de bajos recursos? Era esto o la calle repleta de esas odiosas personas.

- Ya regresé-dijo Sakura- Lamento el retraso, aquí tienes.

Sakura le entrega un simple vaso con agua a Sasuke. No era ni alcohol, ni siquiera una bebida frutal, solo era simple agua sacada de la canilla. El joven actor miraba el vaso casi con desprecio, Sakura al percatarse de eso no pudo decir mas que:

-Perdón, pero no puedo ofrecer mucho como te darás cuenta.

-Hmp- respondía Sasuke con una expresión indiferente.

Su garganta estaba tan seca que no le importo que fuera agua del grifo y la bebió de un solo sorbo, igual no podía pedir mucho a la persona que le había salvado la vida. Sakura se sentó tímidamente al lado de Sasuke, sus mejillas estaban levemente ruborizadas y no podía evitar reír nerviosamente. No cabía ni la menor duda, la chica del extraño cabello era una fan del gran Sasuke Uchiha. Bueno, por lo menos ella no estaba tan loca como las otras.

El silencio de la sala era tan incomodo que Sakura no se animaba a hablar y Sasuke ya se estaba hartando de tanto aburrimiento.

-Tu nombre- ordeno el Uchiha.

-¿Eh?- respondió Sakura ante la orden de Sasuke.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- dijo Sasuke en un tono serio.

-Ha... Haruno Sakura- dijo la pequeña de cabello rosa.

-¿Así que Sakura? - dijo Sasuke- gracias por lo de hace un rato.

-No ahí de que- dijo ella muy tímida- cualquiera habría echo lo mismo por ti, después de todo eres muy reconocido en todos lados.

-¿Así que eres fan mía? - preguntó Sasuke a pesar de saber la respuesta.

-Claro que soy fan tuya- dijo muy animada Sakura- me se todas tus canciones y no pierdo ningún reportaje tuyo además...

La timidez de Sakura se había disipado en menos de un segundo, parecía que hablaba con un amigo de toda la vida, después de todo cuando se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha ella era una experta.

Había que reconocerlo, la niña hablaba mucho, tanto que hacía que la jaqueca de Sasuke regresara, pero el tenía que admitir que la chica era linda: los ojos verde jade muy intensos y penetrantes, cabello color rosa corto y brillante, no tenía mucho pecho pero lo compensaba con su cuerpo perfecto y delicado. Lo que mas le apetecía a Sasuke eran esos labios pequeños y carnosos que Sakura poseía. Era demasiado, estar en un lugar tan reducido a solas con una chica así de hermosa y cuando la lujuria de Sasuke despertaba no paraba hasta saciarla. Llegó un momento en que no aguantó más y selló los labios de Sakura con su dedo índice.

-Shh, hablas demasiado- dijo en un tono sensual Sasuke mientras tomaba el rostro de Sakura delicadamente con ambas manos.

-¿Qué... Qué haces? -preguntó Sakura de manera inocente y con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Te daré la recompensa que te prometí- dijo Sasuke mientras reducía la distancia entre el y su acompañante.

Cada vez estaban mas cerca, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro. Finalmente sus labios se unieron en un mágico beso, Sakura no podía creer que su primer beso se lo haya dado su amor platónico de toda la vida. Primero hubo rigidez de parte de la chica de cabello extravagante pero luego se dejo llevar por el momento, eso le facilitó más las cosas al Uchiha. Al principio solo fue un beso sencillo pero dulce y después fue algo más lujurioso. Sasuke comenzaba a devorar los labios de Sakura, saboreando sus suaves labios con la lengua para luego adentrarse en la cavidad de ella.

Sasuke retiró sus manos del rostro de la chica, pasándolas lujuriosamente por la espalda de Sakura, haciendo que esta se estremeciera. Ella no sabía lo que estaban haciendo con su cuerpo, las manos de Sasuke pasaron de la espalda de ella hacia su vientre y cada vez subían más y más. Estaba nerviosa, quería alejarlo de su cuerpo, no quería que ese delicioso beso terminara en una escena lujuriosa ¡Menos en su propio sofá! Pero ¿Cómo alejar a tan hermosa persona de ella? Estaba en duda: alejarlo repentinamente y hacer que se valla o continuar. Le parecía muy pervertido de su parte considerar la segunda opción, pero el la tenía sujeta con tanta fuerza que por momentos dudaba que podría parar la escena.

Temía ser violada, podía sentir la mano escabullirse por entre sus ropas, tratando de llegar a sus senos. Estaba muy asustada, tanto que creía que gritaría. La idea de su primera vez era con alguien que la amara y respetara, un chico con el que podía confiar y contar todas sus intimidades y miedos y ese no era Sasuke. A pesar de que él era su actor y cantante favorito de la vida no pasaba de ser un desconocido, lo que sabía de él era de revistas y reportajes, cosas que podían ser verdad o mentira. Cuando pudo sentir la mano del actor entre sus senos, Sakura se alteró empujando a Sasuke al otro lado del sofá dejándolo anonadado.

-¿Que crees que haces?- le grito Sakura mientras se envolvía con sus brazos, como si estuviera completamente desnuda.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?- dijo Sasuke molesto- ¿Tienes algún problema?

Sakura no respondía, parecía estar enojada y molesta a la vez, un sentimiento extraño. Sasuke solo miraba su rostro, nunca en toda su vida alguien lo había tratado de esa manera, menos una chica. Esa persona no parecía ser la misma que lo había rescatado, parecía bipolar. Seguía sin entender que estaba mal con ella hasta que obtuvo la respuesta por si mismo, solo bastaba verla a los ojos para descubrir la verdad.

-Tu... ¿Eres virgen verdad?

Las mejillas de Sakura comenzaron a teñirse de rojo, tanto era el rubor que tuvo que desviar la vista para que Sasuke no se diera cuenta de su estado.

-Y no me digas que este fue tu primer beso- dijo el Uchiha para rematar.

El rubor de Sakura se puso aún mas intenso, el había acertado en todo. Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en su vida, pero ella también tenía orgullo y no iba a dejar que un idiota se lo pisoteara, no importaba si era un famoso actor.

-¿Y que si soy virgen?- grito Sakura- Apenas tengo 17 años, tengo toda una vida por delante y no pienso entregarle mi virginidad a cualquiera que se me cruza por la calle. No soy una cualquiera.

Esas palabras dejaron atónito al Uchiha, esa chica tenía temperamento, bipolar como había pensado anteriormente. Bastaban unas pocas palabras y/o acciones para que se pusiera agresiva. Alguien peligrosa en verdad, pero hasta ahora ninguna chica había dicho que no a sus palabras.

-Eso dicen todas al principio- dijo Sasuke en tono pícaro, haciendo que el enojo de Sakura aumentara- pero si eres virgen es mucho mejor para mí.

-¿Mejor en que sentido?- dijo Sakura molesta.

-Es que una virgen es mucho mas higiénica- dijo Sasuke mientras se ponía mas cómodo en el sofá de Sakura- no me gusta ponérsela a cualquiera sin saber quien se la movió antes.

-¿Po... ponérsela? -dijo Sakura muy avergonzada, nunca había creído que "su" Sasuke hablaba de esa manera.

-Sobrevaloran la virginidad- dijo Uchiha estirando sus brazos-¿Acaso atesoras la primera vez que cocinaste o que leíste un libro? El sexo es algo muy común, algo que se disfruta y se siente en cada poro de tu piel. ¿Te vas a perder semejante placer solo porque quieres que el momento sea "especial"?

-Si me lo pierdo o no es mi problema- contestó Sakura- Además si tuviera que hacerlo con alguien tú serías el último en mi lista.

-¿Dónde quedó tu fanatismo de hace un minuto?- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa- Además, meter extraños a tu casa es muy peligroso.

Sasuke se paró del sofá y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Sakura la cual ya estaba mas que asustada, caminando lentamente hacía atrás para alejarse de su "atacante". Este se mostraba seductor y dominante ante su presa, acorralándola contra la pared, dejándola sin salidas. Sakura no entendía, podía haberlo empujado sin problema y echarlo a la jauría salvaje que se hacían llamar sus fans, pero algo no se lo permitía, tal vez el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, a su ídolo, lo hacía vulnerable a su ataque y él parecía saberlo.

-¿Sabes? No soy el actor talentoso y aniñado que muchos creen que soy- dijo Sasuke mientras jugaba con los hermosos cabellos de Sakura- Soy un hombre y los hombres a veces actuamos como lobos hambrientos. Ahora… quiero saciar mi hambre devorando a este tierno y delicioso conejito.

-A…Aléjate de mi Sasuke- decía Sakura mientras apoyaba débilmente sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke y un sonrojo surgía en su carita.

-Dijiste que querías que tu primera vez fuera especial ¿No es así?- respondió él en tono seductor susurrando a su oído, provocándole leves cosquillas-¿Quieres que sea especial? Yo puedo hacerlo para ti. ¿Qué te apetece más? ¿Qué cubra una cama con pétalos de rosa y te pose allí suavemente? ¿O tal vez una lujuriosa noche en la ciudad del amor: Paris? ¿O te basta con que mis labios recorran delicadamente tu perfecto cuerpo? Dilo y lo cumpliré en un instante.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco más de lo que ya estaba al escuchar tan hermosas palabras, pero nada de lo que digiera la iba a hacer ceder. Su abuela la crió para que fuera una persona de bien, no iba a tirar todo a la basura por un niño mimado.

Al no haber respuesta de la tímida chica, Sasuke se sintió en plena libertad de toquetearla un poco. Este sonrió maliciosamente, se relamió los labios y pasó su lengua por la oreja de Sakura haciendo que largue un pequeño gemido, casi imperceptible.

-N…No- decía ella entre suspiros y jadeos- ¡Déjame! ¡No me toques, no voy a dejar que me pongas una mano encima otra vez! No me importa quien seas: no voy a darte mi primera vez como si fuera cualquier cosa. ¡Lárgate de mi casa y búscate a otra!

De repente, Sasuke se echo a reír, era como si fuera a desfallecer de risa. Esto solo aumentaba el enojo de Sakura.

-Eres muy graciosa- dijo Sasuke mientras se secaba unas lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos producto de la risa- nunca antes una chica se me había puesto resistencia. ¿Buenos que es lo que quieres?

-¿Lo... que quiero?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

-Todo y todos tienen un precio. ¿Que es lo que quieres a cambio de que posea tu cuerpo? ¿Dinero, ropa? Vamos, pide lo que quieras.

Sin previo aviso Sakura le pego una fuerte cachetada a Sasuke, el cual quedo perplejo: nunca en su vida alguien le había levantado la mano.

-¡A mi nadie me trata como a una cualquiera!- grito Sakura muy enojada- No te creas que por ser alguien importante y reconocido voy a entregarme, yo tengo dignidad.

-No hay nada en este mundo que no se compre con dinero- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa provocadora mientras colocaba su mano en su mejilla roja y levemente hinchada.

-Claro que la hay- le respondió Sakura.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que tu corazón o alguna estupidez como esa no?- dijo Sasuke mientras se echaba a reír otra vez.

-Claro que si- dijo Sakura orgullosa- mi corazón nunca vas a poder comprarlo, aun si me ofrecieras todo el dinero del mundo.

-Mmm ya veo- dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba mas a Sakura- Tu idea es estar con alguien que ames y conozcas como la palma de tu mano ¿No?

-E…Esa es la idea- dijo Sakura confundida, el chico parecía más bipolar que ella. Es mas, no podía distinguir si estaba enojado, alegre o simplemente excitado.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, parecía mas bien relajado- ¿Crees que eso de enamorarte costaría? En menos de un mes tú estarías en mi cama.

- Eso crees tú- respondió Sakura- Pero las primeras impresiones cuentan y la que tengo yo de ti es más que espantosa, te podría asegurar que en un mes tú estarías rindiéndote.

-Estás ignorando por completo mis habilidades- dijo Sasuke con una orgullosa sonrisa- Tú no tienes idea de cuantas mujeres estuvieron entre mis brazos, todas y cada una de ellas eran distintas, unas mas accesibles, otras mas histéricas y reservadas, pero al final termine llevándolas a mi harem. ¿Qué te hace creer que eres la excepción?

-Lo se y punto- dijo seria y molesta por su comentario machista.

El discurso de Sasuke había mostrado un machismo increíble. No parecía apreciar a las mujeres, ni siquiera reconocerlas como ser humano con conciencia y sentimientos. ¿A cuantas chicas habrá hecho llorar con esos pensamientos? Bueno, Sakura no iba a convertirse en otra de esas.

-La verdad es que no me gustan esas estupideces del romance. Es pasajero, innecesario ¿Para que estar con una sola mujer cuando tienes a todas a tu alcance? – Dijo Sasuke serio- Incluso se me hace aburrido el pensar que tengo que estar toda mi vida viendo el mismo rostro una y otra vez.

-Tu no entiendes nada- dijo Sakura en tono decepcionante.

Increíblemente ambos llevaban una conversación bastante activa, uno no creería a simple vista que ella lo odia con todo su ser y él solo quiere poseerla. Parecían amigos de toda la vida, charlando de sus gustos y aspiraciones para el futuro.

-¿Sabes? Esto se prolongó demasiado, a esta hora ya pudimos haber…

-Por favor, no digas nada- interrumpido Sakura para evitar escuchar ese lenguaje sucio y machista que Sasuke increíblemente poseía.

-Como quieras- dijo Sasuke retomando su antigua posición en el sillón- Ahora que lo pienso… esto podría ser una situación divertida para ambos.

-¿Di…Divertido?- dijo Sakura confundida

-¿Te gustaría hacer una apuesta conmigo?- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta? – dijo Sakura algo intrigada y molesta.

-Tu misma lo dijiste: Quieres que un hombre caballeroso y amable sea el que te desvirgue ¿Qué te parece si me convierto en ese hombre?

Al escuchar esa propuesta Sakura abrió sus hermosos ojos jade de par en par por la impresión ¿Qué clase de propuesta era esa? ¿Acaso ese chico estaba tan dispuesto a ir tan lejos por tenerla en su cama? Era simplemente absurdo, mas por el simple hecho de que ellos eran completamente opuestos. Saura siempre repugno a la gente como Sasuke ¿Qué podría hacer este chico para cambiar su opinión?

-¿Qué tipo de estupideces dices?- dijo Sakura volviendo de su "trance"- Yo jamás…

-Déjame terminar- Interrumpió Sasuke con un tono impotente- Es todo bastante simple: Tú me podrás presumir toda esa dignidad de la que tanto estás orgullosa y yo voy a tratar abrir tu corazón a mi …- sonríe maliciosamente- para que después me abras las piernas.

Sakura mira sorprendida a la persona que le hablaba desde su sillón. Este se mantenía sonriente y expectante, observando detenidamente a Sakura, haciendo que se pusiera un poco nerviosa. Esa propuesta era idiota, sin sentido, una perdida de tiempo muy valioso, aún así algo intrigaba a la joven ¿Qué tan lejos llegarían? ¿Cómo afectaría a los dos eso? Pero sobre todo ¿Cuál era el beneficio?

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que gano si acepto?- dijo Sakura en voz baja.

Sasuke sonríe triunfante y responde:

-Es mas que obvio cual es el premio: Si tu ganas puedo arreglar la pocilga que tienes por casa.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi casa? –Grito Sakura.

-No deberías molestarte, solo dije la verdad- dijo Sasuke mientras se paseaba por el lugar- Si pudieras pedir algo en este mundo supongo que sería mejorar este lugar. Tal vez el barrio entero, ya que supongo que aquí todos son buenos amigos ¿No?

Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Sasuke tenía razón: Ella por nada del mundo se iría del hogar donde pasó toda su infancia junto a Naruto, Sasori y su abuela. Haría cualquier cosa por ver a todos sus amigos y familia felices pero ¿A que extremo podría llegar?

-Bueno, seguro sabes que no perdería mucho dinero arreglando todo este lugar- presumió Sasuke- Si de casualidad llegas a superar mis expectativas mandaré a arreglar todo este sector de la ciudad de Konoha y me aseguraré de a que ninguna de estás persones pasen necesidades.

Sakura sonrió inconscientemente al imaginar semejante milagro, ver a los niños correr por calles pavimentadas y no entre piedras y vidrios, las casas de chapa convertidas en estructuras de ladrillo y cemento, incluso podía sentir como si la obra ya estuviera realizada.

-Pero…- dijo Sasuke cortando la fantasía de Sakura- Si de casualidad tú llegas a enamorarte de mi tu primera vez será mía, todo a libre consentimiento tuyo.

-"Algo fácil" – pensó Sakura- " Yo jamás podría enamorarme de semejante idiota"

-Y lo mejor de todo, va a ser que si lo logró… Vas a quedarte a vivir conmigo en mi casa para siempre como mi querido conejito- dijo Sasuke sonriente.

-¿Qué?- dijo Sakura asustada.

-Considéralo un plus a mi favor… y puede que tuyo también- dijo Sasuke mirándola fijo- Pero si quieres que sea justo lo seré: Si ganas no solo pagare la reparación, tampoco volverás a verme la cara ni escuchar mi voz nunca mas, al menos no en persona ¿Qué te parece la apuesta ahora? ¿Te gusta?

Sakura miró perdida hacía un punto en la pared. Todo parecía un juego macabro para ella, aún así, el Uchiha sonreía como si se tratara de un juego infantil que el conocía bien. Si lo hacía, podría mejorar la vida de todos los que la rodeaban y ella podría salvar la casa donde vivía junto a Naruto, ya que esta no parecía poder aguantar muchos años más. Además podría reparar el taller que Sasori y Deidara habían comprado para sus esculturas de arte. La florería de Ino estaría completamente reconstruido, ya no tendría que preocuparse de que las inundaciones maten a sus flores. Todo, en resumen, sería perfecto. El único problema era que el precio por esta maravilla sería muy alto.

Sakura estaba tan segura como dudosa con respecto a su integridad ¿Y si Sasuke lo logrará? Perdería su libertad para siempre. Todo era confuso y difícil para la pequeña niña, así que todo lo tiró a la suerte.

-¿Qué ocurrirá a partir de ahora si acepto?- dijo con la cabeza baja Sakura.

-Nada nuevo- dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba a Sakura, dando vueltas a su alrededor- A partir del siguiente año yo estaría pegado a ti, tratando de que me entregues tu amor limpiamente, claro que no podré hacer nada sin tu consentimiento. Sacando eso, toda táctica o como quieras llamarle vale. ¿Y?

Sasuke extiende su mano a Sakura, esperando estrecharla con la de ella. La chica no sabía que hacer, no sabía que iba a pasar. Estaba tan asustada y nerviosa.

-Cuando aceptes…, no podremos deshacer el trato- dijo Sasuke de repente.

Esa frase hizo que el miedo de Sakura se intensificara. Un año entero junto a el, una tortura pero no había nada que no tuviera solución. Aún si perdiera, ella encontraría la solución.

Así, con todas inquietudes y seguridades selló su destino:

-Acepto- dijo Sakura estrechando la mano de su acompañante con seguridad.

Eso fue el inicio de todo. Con ese simple acto, ambos cambiaron la vida de muchas personas directa o indirectamente. Muchas cosas les esperaban, buenas o malas, pero eso no les importaba para nada. Lo único que en verdad estaba en duda era saber ¿Cuál sería el ganador?


	3. Capítulo 3

Eran casi las 7 de la tarde, el viento comenzaba a correr en la ciudad, pronto nevaría. Las madres sacaban de las atracciones del parque a sus niños para llevarlos a casa, los dueños de los negocios sacaban los carteles para evitar que se desprendieran y volaran causando un accidente, la gente corría a sus casas o tomaba transportes públicos para tratar de huir de la tormenta que se aproximaba. Todos menos un joven, de cabello azabache, ojos negros y de piel blanca. Llevaba unos pantalones largos negros, una camiseta y una delgada campera azul que no iba a protegerlo del frío, el cual ya lo estaba haciendo temblar. Aún así, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, casi macabra.

Caminaba sin cuidado por la desierta calle, ni los autos transitaban por miedo a que la tormenta sea fuerte. Sin embargo, Sasuke andaba a su paso. Nunca antes había paseado por el lugar sin que la gente lo acose y, a pesar del desfavorable clima, iba a disfrutar del paseo. Incluso llegó a admirar el hermoso paisaje invernal que lo rodeaba.

Minutos después, el azabache divisó una gran mansión que comenzaba a cubrirse de nieve lentamente. Rodeada de hermosos jardines, la flor que mas predominaba en el lugar eran las rosas rojas, luego había más variedad como Heliotropos y Amapolas rojas. A simple vista se podrían apreciar la cantidad de cuartos que tenía debido a las múltiples ventanas, todas tenía cortinas blancas con una delgada franja dorada en la parte inferior. El camino que conducía hacia ese "paraíso" era de piedras chatas y grandes en una gama de tonos beige y rodeando este había extensiones de césped bastante considerables.

Toda esa hermosa estructura era su hogar, un regalo de sus padres al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Ya es la puerta (Una amplia entrada de roble oscuro con hermosas figuras talladas) se sacudió la nieve en su atuendo y sin vacilar toco el timbre de la casa el cual resonó en todos los rincones de la propiedad. Sasuke no esperó ni 3 segundos para recibir respuesta del interior, la entrada de abrió de par en par dejando ver una figura masculina que se asomaba desesperadamente. Llevaba el pelo largo de color castaño, atado vagamente con una cola baja. Sus ojos eran de un inusual color perla, estos mostraban preocupación. Por último llevaba puesto un uniforme formal de sirviente, la clásica camisa blanca con pantalones y saco negro abotonado. Era su traje de todos los días, aunque si lo deseaba podía dejar de usarlo, después de todo era el acompañante y uno de los más queridos amigos del señor de la casa.

-Señor…- dijo este joven al ver al Uchiha bajo la nieve.

-Ya estoy en casa, Neji- respondió Sasuke ante la bienvenida.

El señorito entro a la morada ignorando por completo a su fiel amigo, el cual sintió un alivio enorme al verlo, claro que era indebido para el expresarlo.

-Su hermano estuvo preocupado por usted- Dijo Neji rompiendo el hielo, sigiendo a Sasuke hasta la sala- Llamó varias veces a la casa para ver si había llegado.

-¿Y eso qué? – dijo Sasuke medió hastiado de escuchar de Itachi- Ya estoy en casa, no tiene que preocuparse nadie.

-¿Quiere que lo llame?- Dijo Neji mientras tomaba la campera de su acompañante y la colocaba en su brazo- Para que sepa que esta en casa.

-No, tarde o temprano el va a enterarse, no tienen que hacer une escándalo- soltó amargamente Sasuke mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de la sala y prendía la televisión.

_[…] no se saben bien los detalles, pero por lo que dijo Sasuke Uchiha en la conferencia de esta tarde, los escándalos de romance entre el y su compañera en la película "It's just a Dream" están confirmados. Les informaremos mas cuando logremos una entrevista personal con el afamado actor él cual no volvió a aparecer luego de su huida […] _

Sasuke apaga el aparato y arroja el control al otro lado del sofá, como si no lo quisiera ver nunca más. A esa acción, el criado de ojos perla sonríe levemente y se acerca lentamente a él.

-Toda la tarde dieron esa misma noticia, no creo que la saquen hasta dentro de un par de semanas.

-Poco me importa- dijo el azabache poniendo sus brazos tras se cabeza despreocupadamente. Detenidamente mira la casa dándose cuenta del silencio que la inundaba- ¿Y los otros?

-Buscándolo, llegarán antes de la medianoche- Respondió Neji- Si me permite interferir ¿Dónde se encontraba?

- Neji, déjate de esas estúpidas formalidades- dija Sasuke en un tono algo alto- Olvídate del "Señor" o de tratarme de "Usted". Te conozco desde los 7 años, llámame Sasuke. Te lo dije miles de veces.

-Sin ofender, eso no responde mi pregunta… Sasuke- Dijo Neji mientras tomaba asiento en los sofás individuales que estaban junto al sofá mayor que ocupaba Sasuke.

-Te diré dos palabras: Sakura Haruno- Dijo Sasuke mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía de medio lado.

-¿Haruno? Nunca lo había escuchado- dijo Neji.

-Es muy lógico, es solo una chica ruidosa que vive en la parte baja de la ciudad- dijo Sasuke con su sonrisita.

-¿El barrio pobre? ¿Y que fuiste a hacer allí?- Dijo Neji con un poco de dificultad ya que no se acostumbraba a hablarle como par.

-Esconderme, las _fangirls_ son tan fastidiosas… - respondió el joven actor.

-Son las 11 de la noche ¿Estuviste escondido casi 8 horas en una casa pobre? – dijo Neji con un tono severo, pero a la vez juguetón.

-Se ve que me conoces bien…- dijo Sasuke sonriendo maliciosamente- Mi intención era encamarme con ella, pero bueno… No siempre se obtiene lo que uno quiere.

-¿No quiso? Es la primera vez que escucho eso…- Dijo Neji sonriendo.

-Solo permanecí allí metido 5 horas, la mayoría sentado en una esquina de la sala porque la mocosa me tenía miedo- dijo Sasuke burlonamente- El resto me la pase caminando por la calle, aproveché la nieve para venir a casa. Igual no me fui con las manos vacías.

Sasuke le explicó con detalle la apuesta indecente que le propuso a la inocente Sakura: las condiciones, las reglas, el plazo, absolutamente todo. A medida que avanzaba en el relato, la cara de Neji cambiaba a una de preocupación, Sasuke había echo estupideces con las chicas en toda su vida pero temía que esta fuera la peor.

-No lo acepto- Dijo Neji cuando finalizo.

-Esta bien, pero tu no eres parte de esto así que tu opinión mucho no cuenta- dijo un despreocupado Uchiha.

-¡Esa chica aceptó pensando que podría hacer algo por su gente! Pero no lo conoce tan bien como yo. Usted no la dejará ganar bajo cualquier costo ¿Verdad?- Dijo Neji alterado.

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo el azabache mientras se ponía de pie- Pero no todo sería malo para ninguno, ella si pierde o gana obtendrá la vida que nunca podrá conseguir aunque trabaje día y noche, las 24 horas hasta que muera. Lujos y ropa de primera ¿Dónde conseguiría ella eso?

Sasuke se disponía a irse de la sala para dirigirse a su cuarto, dando la conversación finalizada. Pero la vos de su amigo lo detuvo.

-¿Y tu que ganarías Sasuke?

Este se detuvo por un momento en su lugar, casi estático. Miró al suelo fijamente sin darse la vuelta para verle a los ojos a Neji y pronunció con una sonrisa:

-La diversión que nunca podría obtener en otro lado.

Neji se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo, ahora creía entender un poco los motivos de Sasuke para hacer semejante disparate y no era la virginidad de esa chica. Como había dicho antes, ellos se conocían de pequeños y aunque antes no tenía la misma relación llegaron a conocer mucho uno del otro. A pesar de que se escuche estúpido, con esa simple frase, Neji justificaba a Sasuke del todo.

-Solo promete que no llevaras las cosas demasiado lejos- dijo finalmente el chico de ojos perla mientras suspiraba.

-Por cierto…- dijo Sasuke cortando el silencio del lugar- Necesito que me ayudes en esto.

-¿Ayudarte?- dijo Neji sorprendido, no entendía de que utilidad sería.

Mientras entablaban la conversación, Sasuke caminaba por la casa con Neji a su detrás. Su intención era ahora irse a dormir pero no sin antes empezar con su estrategia. 1 año para el era poca diversión para compensar 19 de total aburrimiento y aprovecharía todo lo que se pudiera ese pequeño juego que había inventado, por eso utilizaría a todas las piezas que tuviera a su alcance, entre ellas su fiel amigo.

-Conozco a Sakura desde hace menos de un día, no conozco muchos detalles de ella, solo que tiene 17 años y que probablemente vive con alguien- pronuncio Sasuke.

-¿Probablemente?- dijo Neji.

-Vi ropa por todo el lugar, varias prendas eran de hombre, podría decirse que de mi talla. No creo que sea su novio, tampoco su padre. Me gustaría averiguar eso y muchas cosas más- respondió Sasuke.

-¿Y qué sería todo, Sasuke?

-Todo lo que se relacione con ella: gustos, trabajo, amigos, hasta su talle de sostén si es posible- masculló Sasuke.

En ese momento, llegaron al pie de la escalera que era el único camino que guiaba a la habitación del amo. Comenzaron a subir por esos hermosos peldaños decorados con una fina alfombra roja y a sus lados barandales de color dorado.

-Entiendo, mañana mismo empiezo si es lo que quiere- dijo Neji apenas llegaron al segundo piso- Ahora, si no quiere cenar, me retiro a mi cuarto.

Cuando Neji se disponía a bajar nuevamente a la planta baja Sasuke lo detuvo diciendo algo que el sirviente mayor de la casa creía insólito y haría lo que sea para evitarlo.

-Lleva a Hinata contigo.

-¿Hi…Hinata?- Dijo Neji preocupado- Pero ¿Para que la quiere a ella?

-Quiero que ella sea la que se encargue del que vive en esa casa junto a Sakura- dijo Sasuke sonriente- Tu concéntrate solo en esa chica, es la que mas me interesa, él muchacho podría serme útil pero no necesito mucho de él. Además creo que tu hermana es la correcta para eso.

-Ella no es mi hermana- dijo Neji mirando de lado- Es solo mi prima y muy torpe por cierto, no creo que sea capaz de hacer algo como eso.

-Créeme, no estoy hablando en vano- dijo Sasuke mientras se disponía a marcharse-Solo tiene que seguir a un chico y evitar que la vea, es demasiado fácil incluso para ella.

El castaño no respondió, se quedó pensando en la idea mientras su jefe lo miraba casi impaciente esperando una respuesta. Vigilar a alguien era una tarea sencilla incluso para Hinata, que era una chica algo distraída. Sin embargo, el solo pensar que algo le pasara en una zona como esa lo preocupaba mucho, después de todo ella era su única familia.

Sasuke no quería seguir mas tiempo parado en la escalera esperando un "sí", su cuerpo aún sentía el frío azotador como si estuviera presente en la residencia y su cuello estaba demasiado rígido, tanto que era casi insoportable.

-No debes preocuparte tanto por ella- dijo Sasuke poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo mientras hablaba en un tono acogedor- Ella ya no es la pequeña que tu siempre cuidabas, dale la oportunidad de demostrarte que maduró.

Neji admitía que la cuidaba mucho, más de lo que debía teniendo en cuenta que era una chica de 17 años. Siempre se quejaba de que Hinata no ayudaba mucho en la casa, pero el mismo la limitaba diciendo que era "frágil". Tal vez debía empezar a soltarle la mano de a poco.

-De a cuerdo- suspiro Neji- ¿Solo será esta vez verdad?

-En una tarde supongo que van a conseguir todo lo que necesito- Alegó Sasuke- Es al 300 de la calle principal, donde empieza la zona. La casa es de color crema, dos pisos, bastante demacrada. Y Sakura… bueno. Ella es de altura mediana, ojos verde esmeralda claros, es bastante delgada y sus pechos apenas se notan- a esto último Sasuke sonrie de modo juguetón.

-De seguro hay bastantes chicas así- dijo Neji- ¿Algo no tiene que consideres único?

-Se podría decir que sí…- dijo Sasuke- ¿Algunas vez habías visto una chica tan histérica que podría dejarte sordo con solo hablarte y que además posea cabello rosa? Bueno estarás a punto de verla.

-¿Rosa?- dijo Neji demasiado confundido.

-Si, bastante único. ¿Es suficiente descripción o ya habías visto a alguien con esa cabellera antes?- Dijo el Uchiha sarcásticamente.

-No, me basta- dijo Neji con seriedad- Bueno, creo que me iré a descansar. Buenas noches.

Luego de ese saludo, el mayordomo bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a un pasillo que comenzaba detrás de las escaleras. Su cuarto se encontraba entre los últimos, entro, se saco el saco y la camisa casi de un tirón dejando su torso al descubierto. Se tiro a su confortable cama y encendió la televisión buscando algo interesante en la programación de esa noche. Desilusionado al no ver algo entretenido la apago y se acomodo para ver el techo mientras meditaba en su mente.

Faltaba bastante para que su prima llegara a la casa así que decidió descansar por esa noche y levantarse temprano a la mañana siguiente para pedirle su ayuda.

En parte, su nueva tarea le daba rabia. Su función era servir en la casa y coordinar al resto de los empleados, no perseguir a la fantasía sexual de su amo. Meter a Hinata en el asunto también le incomodaba, era bastante obvio que esa decisión la tomo para acortar el tiempo de investigación. Si Neji tuviera que investigar a ambos jóvenes le llevaría una semana, con alguien ayudándolo tardaría unos 4 días.

Ya había puesto su palabra, no podría dar marcha atrás. Tendría que ayudar a su amigo en esto y aunque le resultaba fastidioso también le daba curiosidad ¿Qué tenía esa mujer para que Sasuke haga semejante estupidez?

-Mañana será un largo día- suspiró mismo el castaño mientras cerraba sus ojos y se sumía en un sueño profundo y placentero.


	4. Chapter 4

La única excusa que tengo para el ENORME retraso del cuarto capítulo fue, al principio, mi falta de inspiración, luego la escuela (mis notas subieron… poco pero lo intento) y una perdida momentánea de mis archivos (maquina vieja sepan disculpar) Pero quiero agradecer a mis lectores la espera y lealtad a la historia (que no es muy buena según yo XDD pero ustedes tendrán su opinión) y a los nuevos les digo que no los voy a decepcionar, esta historia empezara de a poco a ponerse cada vez mas emocionante.  
Prometo no tener este tipo de retrasos mas y nuevamente disculpen el inconveniente.

¡DISFRUTENLO Y COMENTEN!

Eran exactamente las 10 de la mañana, las nubes cubrían el cielo que dejaba escapar de vez en cuando unos pocos copos de nieve. En las calles se abrían varios puestos ambulantes al público que eran los proveedores de comida mas frecuentes en ese barrio, ya que no cualquiera podía ir de compras a un supermercado. De todos modos ¿Qué hombre abriría su negocio en un barrio donde se sacan los ojos para conseguir algo de pan? O eso es lo que la gente escuchaba o simplemente lo suponían.

Para la gente con dinero o al menos un sueldo favorable esos lugares eran mas que peligrosos, además de aborrecibles a la vista. Una de esas personas se paseaba por las calles frías de los lugares que más odiaba junto con una delicada chica que estaba mas bien confundida.

-Neji… ¿Qué hacemos tan temprano por aquí?- Decía Hinata fregándose los ojos con su mano libre ya que la otra estaba siendo sostenida por su primo- El amo se molestará si no nos ve en la casa.

-El nos mandó aquí- dijo Neji casi fastidioso, esa tarea no le agradaba para nada.

-Pero ¿Aquí? ¿Acaso el no sabe…? – Dijo Hinata inocentemente.

-¡Si sabe!- Grito Neji interrumpiendo a su prima- Pero aquí tenemos trabajo y si lo hacemos bien puede que no tengamos que volver mas.

El frío y la mirada seria y asustadiza de su primo le trajo recuerdos que había hundido en lo mas profundo de su ser, que salgan a flote es lo que le faltaba al castaño, así que Hinata prefirió callar y obedecer las ordenes de Sasuke.

-Lo lamento ¿Bien?… - dijo Neji mirando a otro lado, aún cuando se disculpaba su orgullo no retrocedía- Solo… hagamos esto y volvamos a la mansión.

-¿Y puedo saber de que se trata todo?- Pregunto Hinata un poco mas despierta.

-Una mujer… otra mas- dijo Neji- El Señor parece estar interesado, tenemos que vigilar su vida diaria y darle toda la información que podamos. Es todo.

-¿Vigilarla? Eso es nuevo- dijo Hinata soltando una pequeña risita- Nunca había hecho algo así, supongo que ella es especial.

-Si, claro…- Dijo Neji sarcástico.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, Hinata miraba todo a su alrededor maravillada por los artículos de los puestos como si fueran extranjeros o directamente de otro mundo, por otro lado Neji la miraba fijo aprovechando que ella estaba mas que distraída. "No se apartará de mi vista, pero tiene que hacer su parte. Sino mi trabajo será el doble y Sasuke esta mas que impaciente" pensaba Neji. 

-Hinata… te diré que tienes que hacer aquí- dijo Neji ya dándose por vencido en la tarea de buscar una solución para que Hinata no haga parte en las locas ideas del actor- La chica que tenemos que vigilar no vive sola, hay un chico viviendo con el. Él es tu objetivo, solo vigílalo durante el día y lo mas importante será lo que Sasuke necesita.

Hinata abrió sus ojos de par en par, ella toda la vida fue la que tendía las camas, ayudaba en la preparación de banquetes para las fiestas o lavaba los platos y ahora era una especie de espía, husmeando en la vida de un desconocido. Estaba emocionada y a la vez un poco asustada, Neji nunca la había dejado ir de esa manera, tanta fragilidad al tratarla era casi una costumbre, molesta pero costumbre al fin y al cabo, aún así no le diría que no.  
-Claro, puedes confiar en mí- Dijo ella con una sonrisa enorme. 

-Ten dinero, guárdalo muy bien- dijo Neji pasándole una cantidad para nada llamativa de dinero disimuladamente- si te da hambre úsalo, solo para eso. Y no lo saques delante de la gente.

-E…esta bien- dijo Hinata algo avergonzada, el discurso paternal de su primo llamó la atención de mas de uno.

Guardó el dinero dentro de uno de sus guantes y siguió caminando al lado de su compañero.

-Es aquí a la vuelta- dijo mientras daba un par de pasos mas y reconocía la casa que Sasuke le había descrito. Sabía que era de pobres, pero pobre para él era demasiado generoso para esa casa que se caía en pedazos.

Ambos jóvenes no podían llegar en mejor momento: a lo lejos se podía ver una cabellera rosa saliendo mas que apurada, detrás un chico rubio que no paraba de pedir disculpas por quedarse dormido.

-Son ellos- dijo Neji haciendo que Hinata ponga toda su atención en los dos chicos- Y supongo que ese es tu blanco, solo asegúrate que no te vea, mantén una distancia prudente y no lo pierdas de vista por nada. Yo estaré aquí a las 5 de la tarde, trata de llegar a tiempo.

-Claro, no te preocupes: lo haré bien- Dijo Hinata bastante segura aunque eso no era lo que sentía su primo.

- Se ve que tengo que irme- dijo viendo al blanco caminar lejos de su hogar- Cuídate.

Hinata solo se paró a ver como su primo se alejaba de ella, su silueta haciéndose lejana, perdiéndose entre la multitud y la nieve que empezaba a caer con un poco mas de intensidad.

Allí estaba él, parado con las manos atrás de la cabeza de una manera despreocupada empezando a caminar para el sentido opuesto que había tomado su compañera de casa, haciendo que Hinata reaccionara y se pusiera en marcha.

Algunas veces la tarea se volvía algo difícil, la gente se juntaba a montones en los puestos con artículos de oferta y la chica no podía manejar semejante gentío, pero para Naruto parecía cosa fácil, los esquivaba casi inconcientemente, parecía en otro mundo. Otra tarea difícil era cuidarse de los muchos pervertidos que había allí: a pesar de que Hinata no estaba vestida para nada provocativa o llamativa, pero su encanto no era tan fácil de ocultar. Solo llevaba una falda color crema hasta los tobillos, un sweater color blanco del talle justo y zapatos simples, pero su cuerpo era el de toda una adulta y su rostro como el de una niña de primaria. Si alguien intentaba pasarse con ella, seguramente gritaría, llamando la atención de todo el mundo, si o si habría escándalo, ella prefería ser mas que disimulada e ignorar a la gente asquerosa, acelerando el paso sin perder de vista al rubio.

En otro lado, en cambio, Neji caminaba altaneramente por el centro de la calle, si alguien se interponía en su camino lo empujaba al pasar y decía "muévete, me estorbas" con todo el odio del mundo. No podías pasar a su lado sin mirarlo, por rabia o tal vez por curiosidad, sin mencionar lo atractivo que era el joven, con el cabello largo y castaño atado con una simple coleta pero que le daba un toque serio y deslumbrante. Los pantalones negros largos y la camisa blanca bien abotonada, haciéndolo ver elegante y con dinero, pero la actitud que mostraba hacían perder las ganas a cualquier ladrón de ver si sus bolsillos tendrían algo de valor. Todo un espectáculo andante del cual Sakura ni se había percatado, solo tenía que llegar a la florería lo mas rápido que se pudiera.

El resto de la historia no era para nada interesante: La pequeña llego justo al trabajo, recibió un cargamento de flores, acomodó los ramilletes dentro de la tienda, barrió la entrada principal, atendió algunos clientes, cosas normales de una empleada. Neji observaba todo con vista de halcón desde el puesto de enfrente sentado en una silla comiendo rollos de canela con te verde.

El tiempo de vigilancia, hasta el momento, fueron 4 horas (de las 11 de la mañana

A las 3 de la tarde) y solo había conseguido datos menores que Sasuke seguro sabría o descartaría como inútiles: La niña se llamaba Sakura Haruno de 17 años, trabajaba medio tiempo en la tienda de lo que era, aparentemente, una amiga de Sakura. Almorzó Korokke, el cual parece ser su favorito, tiene mal carácter con los que se tratan de pasar de listos con ella y disfruta los silencios. ¿Eso de que servía para un casanova como su amo? Nada. Sasuke espera puntos débiles, algo del pasado de la chica, tal vez intereses románticos, no la iba a conquistar llevándole un plato de korokke a su puerta. No le costó mucho entender que allí no conseguiría nada de nada, si quería datos reales tendría que buscarlos en otro lado: negocios cercanos a su casa, vecinos, amigos, ellos dirían mas de lo que las acciones cotidianas de Sakura hacían.

Neji se levantó, dejó el dinero justo para pagar su almuerzo y se fue sin dar gracias o mirar al dueño, tratando de recordar las tiendas cercanas a la casa de Sakura y pensando a cual ir primero.

En otra parte, Hinata se encontraba en frente de una construcción pequeña donde se estaba construyendo una casa, los empleados no eran de una compañía o algo así, eran vecinos que iban a ayudar y de paso sacar un dinero extra, entre ellos Naruto.

Apenas él piso la propiedad, la joven se quedo afuera, dando por inútil tratar de sacar algo de información con él tan lejos, además el ruido de la poca maquinaria no la dejaban distinguir ni "mu" de lo que decían los hombres. Lo único que pudo sacar fue un nombre "Naruto".

Fue casi de suerte, como si todo el mundo se hubiera callado un instante y le abrían permitido oír la muy pequeña discusión que tenían dos de los obreros.

-Naruto, deja de soñar y ayúdame con estos ladrillos- dijo el que parecía el capataz.

-Ya oí- respondió el rubio, revelándole inconcientemente a Hinata su identidad.

-Naruto…-se repitió Hinata en voz muy baja.

Después de esa riña, ambos trabajadores prosiguieron con la labor. La joven tímida no se quedaría en frente de la construcción en medio de la calle esperando a que él salga, la verían como una loca, además que sería muy aburrido, así que decidió ver las chuchearías que ofrecía la gente. Estaba tan animada de las maravillas que le presentaban esos improvisados puestos, permitiéndose comprar solo un rústico collar que Neji seguro no notaría o no haría discusión por algo tan simple. Tantas cosas fascinaron a la dama que pasó 4 horas recorriendo negocios cercanos, así que mientras ella se quedaba anonadada ante ese mundo, su primo se dirigía al punto de salida buscando algo de utilidad para la "misión".

En un momento, el estomago de Hinata rugió, recordándole que no había probado bocado desde que se había levantado. Recordó un hombre vendiendo rollos primavera a un lado de la construcción y decidió ir a probar. Cuando llegó al lugar se sentó y ordenó tres rollos acompañados con un té helado, dándose cuenta de la buena vista que tenía de su objetivo ahora que no había tanta gente. En ese momento, los obreros ponían en una enorme mesa comida de distintos tipo y bebidas frutales hasta alcohólicas, claro que en muy mínima cantidad para poder trabajar luego al 100% de su capacidad.

-Esto está delicioso- decía Naruto mientras devoraba como nadie. Hinata lo miraba mientras se reía levemente- Esto me dará energía para levantar 10 casas.

-Nada de eso, chico- dijo el capataz sonriente- Tu trabajo terminó por hoy. Come bien, toma tus cosas y te vas a casa. Mañana a la hora acordada nada de llegar tarde otra vez.

-¡Pero tengo mas por hacer!- se quejó el rubio poniéndose de pie- Vamos, aún no estoy ni cansado.

-No lo permito- respondió aquel hombre robusto- Te necesitamos fuerte mañana, si recaes no nos serás útil y dejarías la construcción ¿quieres eso?

-No… pero…- dijo Naruto.

-Sin peros, si terminaste puedes irte mocoso- interrumpió el jefe con una sonrisa enorme.

-Claro, claro. Cuando te canses mas tarde desearás que yo este aquí para hacer tu trabajo- se quejó Naruto sonriente mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se iba con el rostro iluminado de alegría.

-Mándale saludos a Sakura pequeño- se despidió el hombre antes de volver a comer.

Hinata se levantó de repente, sacó dinero de su guante y lo colocó en la mesa sin ver cuanto le había dado. Acto seguido camino atrás de Naruto, esta vez con el paso mas acelerado ya que él caminaba como si estuviera apurado, tal vez quería ir a su casa lo mas rápido posible. La muchacha chocaba con varias personas, todo por no querer perderle de vista, si se paraba un segundo a disculparse seguramente no lo vería mas.

En un momento, choco fuertemente con un hombre de no tan adelantada edad de apariencia ruda. Obviamente ni se paró a ver si había causado algún daño, solo quiso seguir de largo, pero la velocidad a la que Hinata caminaba no fue suficiente para lograr perder a la persona que segundos atrás había molestado sin intención.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- gritó aquel hombre mientas cazaba a Hinata de la muñeca- ¿Acaso no vez por donde caminas? ¡Al menos pide disculpas, estúpida!

-Lo…lo lamento, pero estoy apurada y…- Dijo Hinata tímida y asustada, con un hilo de voz casi perceptible.

-Me importa una mierda si vas apurada, casi haces que tire mi cerveza- dijo enseñando la botella que llevaba en la mano libre- Esta cerveza es la mas cara que se puede conseguirse aquí ¡¿Quién crees que pierde dinero si una retrasada como tu la arroja y ni siquiera se disculpa?- Comenzó a gritar, inundando el espacio de la joven con su aliento a alcohol, asustándola cada vez mas a la vez que la acercaba lentamente a el- Si crees que tus disculpas ahora van a tener algún efecto puedes ir retractándote, ahora me pedirás perdón como es debido.

-Enserio… tengo que irme ya- respondió asustada Hinata que ahora se preocupaba mas por su bien estar que por perder de vista a Naruto. Intento zafarse del agarre pero fue inútil. Si tan solo su primo estuviera allí.

-Nada de eso, ahora tienes planes conmigo. Si tienes intenciones verdaderas de irte y dejarme una disculpa satisfactoria vendrás a mi casa - dijo grotescamente el captor con una voz fuerte, llamando la atención de todos pero nadie que ayude a la pobre Hinata.

Ella estaba paralizada, el terror la había acabado. Esa bestia con apariencia humana no quedaría solo en violarla, seguro la golpearía para calmarla o simplemente por diversión y bajo el efecto del alcohol no se daría ni cuenta del daño que le haría en su frágil cuerpo. La gente que miraba, parecían conocerlo, su carácter rudo, esa masa de carne sin corazón y por eso nadie se animaba a dar un paso y detenerlo. Se podía escuchar claramente: "¿Alguien la ayudará?" "Satsuko esta realmente molesto, pobre niña". Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, nunca en su vida había enfrentado tal hecho, ni uno que se acerque. Estando distraída, esperando que su primo llegué y la rescate, no se percato de las miradas lascivas de aquel monstruo.

- Tienes un cuerpo precioso, mi cielo- dijo Satsuko mientras se relamía los labios, tratando de sonar seductor aunque solo provoco escalofríos en Hinata la cual apenas había terminado de comprender el mensaje- Dios fue muy generoso contigo, tus pechos son enormes, seductores, solo verlos con ese ridículo sweater ya esta provocando que mi "amigo" se despierte. Deja que el mundo se deslumbre con ellos. Y no te preocupes… nadie los tocará mas que yo.

Soltó su cerveza, dejándola caer al suelo, mandando a la mierda el costo de esa bebida y solo se ocupo de probar ese manjar antes de devorarlo en privado, siendo "generoso" con sus vecinos regalándoles unos minutos de, lo que sería seguro, una magnifica vista.

Con su mano ya libre, la colocó sobre uno de los pechos de la chica. Un escalofrío la inundo, despertándola del transe en el que estaba sumida. Un pensamiento lleno su ser, le decía que no deje que esto termine así, tenia que crecer y mostrarle a Neji que rendirse y pedir ayuda ya no serían la primera opción.

-¡Basta no quiero ir a ningún lado con usted!- gritaba Hinata, empujándolo con la poca fuerza que tenía, logrando enojarlo mas.

-Nadie te preguntó perra, te joderé hasta que no puedas mantenerte en pie ¿Me escuchaste?- dijo la bestia levantando su mano en alto, listo para pegarle una cachetada a Hinata.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tratar a una chica de esa manera, cerdo asqueroso?- se escucho entre la gente.

En ese instante un puño desconcierta al captor de Hinata dejándolo con un diente menos. La morena cae al suelo, cubre su cabeza con las manos y cierra los ojos fuertemente, temerosa de moverse en medio de una pelea de pandilleros. No se animaba ni a verle la cara a su salvador. Unas manos la toman delicadamente por los hombros mientras una voz le susurra "Tranquila, no pasa nada".

-Maldito rubio desgraciado- dijo el atacante mientras se limpiaba la poca sangre que brotaba de su boca- ¿Ahora te dedicas a salvar niñas en peligro, Naruto?

Al escuchar ese nombre, Hinata abrió los ojos rápidamente y miro a su lado. Allí estaba, con la mirada seria y una sonrisa confiada. Por un lado se sentía feliz de que alguien se haya dignado a ayudarla pero maldecía que haya sido él, el espionaje era oficialmente un fracaso.

-Lo que haga de mi vida ahora no es tu problema Satsuko, ahora vete si no quieres perder otro diente- dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie, ayudando a Hinata a reincorporarse- Yo te ayudaré, no tengas miedo.

-Esa zorra me hizo daño, aquí nadie me pasa por encima y menos una pendeja descuidada- Grito Satsuko- Si al menos es útil para algo me hará eyacular en sus tetas.

-Tu lenguaje sigue siendo de lo peor- dijo Naruto manteniendo su sonrisa, tomando de la mano a Hinata a acercándola delicadamente a su ser- Lamento decirte que esta chica no será tu presa hoy… porque ella es mía.

Las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de un leve tono carmesí al escuchar tales palabras venir de un joven tan lindo, que la sostenía de esa forma tan gentil, su héroe… el único que se digno a salvarla.

-Ahora, con tu permiso, ella a la única casa que irá es a la mía- Dijo Naruto dándole la espalda al mundo, llevándose a Hinata consigo, la cual estaba peor que confundida- Y si no quieres perder tu "reputación" ante las mujeres te recomiendo cambiar tu vocabulario y dejar de comprar esas botellas, al menos así podrás pagar tu nueva dentadura.

Satsuko se sentía peor que humillado. Veces antes había peleado con él, pero la mayoría de los encuentros eran mas en privado y casi siempre concluían en empate. Pero, había que admitirlo: esa vez, sin necesidad de usar los puños, Naruto le había ganado, humillándolo de la peor manera ante tanta gente que lo vio "vulnerable"

-¿Qué miran? ¿Quieren que los golpee o qué? – dijo Satsuko de manera amenazante, alejando al público, mirando con rabia como la pareja se perdía entre la gente que comenzaba a alejarse.

Unas calles mas lejos, Hinata, ya mas calmada, se dio cuenta en la situación que estaba: Naruto tenía su mano en su hombro, acompañándola a un desconocido lugar cuando el tendría que estar caminando delante de ella sin saber de su existencia. Creyendo remediar su terrible error, Hinata se alejó bruscamente del rubio, tratando de deshacerse de él lo más pronto posible.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto él extrañado.

-Estoy bien… Gracias pero… yo…- dijo Hinata insegura mientras retrocedía lentamente.

-Cálmate- dijo Naruto acercadote a la joven sin hacer movimientos bruscos- Te lo dije, no tienes que temerme, no soy como él.

-Yo… la verdad no es…- dijo Hinata, buscando las palabras correctas para que todo sea corto y él siga su camino.

-¿Es porque dije que eras mía?- Dijo Naruto tratando de calmar a la chica de ojos perla, la cual recordó aquella escena que la hizo sonrojarse- No… no lo decía enserio, no tengo intención de molestarte ni nada, solo lo dije para que se valla. Es mas, lo saqué de una película que vi anoche y…

Hinata se quedó quieta, mirándolo excusarse, pensando en lo divertido que él era. Se veía claro, el no la dejaría hasta saber que estaría a salvo. Y con esa conclusión Hinata decidió dejar que ambos siguieran el mismo camino y, tal vez, sacar algo de la información que tendría que tener hace horas.

-Lo lamento- dijo ella mientras se inclinaba levemente- Es solo que estaba asustada, nunca había pasado algo así. Te estoy muy agradecida por tu ayuda.

-Vamos, no podía dejar que ese idiota se saliera con la suya- dijo Naruto sonriente- Se ve que no conoces estas calles, lamentablemente hay muchos tontos como él que se creen superiores. Déjame acompañarte hasta tu casa y así estaré mas tranquilo.

-¿Mi… mi casa?- dijo ella un poco exaltada- Yo... no vivo ni cerca de aquí, solo me mandaron a buscar algo. Vendrán por mi a las 5 de la tarde.

- Entonces me quedaré contigo hasta que vengan por ti- dijo Naruto.

-No, no hace falta, solo déjame a una calle de la principal y estaré bien- Dijo Hinata, pensando que si Neji o la chica que vivía con Naruto los veían juntos pensarían cualquier cosa.

-Genial, me queda de paso- Dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a caminar, ella siguiéndolo.

"Tal vez así saque mucho mas datos que a la distancia" pensó la morena. Mirándolo fijo, trato de empezar un interrogatorio, hasta que algo la detuvo: su extrema timidez. No era buena para relacionarse con la gente, menos con desconocidos. ¿Como sacar un tema? ¿Cómo lograr que haya confianza? Todo era desconocido para ella. Medía todo, tratando de no ofender al otro o no aburrirlo. Al no poder encontrar algo para hablar, ella solo se callaba la boca, para no quedar en ridículo en el intento de hacer amistades, pero haciéndose ver como alguien retraído.

Mirando al piso, buscando en su mente algo con que iniciar charla (y una larga) no se percato de que el rubio la miraba muy fijo.

-Eres demasiado débil- dijo él, casi como un reflejo.

-¿Eh?- moduló ella, viendo directo a sus ojos azules con un poco de vergüenza al escuchar eso. Se sentía un poco humillada.

-Casi pareces de vidrio, además eres tímida. Aquí con esa actitud eres más que vulnerable por estos lugares- dijo, denigrando a Hinata sin darse cuenta.

-Yo… la verdad no quería venir por aquí- respondió Hinata agachando la cabeza- se que no sirvo mucho para caminar por estos lugares, por eso se meten conmigo.

Naruto la miró y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Siempre había sido así, hablaba sin medir consecuencias, recién, había herido los sentimientos de una chica.

-No quise decir eso, ser así no es del todo malo- dijo Naruto algo exaltado, tratando de no meter la pata de nuevo- Tengo una hermana, Sakura, que es demasiado brusca, sobre todo con los hombre, es casi como un repelente para el sexo masculino. Por eso a mi me gustan tímidas como tu, apuesto a que serías una buena esposa….Otra vez parece que te estoy acosando ¿No?

Hinata no sabía que responder, estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo que había dicho ¿Ella una buena esposa? No había dado ni su primer beso y ya le decían que sería buena mujer. Y viniendo eso de Naruto, que era tan lindo…

-Entiendo, no tienen que explicar nada- dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada- pero no tienes que justificar mi actitud.

-Si debo ¿Te herí no es verdad? Es solo que estos lugares es como un requisito ser duro, ojala la gente como Satsuko fuera como tu…

-Pero tu no eres duro. Eres muy amable y divertido, me ayudaste desinteresadamente aún sin conocerme. Nunca… conocí un chico tan lindo como tu-Hinata se tapa la boca, creyendo haber dicho algo desmedido. Se voltea, repitiendo en su mente "¿Qué acabo de decir?", maldiciendo esas palabras que salieron vorazmente de su garganta.

-¿Lindo? Nunca me habían dicho así antes- dijo Naruto riendo- Y no fue nada lo del rescate, solo dime tu nombre y estaremos a mano.

-… Hinata- dijo ella mirando al suelo- Pero eso no es suficiente para agradecerte lo que hiciste, pudiste salir herido.

-No conoces a ese tipo, ladra pero no muerde- Respondió Naruto- A ver… si crees que tu nombre no es suficiente te haré una petición.

-Lo que digas- dijo hinata sonriendo

- Vuelve un día, búscame y recorreremos el barrio juntos.

-¡¿EH!- gritó Hinata mientras se detenía, mirando al rubio fijo con su rostro completamente colorado- ¿Ju… juntos?

-Sí, Satsuko seguro te reveló lo peor del lugar pero aquí hay cosas hermosas y gente muy amable- Dijo Naruto mirando a su alrededor- con un buen guía como yo seguro descubrirás lo mejor de este lugar… ¿Qué dices, Hinata?

Su nombre pronunciado por esos labios, esa voz, esa persona… sonaba tan melodiosa. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Se sentía tan extraña, al mirarlo a la cara su cuerpo temblaba, recordar las manos de aquel hombre le daba pequeños escalofríos. Era solo trabajo, el hecho de seguirlo, un accidente el conocerlo y, tal vez, un error comenzar a interesarse por él.

En esos momentos, ella no estaba ni concentrada en conocer mas de su vida, la relación con Sakura o algo de su pasado para Sasuke. Solo respondería lo que su corazón decía a gritos.

-Claro… volveré un día- dijo ella retomando el paso.

-Ok, es una promesa- exclamó Naruto sonriente- Y hecha justó a tiempo, allí esta la calle principal y a la vuelta mi casa. Supongo que en unos momentos será la despedida.

-Sí… ¿DESPEDIDA?- Dijo Hinata reaccionando al fin: el propósito de exponerse a tantas emociones, de abandonar la mansión y soltar la mano de su primo… averiguar sobre el inquilino de la casa *"de papel". Tanto tiempo, tantas energías y solo tenía un nombre. Suficiente para asegurar una cama en el patio de la mansión, no para contentar a su amo.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Dije que mi casa está allí a la vuelta- Dijo Naruto señalando una esquina- si en verdad crees que estarás bien, me iré a mi hogar. Fue un placer conocerte Hinata.

Él giró la cuadra, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos para protegerlas del frío que se hacía mas fuerte. Hinata miraba para todos lados, tratando de ver algo que detuviera al chico, cosa que era inútil, él se alejaba cada vez mas. Y en un acto de valor y estupidez ella corrió hacia el agarrándolo del brazo mientras gritaba que espere.

Naruto se asustó, pensando que ella estaba herida o algo así, pero en realidad era una joven tonta que se escondía en su brazo tratando de pensar que haría ahora.

-¿Qué… carajo acabo de hacer?- se dijo a si misma en su mente.

-Te… ¿Te pasa algo?. Dijo él tomándola de los hombros.

Aunque lo retenga más tiempo, se mantenga a su lado y hablen, había que admitir que no conseguiría nada. Como investigadora era un fracaso, no iba a sacar nada de él que sirva así que, para que sigan sus caminos dijo lo primero que pasó por su mente en ese momento.

-Espérame… Yo volveré algún día.

-Eres demasiado cariñosa - dijo el sonriente y comprensivo- Esperaré por ti.

Los que pasaban por el lugar creían que el celebré "rufián" había conseguido novia, volvían de una cita y ahora era tiempo de despedirse. Las señoras mayores los miraban y murmuraban lo lindo que se veían juntos y que no se esperaban que un chico tan hiperactivo e impulsivo como Naruto consiga a alguien como ella.

Todos pensamientos románticos volaban alrededor de la gente que los admiraba juntos, demasiado juntos. Pensamientos lindos pero ninguno acertado, ellos no eran nada, tal vez ni amigos, pero ¿Quién sabía? Tal vez el futuro les tenía algo mejor.

-Será mejor que te dejé ir- dijo Hinata separándose de él- seguro tienes cosas que hacer.

-Bien, nos vemos. Y ten cuidado- se despidió Naruto agitando su mano y caminando para su hogar.

Cuando este entró por la puerta de su casa, Hinata apartó la vista y trato de pensar algo para conseguir información que satisfaga a Sasuke. Por su mente pasó la misma idea que su primo había tenía: Los negocios y vecinos. Ellos sabrían muchisimo y podría preguntar con mas confianza. Buscó con la vista desesperadamente un local o puesto para preguntar ya que eran las 5 menos 10, en poco tiempo su primo estaría allí.

Ella encontró una pescadería casi en la esquina, tal vez compraban mucho allí y decidió ir a preguntar pero una voz la detuvo.

-¿Ya terminaste? – preguntó una entidad detrás de Hinata

-…Ne…Neji- dijo ella mientras volteaba- ¿Qué ahces aquí?

-Nada, terminé lo que vine a hacer- dijo Neji con voz sería- ¿Cómo te fue?

Ella se quedó muda, no podía mentirle a él, no porque no se atrevía sino porque aquella persona la conocía como si fueran un mismo cuerpo. Ni siquiera podía intentarlo ya que antes de decir palabra él la miraba como diciéndole que no se atreviera a hablar si lo que decía no era honesto.

-La verdad, no pude sacar nada- dijo mirando al suelo.

Neji la observó, completamente vulnerable. Estaba enojado ¿Qué estuvo haciendo todas esas horas? ¿Sasuke que diría? Lo había decepcionado una vez mas, pero aún así se calmaría.

-No pasa nada- dijo él poniendo una mano en el hombro de la muchacha- conseguí bastante, no creo que el amo necesite algo mas. El auto está a una calle, será mejor que vallamos, hace frío.

Hinata siguió a su primo en silencio, dando gracias a Dios por que Neji no pregunto el motivo de su falta de disposición en la tarea, sino no habría podido ocultarle nada. Entre el miedo por el "¿Qué dirá Sasuke?" y la repetición en su mente de todo lo vivido ese día ni se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en la mansión.

Ambos bajaron de la limusina, agradecieron al conductor y subieron las escaleras hacia la entrada principal.

-Ya era hora- se escuchó apenas Neji puso un pie en el lugar- pensaba que algo había salido mal.

Sasuke estaba en la sala, de pantalón negro con su pecho al aire, dejando que su piel disfrutará del calor que brindaba la leña en llamas de la chimenea. Levantó la vista, viendo como sus dos sirvientes entraban al lugar, tomó un poco de su copa y les hizo una seña a los dos para que tomarán asiento en el sofá de en frente. Hinata aceptó la oferta, pero Neji mantuvo su postura recta.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Sasuke sonriendo- ¿Algo interesante para mi?

-Creo que lo que conseguí va a servir de mucho para lo que necesite- dijo Neji haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Y no esperaba menos de ti, amigo- dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie- y… ¿Que tal la pequeña?

Hinata miró los ojos negros de su señor muerta de miedo. "Si digo que no tengo nada seguro que se enfadará mucho" pensó temerosa. Tomando aire, preparándose para lo que seguro sería una reprimenda fuerte.

-Ella sabe lo mismo que yo- interrumpió Neji, haciendo que los ojos de Sasuke se apartaran del cuerpo tembloroso de Hinata y se posaran en él- Yo… no pude dejarla ir sola. En verdad lo lamento mucho… Sasuke.

El actor tomó aire, puso una mano en el hombro de su fiel amigo y sonrió.

-Por ahora, lo que tengas me sirve- dijo el Uchiha menor- Y supongo que si los dos tienen lo mismo solo necesito escuchar a uno. Hinata, ve a tu cuarto, lo has hecho bien hoy.

La mencionada levantó la vista sorprendida por lo ocurrido. Aunque estaba apenada por haber dejado mal a su primo, atesoró su oportuna ayuda y sonrió en señal de que estaba en deuda con él. Se levantó del sofá, hizo una reverencia hacia su señor y se marchó a tomar una ducha, entre tantas emociones tenía el cuerpo sudoroso.

Ya fuera de la escena, el Uchiha prosiguió:

-Así que no se separo de ti…Es una pena quería matar tres pájaros de un tiro. Se ve que el dicho solo permite dos, pero con eso me conformo.

-¿Tres pájaros?- se preguntó Neji.- ¿Y puedo saber que representan las tres aves?

-De acuerdo. Quería la información de la ruidosa y su acompañante y la tienes, uno- dijo Sasuke-Liberar a tu prima de tus cuidados excesivos, el ave que dejaste libre. Y… superar el pasado. Supongo que atrapaste esa presa.

- Tal vez pueda vivir con un pájaro hoy- dijo Neji siguiendo con la conversación filosófica.

Sasuke suspiró, alejándose un poco de Neji y mirando el fuego.

-Eres fuerte, leal, servicial, confiable y puedes ir por mas, pero hasta que no dejes ir el pasado no podrás avanzar. Alguien rencoroso no me sirve de mucho ¿Sabes?

-Estoy cansado y mi cabeza me da vueltas- Dijo Neji algo cansado de la charla- ¿Podemos terminar rápido?

-Estás algo atrevido conmigo hoy, así deberías ser siempre- dijo Sasuke sonriendo, satisfecho de ver a Neji un poco mas relajado- De acuerdo… dímelo todo y luego podrás irte.

En el piso de arriba de aquella ostentosa mansión, hinata tomaba una ducha relajante. Tomó la esponja y la paso por sus brazos, sus piernas, por su pecho y allí se detuvo.

-Ese hombre…- Dijo en voz alta recordado la mano de Satsuko en su seno.

Aunque la tocó por encima de la ropa y fue un momento ella se sentía mancillada. A pesar de estar abrigada podía sentir la mano helada de aquel ser, pero… cuando Naruto tocó sus hombros, ella se sintió tibia. Cuando le hablaba la ponía nerviosa, su cara sonrojada y sus piernas apresa respondían. Era muy pronto para decir que estaba enamorada, sobre todo porque ella no sabia que era ese sentimiento ya que no conocía mucho hombres. Su amiga y sirvienta de la casa, TenTen, le había dicho que ella sentía que los momentos con esa persona eran como los últimos, no querías que terminen nunca y sufres cuando no lo ves, pero que el sentimiento cambia de la persona, no todas sienten lo mismo y que cuando conozca a el chico su corazón reaccionaría fuertemente hasta con solo recordarlo.

Hinata repitió en su mente su los últimos momentos que pasó con el rubio. Este le había propuesto una cita sin saberlo y la cual ella acepto. Su primera cita…

La morena movió su mano de su pecho "mancillado" hacia su corazón el cual no paraba de emitir un melodioso tic-tac cuando los ojos azules de su héroe volvían a su mente.

-Lo prometimos. Nos volveremos a ver y en ese momento lo sabré…


	5. Chapter 5

Eran las 5 de la tarde de un sábado de invierno. En la mansión Uchiha no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal: poca gente y movimientos, algunos de los sirvientes charlando en la cocina y los Hyuga tomando un té en la sala de forma tranquila y guardando silencio como era su costumbre. En los jardines solo nieve cayendo de forma majestuosa y suave, copo por copo se depositaban en los pétalos de la rosas de esos amplios jardines. 

Todo eso complementado daba como resultado una escena hermosa de una especie de familia unida y alegre, lastima que Sasuke estaba arruinando esa calma desde su cuarto en el segundo piso.

No era de extrañar que él tuviera una mujer a esta hora del día y menos con tanta gente en la mansión, simplemente no le importaba que lo escucharan y la servidumbre no se quejaba aunque los gemidos y el mal humor de Sasuke luego del acto les molestaba mucho.

-Sa…Sasuke eres… muy bruto- gemía una joven mientras se aferraba a las sabanas de esa enorme cama con placer.

-Cállate y abre mas las piernas- dijo este mientras insertaba mas su hombría en la entrada de ella.

Estaba cabreado. Neji se estaba comportando como un padre, aconsejándole que no se involucre con esa muchacha pobre y escandalosa, no iba a salir nada bueno de eso y perdería sumas de dinero en nada. Quería sexo, diversión, una chica enojona, hermosa, virginal ¿Qué derecho tenía él en decirle que no lo haga?

Y para colmo no se le ocurría nada para sacarlo del camino, si hacía un movimiento seguramente Itachi se enteraría de todo. Cada estupidez de Sasuke era reportada a su hermano mayor por parte de aquel fiel sirviente, para evitar "malos momentos" pero ¿Acaso ellos sabían que era bueno o malo para el Uchiha menor? No, solo él conocía su propia y retorcida mente, la cual clamaba por cometer los actos mas lascivos con ese pequeño cuerpo femenino de nombre Sakura.

Esa joven de 17 años, cabello oscuro, ojos celestes y el cuerpo de toda una mujer solo era un juguete. Por estar distraído, pensando en como "atacar" a su conejito rosa había estado una semana sin sexo. Todo un record.

Por eso, esa chica de nombre Yuhiko estaba en su cama, otra vez. Esa chica fue mas usada por Sasuke que su cepillo de dientes, ya la sensación del cuerpo femenino no era la misma pero ¿Qué mas daba? Era mejor que nada. Aunque el sexo con ella le daba dolor de cabeza, ya no se retorcía de placer, no gritaba cuando Sasuke insertaba su hombría en ella, solo dejaba que su cuerpo fuera poseído y ponía esa carita de placer que era lo único que hacía despertar al azabache.

Él recordaba cuando la desvirgó, como se retorcía de dolor pero se lo aguantaba con tal de tenerlo en su lado, como sus senos rebotaban con furia ante sus embestidas, las lágrimas tan tiernas y dulces que escapaban de sus ojos, el cabello revuelto y sus cuerpos en sudor. La timidez con la que interactuaba con aquel cuerpo masculino, el miedo que tenía al tocar su hombría, incluso mirarla. Todo eso se fue, ahora solo había una puta entre sus piernas. Todas eran unas zorras, pocas aún tenía esa inocencia en el cuerpo. Por eso necesitaba a Sakura, carne fresca y diferente, una oportunidad que no iba a perder. 

-Sasuke, estás yendo mas lento…- dijo Yuhiko viéndolo a los ojos.

-¡Cállate!- Dijo Sasuke lleno de rabia mientras se insertaba mas en el interior de ella- Tienes suerte de…que te haya llamado.

Odiaba la gente que le decía que hacer, la pagaría cara. Si quería sexo duro lo iba a tener.

-¿El amor querrá tomar el té con nosotros?- Preguntó Hinata cortando con el repentino silencio en el primer piso de la casa

-Si quieres ir a interrumpirlo mientras se ocupa de sus "asuntos" no tengo problema- dijo un chico sentado en el suelo de la cocina, de ojos rasgados y cabello encrespado, amarrado- Y aún si estuviera ocupando su tiempo en nada no bajaría.

La muchachita de ojos perla calló encontrando la estupidez en su pregunta. El silencio apareció de nuevo y con él el aburrimiento. Todos los empleados empezaron a buscar maneras de divertirse o reír un poco, no podían salir sin permiso ni levantar mucho la voz cuando el rey de la casa se ocupaba de "asuntos reales". Parecían niños buscando el permiso del padre para salir a jugar a pesar de que eran todos adolescentes.

La desesperación por encontrar algo que hacer se hizo grande. Neji no paraba de golpear sus dedos contra la mesa de la sala, como si estuviera esperando, Hinata y Tenten tenían la cabeza bajas, tanto aburrimiento daba sueño y el resto de los hombres (Shikamaru, Chouji y Lee) guardaban silencio y calma, pero por dentro eran los mas desesperados por encontrar alguna actividad.

De repente, en medio de esa abrumadora escena, el timbre de la casa suena, despertando a todos de su transe. Esto movió a los jóvenes de la sala a la puerta, desesperados por ver quien era, parecía una estampida de ganado. El único que caminaba de forma tranquila era Neji y su prima tras de él conservando la compostura para no parecer imprudente delante de su pariente aunque se moría de ganas por ser la primera que toque la perilla de la puerta.

-¡Muévanse de ahí!- Grito el sirviente mayor haciendo que la pelea por abrir la puerta cesara, haciéndose a un lado del camino de aquel ogro disfrazado de niño bonito.

Neji abrió la puerta lentamente, todos asomaban la cabeza por los huecos que se hacían cada vez más amplios. A aquellos que comenzaban a reconocer esa forma masculina una sonrisa se les dibujaba en la cara, era de esperarse siendo Itachi el favorito de los Uchiha para todos.

-¡Itachi!- gritó Tenten mientras se le colgaba cariñosamente del cuello a este.

No todos se comportaban de la misma de la misma forma que la impertinente morena, pero igual se acercaban de forma amistosa al hermano del jefe y lo saludaban como a un querido amigo, el cual estaba mas que satisfecho por la cálida bienvenida

-¡Dejen de comportarse de esa forma! ¡Y tu deja de ahorcarlo, Tenten!- gritaba Neji agregando un poco de humor al momento con su berrinche.

-Déjalos, me alegra que me reciban de esa forma- dijo Itachi acercándose con una sonrisa a Neji mientras le revolvía los cabellos de la cabeza como a un pequeño.

-Bienvenido a la mansión, señor Uchiha- dijo Neji sin salirse de su papel y haciendo una formal reverencia- Disculpe esta vergonzosa escena.

-Te conozco de niño deja de comportarte así- dijo Itachi mientras acercaba un poco su rostro- Has crecido mucho… y tu también Hinata, cada vez son mas parecidos.

Itachi pone su otra mano en la cabeza de Hinata la cual se sonroja un poco y sonríe. Uno al lado del otro parecían el reflejo del otro a pesar de no ser ni gemelos o mellizos ni hermanos.

-¿Viniste a visitarnos otra vez Itachi?- Dijo tente animada aun colgada del cuello de él.

-La verdad es que no- dijo Itachi algo apenado- Vengo a discutir algunos asuntos con Sasuke ¿Está?

La alegría y las risas desaparecieron en un segundo, siendo reemplazados por la vergüenza ¿Quién sería el primero en decirle al invitado que su hermano estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales justo en ese momento en el piso superior?

Se miraban el rostro unos a otros, buscando a quien dejarle esa carga aunque Itachi estaba mas que conciente de la vida sexual de su hermano pero el solo decirle una frase tan vulgar como "Esta cogiendo en el piso de arriba" a ese rostro tan fresco y sereno frente a la concurrencia era penoso.

-El señor Sasuke está…- dijo finalmente Shikamaru, pero antes de terminar la frase alguien lo interrumpió.

-Lo traeré de inmediato- dijo Neji con voz fuerte, impidiendo que Shikamaru prosiguiera- Si puedes esperar en la sala lo agradecería. Hinata te servirá lo que querías.

-Por mi esta bien- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa mientras iba a la sala- Hinata si puedes servirme ese té de manzanilla que huelo te lo agradecería.

-Cla…claro- dijo esta yendo tras el huésped con una sonrisa. Itachi era uno de los pocos hombres con los que tenía una mínima confianza.

Mientras Neji intentaba subir las escaleras Tenten lo tiraba de la manga de su saco negro, como haciendo berrinche. El resto de los empleados miraban atónitos a las escaleras, creyendo increíble el hecho de que el sirviente fiel enfrentaría al amo.

-¡Estás loco, Sasuke te matará!- Gritaba Tenten utilizando toda su fuerza para arrastrar a su amigo de nuevo al pie de la escalera aunque solo lograba que este la lleve con él- Nunca debemos molestarlo cuando hace esas cosas y lo sabes.

Neji no decía nada, solo continuaba caminando mirando para el frente, viendo como la distancia entre él y su meta se acortaba.

-Ya déjalo- se escuchó tras los jóvenes, allí estaba Shikamaru con una fresca sonrisa- Tal vez sean asuntos de la empresa urgentes, Sasuke tiene que aprender de prioridades si no, no crecerá jamás.

Al escuchar el cierto razonamiento de Shikamaru, Tenten suelta a su acompañante y pone una cara de preocupación. Neji en cambio, mira hacía atrás, brindándole una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa cómplice al chico del pelo encrespado, luego continuó su camino.

-Me sorprende que no te haya golpeado- dijo Lee confundido- el es muy leal a Sasuke, no permite que nadie lo insulte.

-Lo se- dijo Shikamaru dándole la espalda- Pero mas haya de la lealtad sabe que es verdad lo que dije.

En el cuarto mas amplio y lujoso de la casa, Sasuke descargaba su ira de la mejor forma que sabía: sexo. Yuhiko recibía oleadas de placer una tras otras, no dejaba de gemir, pero el dolor producido por esa bestialidad no tardo en aparecer.

-No puedo… Vas a romperme- gemía ella mirando a su acompañante a los ojos.

-Tu misma me pediste mas duro- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sádica- Si no puedes aguantarlo entonces creo que no sirves mas.

Yuhiko abre sus ojos en par en par con miedo, miedo de perder a Sasuke. Ya lo veía de antes, como él se estaba hartando de su cuerpo, pero siempre ponía lo mejor de sí. Creía que si se exigía mas el se lo daría, pero eso ya era demasiado. Estaba malogrando su cuerpo, un cuerpo que nunca había recibido amor del sexo opuesto, sabía que su papel era el de un juguete sexual, pero si eso lo daba una oportunidad con Sasuke lo iba a aprovechar.

-¡Si… sigue!- grita la castaña aferrándose muy fuerte a las sabanas tratando de reducir el dolor.

El azabache sonríe al ver el estado deplorable en el que ella estaba, se notaba a leguas que no podía soportar un segundo mas, pero se lo aguantaba por tener el pene caliente del chico en su interior.

Su fecha de caducidad había expirado, esa sería la última vez que llenaría su entrada de semen.

Sasuke aumenta aun mas el ritmo, haciendo que los gemidos de ella se escucharan mas haya de las puertas del cuarto, donde estaba Neji, pensando como interrumpir aquel momento. Para evitar abrir la puerta y ver a ambos desnudos toca la puerta insistentemente y con fuerza, asegurándose que sus golpes sean escuchados.

Sasuke en vez de reducir el ritmo o detenerse grita furioso, no le gustaba que alguien lo molestara en esos momentos, todos lo sabían, mas valía ser algo urgente.

-¡DIJE QUE NO ME MOLESTARAN!- grito enfurecido mientras se introducía con una fuerza descomunal en ella, haciéndola chillar y logrando un leve sonrojo en Neji.

-Tiene visitas- dijo Neji después de tomar una bocanada de aire.

-¿Así que eras tú?- dijo Sasuke tomando de los cabellos a Yuhiko- Dile a esa persona que me morí o algo así.

-Es que… es su hermano Itachi- dijo Neji haciendo que el estruendo en la habitación cesara.

Sasuke se queda pensativo, con la mirada fría y Yuhiko lo mira con miedo y sorpresa.

-¿Sa…Sasuke?- Dice esta temblando a causa de las repetidas y fatales embestidas que lograron dañarla mas que hacerle pasar un momento placentero.

-Ya voy- Respondió el Uchiha menor mientras salía del interior de la joven y tomaba su ropa interior y sus pantalones.

Se colocó ambas prendas mientras acomodaba un poco su cabello y con una toalla que estaba en una silla de aquel cuarto secaba el sudor de su cara. Luego de utilizarla la pone en sus hombros y se dispone ir a la sala a recibir a su hermano.

-Y Yuhiko… vístete y vete por la puerta de atrás, no quiero que mi hermano vea a una zorra como tu.

La mencionada abre lo ojos de par en par, niega con la cabeza reiteradas veces y comienza a llorar pero Sasuke no ve nada de eso, el ya se había ido del cuarto tirando los sentimientos de una joven a la basura.

Sasuke baja las escaleras todo sudoroso y con su perfecto pecho desnudo, descalzo y una mirada adormilada pero seria. La primera persona que vio fue Neji, en el pie de la escalera, esperándolo.

-Esta en la sala, con el resto- dijo mientras iba a paso moderado tras su jefe el cual ni se paro a verlo.

-Gracias- mascullo Sasuke en voz baja, algo fastidiado por la intromisión de su hermano.

Apenas llega a la sala presencia ese ambiente tan hogareño que le hacía enojar mas, sobre todo porque creía que Itachi malcriaba a sus empleados. Era cruel a ratos, lo admitía, pero el darles demasiada libertad implicaba independencia, descoordinación y, fundamentalmente, descontrol. El palacio de Sasuke tenía que ser, obligatoriamente, un mar de calma, el menor estorbo hacían enojar al mimado Príncipe. Era como si su hermano lo hiciera a propósito, sabía que su pequeño Sasuke era cascarrabias y obstinado, no le gustaba la intromisión. Y el actor no se equivocaba, a Itachi le divertía ver como se enojaba y pasar un rato con los pequeños que vio crecer hasta convertirse en personal de la familia Uchiha que, en Konoha, era todo un honor hasta recibir un insulto de esa familia.

-¿A que viniste?- soltó Sasuke para hacerse notar, todo el mundo estaba tan distraído elogiando al visitante que la verdadera celebridad se veía opacada.

-Podrías recibirme con un poco mas de entusiasmo ¿No?- Pregunto alegremente el mayor de la casa- Me alegra saber que soy mas importante que el sexo en tu vida.

Sasuke se queda quieto un instante ante ese comentario, lo mira como si fuera a atacarlo, que le gritaría "No te metas en vida" o algo por el estilo, pero en vez de eso respira profundo y toma asiento. Itachi mantiene una permanente sonrisa. 

Los espectadores, en cambio, se sentían mas que idiotas por no atreverse a decir algo tan obvio hace 10 minutos, hasta en Shikamaru se podía sentir esa vergüenza.

-Pero no vine a hablar de tu modo de vida- dijo Itachi- Es sobre la empresa.

Sasuke da a entender una expresión preocupante, a pesar de decir que la empresa le valía y que su hermano mayor era el que debería enfrentar esa molestia, era un legado familiar que le preocupó siempre.

-¿Y que quieres que haga?- Sasuke adquiere un tono serio para no dejar muy en evidencia su preocupación.

-Tu no tienes que hacer nada, papá sabe cuanto e molesta el involucrarte con la empresa- dijo Itachi mientras levantaba su taza de té y le daba un sorbo- Estamos a punto de cerrar un trato con una empresa rusa que nos podría beneficiar incrementando en un 20% mínimo las ganancias anuales. Sin embargo, papá quiere descansar un poco y salir de viaje con mamá. Creyó que esta sería una oportunidad para que yo adquiera experiencia en esto de los tratos con otras corporaciones, pero no quiero tomar decisiones apresuradas, voy a viajar mañana mismo Moscú ya allí me pondré a investigar un poco mas a fondo la propuesta y si en verdad nos beneficia. Creí conveniente un poco de ayuda con esto de analizar el asunto, por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Acaso quieres que yo valla a Moscú? ¿Sabiendo que tengo trabajo aquí?- dijo Sasuke algo fastidiado- El negocio familiar es solo algo mas en mi agenda, prometí ayudar, no hacer todo el trabajo.

-Lo se, por eso te tengo otra propuesta- dijo Itachi con una mirada seria y una sonrisa, aunque por dentro le daba enojo el que su hermano hable así de la empresa, un legado familiar- Reconozco que tienes habilidades para la contabilidad y fácil razonamiento de texto, te la pasas leyendo libros y libretos, pero creo que hay alguien en esta casa que te supera en eso.

Itachi desvía la mirada un poco a la izquierda de su hermano, allí estaba Neji, velando por su amo. El mencionado capta las miradas del invitado, se sorprende y se queda mudo, callaba para no decir algo impropio, aunque era una idea que le atraía. Sasuke en cambio hervía, no se llevaría a Neji.

-Creí que tenías tu propio asistente, Kisame- dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie bruscamente- No lo necesitas a él.

-Kisame dejó de trabajar conmigo hace tres días, esta casado y ahora nacerá su primer hijo- dijo Itachi poniendo la misma actitud que el dueño de casa- No pude oponerme a su pedido, casi no veía a su familia con tantos viajes de negocios y el trabajo que le daba. Tuve que darle una carta de recomendación y dejar que se marchara.

-Eso pasa por ser tan blando…- Esas palabras parecían desafiar a Itachi, el cual parecía un hombre bondadoso, pero el orgullo y la ira eran parte de su sangre también.

-Lo hecho hecho está, no puedo rogarle volver y nunca encontraré a alguien de confianza en menos de 24 horas- dijo Itachi enfadado- Neji tiene potencial y puede llegar mas lejos, no puedo dejar que uses su talento en buscar niñas para el harem de un triste niño de 19 años.

El silencio no tardo nada en aparecer. Ambos hermanos estaban furiosos a causa del otro y la gente de por medio no sabía donde meterse. Neji se moría de ganas de decir "Quiero ir", pero ¿Dejar a Sasuke? Ese mocoso era capaz de todo sin la debida supervisión, por momentos se sentía su padre a pesar de ser solo 2 meses mayor.

Rebelar sus deseos de ayudar a Itachi sería una imprudencia, negarse a la propuesta significaba una traición al mayor de la casa y a sí mismo. Prefirió callar y dejar que la dedición decaiga sobre Sasuke.

-¿Tu que dices?- se refirió el dueño de casa hacia su "mano derecha"

Antes de decir nada, Itachi habló.

-No pierdas el tiempo, sabes que Neji quiere ir, nunca sale de la casa salvó para hacer tus mandados- su tono de voz cambió, no parecía el mismo, aunque ese nivel de furia no se comparaba con el de su pequeño hermano- Se que no te gustan las visitas, así que dame tu respuesta, lamentablemente mas tiempo que el de ahora no te puedo dar, aún tengo que preparar papeles y hacer muchos llamados- su voz comienza a normalizarse- Lo que decidas no pienso recriminártelo, solo piensa en él cuando respondas y no en tus necesidades.

El silencio protagonizó de nuevo. La mirada de todos caía sobre Sasuke, la de Neji era la mas impaciente, a pesar de saber de que si viajaba la casa sería un caos, pero ¡Dios, que ganas de abandonar ese lugar! De crecer un poco, nutrir su mente, servir a alguien un poco mas normal y menos pervertido, con los pies en la tierra.

-Solo… solo un mes, no mas- dijo Sasuke sin mirar a nadie mientras se ponía de pie- Y la próxima vez no quiero que vengas a último momento- Mirando a Neji- Ve a preparar tus cosas y organiza al resto para que no mueran mientras no estás. No necesitas poner un líder, solo diles que hacer y apúrate.

-Cla… claro- Dijo Neji sorprendido y a la vez feliz.

-Sabía que ibas a hacer lo correcto- dijo Itachi con una cara de satisfacción mientras se ponía de pie- Mañana vendré a las ocho de la mañana, perdón por hacerte madrugar pero no tenemos tiempo que perder- Su sonrisa mostraba satisfacción.

La victoria de su hermano mayor le enfurecía, aún así, se dirigió a las escaleras, esperando recostarse en su cama (la cual esperaba vacía), el sexo y las discusiones lo dejaban agotado.

Detrás de Sasuke, Itachi se despedía de la gente con una expresión alegre ignorando a su hermanito, su comportamiento de rebelde no le sorprendía en lo mas mínimo, le parecía descortés pero ya se había acostumbrado.

A la mañana siguiente, Neji estaba corriendo a medio mundo repitiendo deberes y obligaciones por doquier. "El correo relacionado con negocios u trabajos del señor deben ser entregados de inmediato a él, el resto, dependiendo de su importancia, se deshecha" "Las llamadas de familiares y señoritas, si no son urgentes, no las tomará Sasuke" "Las limusinas, boletos a conciertos, entradas VIP y todo eso se reserva en el momento, los mejores lugares siempre se agotan pronto" "Entrevistas y reporteros no si no son en conferencias programadas"

La única que le ponía un mínimo de atención era Hinata, el resto se daba cuenta de lo triste y aburrido que era el trabajo de Neji. Al ser la mano derecha de alguien tan rencoroso y frío se lo imaginaban contratando a la mafia, portando armas ocultas en su ropa, investigador privado y esas cosas (aunque en lo último mucho no se equivocaban). Ahora resultaba que su ejemplo a seguir era solo la esclava sin descanso de la casa, casi daba pena que tanto talento se desperdicie en esas estupideces que el mismo Sasuke podía hacer pero que las haga otro era mas divertido.

-Supongo que es todo- dijo Neji suspirando- Mi equipaje ya está en el auto y tengo los boletos aquí ¿Alguno tiene preguntas antes de que me valla?

Nadie lo había escuchado, era lógico que no preguntarían nada.

-Neji…- se escuchó una dulce voz- Llama cada vez que puedas.

-Tonta, no voy a tener tiempo para eso- Neji les daba la espalda a todos, dispuesto a marcharse- pero intentaré hacerlo. Cuídate y no hagas algo imprudente.

Hinata sonríe tiernamente mientras ve a su único familiar marcharse.

-¿No piensas despedirte del señorito?- dice Shikamaru en un tono irónico, deteniendo el caminar de Neji.

-Si no quiere hacerlo, no lo obligaré, no soy su padre- ahora era mas abierto al hablar, pero en la cara de Sasuke jamás diría eso (A pesar de que a este no le importaba que se dirigiera a el con mas apertura)- Suerte a todos.

Con una despedida sencilla y calmada, Neji abandona la mansión. Desde la entrada podía verse el rostro de Itachi asomarse por la ventanilla, portaba unos anteojos de sol y su cabello recogido como siempre.

Desde el piso superior, la silueta de Sasuke miraba la hermosa escena sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Apenas ve a su sirviente entrar al auto, se aparta de la ventana y se dispone a bajar las escaleras.

-Me alegra mucho el tenerte aquí- dice Itachi mientras se saca los anteojos y los cuelga de su camisa- Serás de gran ayuda y de paso aprenderás un poco del mundo de los negocios.

-Para mi es un honor- N eji no podía evitar las formalidades- Se que lo disfrutaré.

-Bueno, el viaje hacía el aeropuerto es largo y el del avión lo será mas. Deberíamos buscar algo de charla para que no se haga tan pesado tanto trayecto- Itachi sonríe mas ampliamente, casi al limite de lo grotesco- ¿Qué te parece si platicamos de la nueva andanza de Sasuke? Apuesta a que esta vez es mas grande ¿Verdad?

Neji abre los ojos de par en par, mira casi pasmado a su compañero sin decir palabra "¿Cómo diablos lo supo?" era lo único que repetía su mente.

-Por tu expresión puedo decir que di en el blanco- dijo satisfactoria el Uchiha- No te asustes, no vigilo a mi hermano, aunque no necesito hacerlo para saber que trama algo. ¿Dejarte ir sin mas y, encima, conmigo? Se ve que eres una especie de estorbo.

-Parece que sí- respondió apenado Neji- No quería decirlo, no creí que era algo que debías enterarte- la formalidad desaparece- pero Sasuke fue mas que lejos, tengo miedo por la reputación Uchiha.

-No te preocupes, una persona tan orgullosa no mansilla si apellido. Si esa haciendo algo indebido lo ocultará bien. Dudo que sea como su último escándalo en el hotel de las afueras con esa actriz, ese tipo de escándalos son de los que no le importa provocar en público, son tan comunes en el mundo de la farándula que no impactan- Itachi suspira- Pero esto debe ser algo mas grande. ¿Qué te parece si me lo cuentas? Algo me dice que será divertido.

Sasuke mira su extenso jardín delantero desde la puerta abierta, apoyado en el marco, de brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en las rejas de entrada.

-Señor…¿Va a tomar algo para desayunar?- Tenten lo observa preocupada, a lo mejor extraña a Neji, pero no quiere demostrarlo.

De la nada, una risa casi diabólica sale de la boca de Sasuke, asustando a dulce morena, la cual no sabía que hacer.

-Se ¿Se encuentra bien?- no podía evitar tartamudear Tenten.

-¡Al fin se marchó! - rebeló Sasuke a los gritos, cortando con la ilusión de Tenten de que su Señor tenía un mínimo de corazón- ¡Un mes! ¡Un mes sin molestias!... ¡Tu!- señala a Tenten- Llama a la Hyuuga

Tenten lo mira perpleja mientras se descojonaba de la risa, inclina la cabeza mientras suelta un "Enseguida" y corre a la cocina donde se encontraba Hinata preparando el desayuno para todos en la mansión. Allí, nadie pudo evitar esa risa eufórica proveniente del ala principal.

-¿Alguien tiene idea de que le pasa?- Dijo Chouji mientras se llevaba una rebanada de pan a la boca.

-La partida de Neji le pego peor de lo que esperábamos- suelta Lee

Tenten ingresa al cuarto con el rostro pálido y el cabello medio alborotado, había corrido para no estar cerca de Sasuke mas tiempo.

-Justo a tiempo ¿Quieres té de Oolong en el desayuno?- dice Hinata con una sonrisa, a lo cual el resto la mira con confusión ¿Cómo podía estar tranquila con semejante espectáculo?

-Después… Sasuke te busca- el rostro de la chica de ojos perla cambia, no era que no se había percatado de la escena de Sasuke, solo lo ignoraba para no infundir el pánico. Después de todo, esa risa no era signo de bienaventuranza.

¿Qué hará ella ahora? Nadie se imaginaba porque el Uchiha la necesitaba (salvo para algo sexual, que no era una idea tan fuera de la realidad), aunque a Hinata no le preocupaba tanto el que sería sino las consecuencias.

Con timidez y sin decir "Mu" se fue a la entrada principal, donde Sasuke se encontraba sentado en la escalera, probando cada bocanada de aire disponible, el reírse tanto no le había hecho bien.

-Me… ¿Me mando a llamar? – pregunta Hinata en voz baja.

-Si… te estaba buscando- Sasuke se pone de pie y se acerca peligrosamente a Hinata- Vamos a aprovechar este mes libre juntos.

Los ojos de Hinata se abren en par en par, tenía a sasuke tras ella ¿En que momento llegó allí? Él le respiraba en el cuello mientras ponía una de sus manos en su hombro.

-No… no entiendo- acota ella ingenuamente.

-Hablo de que ahora que Neji no esta, vamos a pasarla en grande los dos- Hinata cierra los ojos asustada- Tu y yo… ¡Vamos a salir ahora a la zona baja!

Ese frase dicha a los gritos hace a Hinata despertar, todos los agobiadores pensamientos de hace un segundo fueron reemplazados por un nombre al oír esa especie de orden: Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Qué? Yo… yo no puedo salir… es hora del desayuno… no termine de limpiar- Hinata no paraba de dar excusas entupidas, estaba muy asustada, sabía que se cruzaría con el rubio. Algo en esa persona la hacía temblar.

Sasuke empieza a ponerse molesto por tantas disculpas baratas.

-Yo no te pregunte si irías- La mano de él comienza a bajar por su brazo, nivelándose a la altura de su pecho- ¿Sabes? Siempre quise hacer esto contigo.

De repente, la mano de Sasuke toma el seno derecho de la chica bruscamente, un gemido leve sale de los labios de ella, ese tacto no era igual al de Satsuko, era en cierta forma, placentero. Pero por mas bueno que sean las técnicas de Sasuke, a Hinata no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo con su cuerpo.

-Basta…- dice ella dulcemente en voz baja, sin atreverse a voltear y ver la cara de Sasuke- No quiero con usted…

-Shhh, tranquila. Nunca podría llegar lejos con la prima de un querido amigo. No soy esa clase de persona- Dice Sasuke mientras masajea muy levemente el busto de Hinata- aunque siempre sentir tu pecho, como pensaba, es grande y suave. Tal vez… si la situación cambia podría hacerte sentir mejor- Sasuke la libera- Esto quedará entre nosotros.

Hinata suspira aliviada, algo le decía que Sasuke nunca podría hacer cosas sucias con ella aunque la situación fue peor que tensa para ella.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperas? ¡Nos vamos!- Dice Sasuke mientras camina hacia la puerta- Llame un coche para esta hora, esta a punto de venir.

-Señor…- dice Hinata interrumpiendo a Sasuke- Yo no voy… Lo lamento, pero no puedo. Neji me dejo cosas que hacer.

Sasuke la mira con mala cara mientras se le vuelve a acercar, esta vez la acorrala contra un muro y apoya ambas manos en este para no darle escapatoria.

-Tu no me engañas, nadie puede hacerlo - La voz de Sasuke asustaba, hacía temblar a Hinata- Algo paso allí, algo que Neji no sabe ¿Verdad? Él te dejo explorar el lugar y… al parecer, hiciste lo que se te encanto.

-Eso… Eso no es cierto- Hinata mira a los costados buscando escapatoria-

-Entonces ¿A que tanto miedo?- Sasuke apoya su cabeza en el hombro de ella- Tal vez haya una persona responsable de esto… Fuiste a hacer amistades. ¿Tu primo lo sabrá?

Hinata abre sus ojos repentinamente, si Neji se enteraba que ella tenía un tipo de amistad con gente de bajos recursos, encima provenientes de AQUEL lugar, la mataría. Y peor, lo mataría a él, su único amigo…

-Yo… Yo… iré- responde Hinata, dándose por vencida.

-Bien ¡Nos vamos entonces!- De repente, sasuke cambia su rostro de enojado y es reemplazado por una sonrisa algo seria. Toma a Hinata de la mano y la arrastra a la salida.

-Yo… no me cambié aún- dice Hinata pensando que Naruto la vería con ese uniforme algo anticuado de sirvienta, típico pensamiento femenino.

-¡No me interesa!- Grita Sasuke abriendo la puerta con furia mientras se percataba de la limusina que estaba en la entrada, esperando el permiso de paso al guardia de la reja.

"La diversión esta muy pronta" pensaba Sasuke con un entusiasmo nunca visto en él. Esa época de obligaciones y sermones de parte de medio mundo ahora seria un poco diferente, esas mujeres tan fáciles y poco satisfactorias no harían falta ya, el afamado actor ya tenía nuevo , la pobre Hinata contaba el tiempo para que vuelva Neji. ¿Qué locuras haría Sasuke con el ausente? Itachi, otra figura autoritaria, también se marchó. Sasuke era libre. "¿Qué haré sin ti Neji?" era lo único que repetía la mente de la muchacha.

ESPACIO DE AUTORA

¿que otra excusa tengo mas que la falta de inspiración y la lesión de mi tobillo? Sí, me lastime el tobillo en algo conocido como "Caminata a lujan" igual estoy mejor que nunca, no tuve necesidad de pisar un hospital aunque, eso sí, mucho tiempo en cama con el pie apoyado en miles de almohadas XDD

Debo reconocer que el tiempo postrada me sirvio para pensar muchas cosas, ya la inspiración no se ira nunca mas =P Tengo ideas para ahora y 50 capitulos mas (tal vez llege a ese numero de caps, si al publico gusta)

Como saben, sugerencias, felicitaciones, amenazas, insultosm correciones o lo que sea se pueden poner en la parte de comentarios como siempre.

Los adoro y gracias por aguantar hasta la conti


	6. Chapter 6

Sus piernas temblaban, sus dedos no paraban de rozarse y jugar entre ellos, de sus ojos parecían que saldrían lágrimas. No quería ir, menos con esas fachas, mucho menos con él a su lado. Estaba asustada, tanto que hasta se arrepentía de aceptar ser parte de ese juego de detectives aquella ocasión (auque mucho poder de decisión no se le había concedido esa oportunidad).

Su estado era tan deplorable que no paso desapercibido ante el Gran Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Qué te ocurre ahora?- pregunto Sasuke algo molesto.

El tono de voz de este fue lo suficientemente alto como para sacar a Hinata de su transe y asustarla un poco. Apenas pudo responderle.

-Es que… yo… no quiero que me vean así… es vergonzoso…

Sasuke suspira algo fastidiado, no le gustaba que balbuceara tanto al hablar. Lo hacía todo el tiempo, sobre todo con desconocidos y hombres, tal vez por eso no tenía tantos amigos en la escuela como ella quisiera.

Esa actitud no era muy útil trabajando con una persona que dependía de relaciones públicas, entrevistas y a veces, cuestiones empresariales. Esta razón le daba a Neji una pequeña carga extra.

Si no fuera por que Itachi se lo pedía, por ser prima de su mejor amigo y por tener ese magnifico cuerpo, ella estaría trabajando para otro miembro de la familia Uchiha.

Aunque era "inútil", nunca le desagrado. Es mas, de pequeño, se sentía atraído por ella, le gustaba que fuera tímida, reservada y su torpeza. Claro que esa fue en su época de inocencia, al paso de los años Sasuke descubrió a las chicas fáciles y de poca ropa, mientras Hinata se ocultaba en uniformes y sus faldas hasta los tobillos.

-¿Qué cosa es vergonzoso? Habla bien, niña- masculló Sasuke, su impaciencia por llegar lo ponía de mal humor.

Hinata se sintió algo ofendida por el término "niña" siendo ellos de la misma edad, pero no protesto, no tenía el valor. Su temor superaba su enojo, con algo de vergüenza balbuceó su respuesta.

-Mi… mi ropa- soltó sin atreverse a mirar a su señor.

Sasuke estaba a punto de golpearse la frente por semejante frase idiota ¿Solo por su ropa? Era una excusa mas que estúpida. La había usado casi toda su vida y ahora la avergüenza, eso solo le hacía confirmas mas de que alguna amistad ella había hecho (Aunque no le parecía misterio quien podía ser). Ese tipo de cosas eran las responsables de que Sasuke perdiera el gusto por los romances largos y permanentes, si tendría que aguantar esas estupideces de por vida era mejor morir.

-¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué pare el auto y te compre algo? No soy una sucursal de quejas- cada vez estaba mas molesto.

-No… no decía eso.. pero… no estoy cómoda… yo no- Hinata no sabía que decir.

Sasuke se levanta bruscamente (sus asientos estaban uno frente del otro) y se abalanza a ella. Por un momento, Hinata creyó que sería victima de los acosos del joven de nuevo, poco tardo en darse cuenta de lo que hacía en verdad. Con una mano sujetándole la muñeca le sacó el tocado de su cabeza y de un tirón le arrancó el delantal.

-Si te avergüenza tanto haré algo al respecto- dijo Sasuke mientras luchaba con las débiles manos de Hinata.

Ella dejo de moverse tanto y se concentro mas en la mirada de Sasuke, que no paraba de examinarla, buscando cualquier rastro que la delatara como una mucama.

Termino arrancando las mangas de puntillo, le sacó aquel moño que tenía en el cuello de su camisa. Levantó su falda para llagar a la cumbre de sus medias, el simple roce de sus manos en su piel, tan cerca de su entrepierna la hizo en enrojecer un poco, pero la verdadera intención era arrancar los puntillos y moños de estas.

Al final, quedo una especie de "Lolita gótica" mezclada con una viuda joven. En verdad quedo desastroso, pero el Uchiha se veía satisfecho con su trabajo: la camisa blanca al descubierto le daba lugar para ver vagamente su sostén rosa, las medias rotas y sus mangas arrancadas le daban un aspecto de gatita tímida, acorralada en una esquina, siendo atacada por un perro en celo. No hay que olvidar el detalle de que Sasuke relacionaba todo con el sexo o el erotismo, mientras que Hinata si veía la realidad. Cualquiera que la viera seguro tendría la caridad de regalarle alguna remera o unos pantalones, parecía indigente o esas que les resbala lo que el resto hable de su aspecto. Tal vez algo parecido a una rebelde o una pordiosera, en fin, ella era todo menos presentable.

Mientras Sasuke contaba las cuadras para llegar, Hinata trataba de arreglarse lo mas posible para ocultar los daños hechos a su ropa, pero en el fondo, agradecía el intento de Sasuke. Dobló sus mangas dañadas para que no se vieran los bordes rotos, llegando a nivelarlas a la altura de su codo (lo cual le molestaba ya que hacía frío pero prefería eso a que la gente la mirara con pena por su vestimenta), su falta la ajustó mas abajo así no se veían los agujeros en sus panty-medias (terminando a la altura de la rodilla) y acomodando la camisa para que no se notaran sus múltiples arrugas producto del forcejeo. Terminó con un resultado que apenas tocaba lo decente, pero era mejor que lo anterior.

Cuando terminó su deber, el auto se había detenido.

-Parece que llegamos. Baja- Ordeno el Uchiha con una sonrisa en el rostro. Una actitud mas que distinta a la de hace unos momentos.

Hinata obedece y desciende del vehículo. No podía no reconocer esa esquina, allí fue donde empezó a vigilar al rubio de aquella cuadra. Nunca espero tener que volver de esa forma y tan pronto, menos con Sasuke atrás.

-Despierta- dijo Sasuke, notando distraída a Hinata- No quiero terminar hablándole a la pared. Te lo voy a hacer fácil: Aleja al niño de mi conejito.

Hinata proceso la frase y llego a la conclusión de que tenía que mantener a ambos hermanos lejos uno del otro, obviamente ella iría con Naruto. La sola idea la hacía ponerse de todos colores.

-¿Tengo que… ser yo?- dijo Hinata tímida.

-¿Vez a alguien mas aquí?- Preguntó Sasuke de manera irónica mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba con un poco de cansancio, no le gustaba que le de tantas vueltas al asunto, ambos sabían que la voluntad de un Uchiha era Ley, mas para sus sirvientes.

-No… ¿No tardará mucho verdad?- Preguntó Hinata mientras temblaba levemente a causa de los nervios y el clima frío del lugar- No quiero estar sola… y me necesitan en la casa.

-Tardaré lo que tenga que tardar- respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras se daba vuelta y se iba- No creo que te aburras tanto, cualquier cosa puedes hacer que tu amigo practique contigo lo que te enseñé esta mañana.

El rostro de la muchacha se tiñó de carmesí al recordar aquel momento con el Uchiha. No podía imaginar lo mismo con Naruto, no era esa clase de chico. No lo conocía tanto, pero podía asegurar que en su mente no había perversión.

Ignorando el hecho de haberse quedado sin compañía, Hinata mira desde la esquina de la calle la puerta de la morada donde vivía él. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Tocar y esperar que la reciba con afecto? Seguro ni recordaba su nombre y si lo hiciera, pensaría que es una desesperada por haber ido a buscarlo a su casa cuando no eran más que conocidos.

Después de varias reflexiones mentales y suspiros, se decidió a dar el primer paso pero cuando levantó la mirada pudo notar que la puerta de la morada se abría lentamente.

-No quiero que salgas hoy a trabajar- se escuchaban los gritos de la joven de cabellos rosados- Sabes bien que tu salud no esta del todo bien.

-¿Acaso estará enfermo?- se preguntó Hinata, que a pesar de estar a media cuadra de distancia, los oía como si estuvieran justo al lado suyo- Tal vez es mejor no hacer esto hoy.

-Sabes bien que lo que diga el médico es basura, yo me siento bien- reprochaba el rubio mientras hacia pucheros como un pequeño- Déjame trabajar mañana, Sakura. Necesitamos el dinero para pagar las deudas a los del mercado, hemos fiado mucho este mes.

-No importa, trabajaré mas. Ino me dijo que necesita ayuda por las nevadas- dijo Sakura de brazos cruzados toda orgullosa. En cierto modo, a Hinata le recordaba algo a Sasuke. Tal vez, era ese el porque de esa atracción tan enfermiza.

-Vamos, Sakura. Tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer- dijo Naruto algo serio- Tal vez… Sasori tenga alguna tarea tranquila para mi. Después de todo es un estudio de arte, a lo mejor me necesitan para comprar materiales o cargar un par de esculturas. De verdad, no quiero dejarte esto a ti sola.

Hinata no se dio cuenta en ese momento, que se había sonrojado con solo escucharlo hablar y ni siquiera se dirigía a ella, él no había notado su presencia. Era tan atento, dedicado, aún estando enfermo quería ayudar en el hogar. Definitivamente era la cara opuesta de Sasuke.

-Hoy Ino me dará mi paga, tal vez con eso pueda saldar todas las deudas y nos dejará un poco para comer. A lo mejor alcanza hasta la semana que viene que cobre dinero de nuevo – Dijo Sakura pensativa- Si no me lleva mucho tiempo, pasare por la casa de Sasori y le preguntaré. Hasta entonces, te quedarás y cuidarás tu salud.

-Lo haré- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa franca.

Dando un par de saltitos cortos, Sakura se aleja de su hogar. Mirando fijamente el camino con una sonrisa, pasa al lado de Hinata (A la cual obviamente no conocía y, por esa razón, ignora). Esta última, mientras, no paraba de tocarse el pecho, escuchando atentamente su corazón el cual expresaba miedo.

Hinata tragó saliva, miró al frente y empezó a caminar lentamente.

-Mira esa niña ¿No tendrá frió? Estamos a 10 grados y de mangas cortas- dijo una anciana a su compañera en voz baja, lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie mas escuchara.

-Tienes razón, pero mírala mas de cerca: su ropa en sus últimas, tal vez ese sea su único atuendo- respondió la temblorosa mujer con algo de pena- Nunca la había visto, a lo mejor llegó de otros barrios buscando trabajo, algo de comida o ropa.

-Yo por mi parte si la había visto- irrumpió la primera mujer con una pequeña sonrisa- Estaba con el rebelde Naruto hace unos días, me alegra que ese niño tenga una novia que le haga compañía cuando mi pequeña Sakura está trabajando tan duro.

-¿Su novia? ¿Seguro?- preguntó la acompañante- No digo que sea imposible pero es que el chico no hace mas que buscar empleos por doquier, no creía que tuviera tiempo para romances.

-El amor puede mas que la necesidad monetaria ¿No?- sonrió- Mira, te lo dije. Fue a visitar a Naruto, está en su puerta.

La dulce Hinata jugaba con sus manos sin animarse a tocar a la puerta. "¿Qué pensará? ¿Me recordará?" Su corazón parecía que escaparía de su pecho y se escondería en el lugar mas remoto de la tierra, dejando el cuerpo receptor atrás para que no pudiera sentir mas vergüenza ni temor.

Cuando se le cruzó el pensamiento de irse al momento recordó a su amo Sasuke regañándola, humillándola, amenazando con hacerle saber a Neji que contactó con un hombre. ¿Qué garantía tenía de que el demonio Uchiha no sabía tampoco del intento de violación? Neji la ocultaría en esa mansión oscura para siempre, como Rapunzel en su incansable torre mientras le repetía "Sabía que no tenía que salir".

-Por favor, recuérdame- dijo la pequeña en voz baja mientras alejaba su brazo de su cuerpo y lo encaminaba a la puerta.

Tres golpes leves y temerosos se hicieron escuchar, al segundo se oyeron pasos del interior de la casa que retumbaban en el piso crujiente de madera y cada vez se hacía mas sonoros.

-¡Voy!- Se escucho de adentro.

Su voz inundó todo su ser y el rubor no tardo en aparecer. Otra vez cara a cara, sin nadie mas a su alrededor. "Por favor recuérdame"

-¿Qué necesita?- dijo Naruto sin ver quien era apenas abrió la puerta.

En ese instante el mundo se congelo para la tímida muchacha, su rostro que compartía alegría, su cabello dorado, le parecía una persona diferente a la que conoció en un principio. Este Naruto… era aún mas hermoso.

-Yo… no se si… esto…- no paraba de balbucear mirando el piso mientras temblaba levemente.

-¡Puedes enfermarte! ¿Qué haces así con este clima Hinata?- Naruto se abalanza hacia ella con una expresión seria en su rostro mientras se quitaba su campera negra y naranja para depositarla en los hombros de Hinata y protegerla del frío.

Esa especie de abrazo la dejó perpleja. ¿Acaso él… se acordaba de su nombre?

-¡Y mira tu ropa! ¿Acaso alguien te molestó? ¿Satsuko se cruzó en tu camino?- Naruto parecía su padre, pero para las ancianas espectadoras y muchos mas eran mas bien una pareja- Responde ¿Estás bien, Hinata?

-Tu… ¿Te acuerdas de mi?- Dijo Hinata sin darse cuenta, sin temor o rubor alguno.

-Claro que me acuerdo de ti, aunque eso es lo de menos ahora- dijo Naruto algo serio- Tienes que hacer algo con esa ropa, entra ahora.

-Yo… no hace falta- dijo Hinata fuera de su transe, recuperando el color rojo típico de sus mejillas. Entraría a la casa de un hombre, uno de los muy escasos que tenían su confianza.

La sentó en el sillón de la sala y corrió a uno de los cuartos con una cara de preocupación. Mientras Hinata escondía su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Estoy con un chico en su casa. Estoy sola con un hombre. Solos, estamos solos- repetía Hinata en voz baja para convencerse de esa situación que no la hacía sentir muy cómoda.

-Mierda, todavía no está la ropa de la lavandería- se escuchó desde uno de los cuartos.

"¿Acaso… busca ropa para mí?"

-Tendrás que usar eso, es lo único que hay- Naruto le enseña de nuevo su campera pero esta vez con unos shorts negros que no eran tan largos como Hinata acostumbraba.

-En… en serio estoy bien. No necesitas darme nada de ropa- decía ella tratando de sonar amable.

-Si no te la pones te resfriaras- dijo Naruto preocupado- Se que los pantalones son como para verano pero es mejor que esa falda destrozada, además la campera es abrigada, lo compensara un poco. ¡Mira! Ve a ese cuarto de allí y tomate tu tiempo para arreglarte.

Hinata tomo el atuendo entre sus brazos y siguió las indicaciones de su compañero. Entró al cuarto y cerro la puerta para luego apoyar su espalda en esta.

-¿En que me metí?- pensó mientras escondía su rostro en aquella prenda negra y naranja-… Tiene su aroma.

Se sacó su camisa hecha hilachas, la doblo lo mejor que pudo y la dejo a un lado. Retiró su falda para hacer lo mismo con ella y finalmente se despojó de sus medias. Quedo completamente en ropa interior mientras miraba su nuevo vestuario y ocultaba con sus brazos sus vergüenzas a pesar de que no había nadie en el cuarto.

Tomó primero los pantaloncillos. Se podía ver que Sakura era delgada, lo que le despertaba una mínima envidia a Hinata la cual no era un esqueleto. La prenda entraría pero no quedaría precisamente holgada. Sus glúteos se marcaban mucho y resaltaba mucho sus caderas anchas (pero proporcionales a su cuerpo). Tocó su vientre a pesar de que ese no era el problema, siempre le había molestado sus piernas y caderas, las creía robustas para alguien de brazos delgados.

Hinata movió su cabeza repetidas veces para salir de su transe, su cuerpo se estaba congelando y el lugar no era muy cálido que digamos. Tomó la campera en sus manos y la extendió para verla mejor. Había leído muchos mangas (o al menos los que pudo sin que Neji se enterara) en los que las chicas solían vestirse con las ropas de sus amantes luego del acto.

Las mentes mas puras son las mas fáciles de corromper y Hinata no era del todo ingenua en el tema pero ni siquiera había dado su primer beso hasta la fecha, ningún chico le había dicho te quiero, cero confesiones y ninguna cita. Puede que sus compañeros de clase no querían salir con la simple sirvienta de Sasuke Uchiha, por ahí Neji les inspiraba miedo, siempre sobre protector o simplemente no la veían atractiva.

Las camisas de esos chicos protegían el cuerpo desnudo de las jóvenes y sus manos eran cubiertas por las mangas ya que eran de talles superiores. No tenían nada mas que esa provocativa prenda transparente o a veces solo usaban las bragas para no soltar mucho la imaginación.

El vestuario de Naruto no era del todo provocativo si lo traía una chica, además de que de por si a él le quedaba grande a ella seguro le quedaría mucho peor, pero aún así la usó. Tal como en las historias sus manos estaban cubiertas, el cuello era tan amplio que dejaba ver un poco el hombro de Hinata y era tan largo de llegaba a cubrirle ese diminuto pantalón, parecía no llevar nada abajo.

-¿Él pensará que esto es provocador?- Pensó Hinata antes de salir de esas cuatro paredes- Tengo miedo ¿Y si me ve de manera lasciva? ¿Si nota mis muslos gordos?

-¿Estás lista?- Se escuchó de afuera mientras unos golpecitos a la puerta acababan mas con los pensamientos de Hinata.

-Ya… ya salgo- dijo Hinata mientras corría a la puerta.

Antes de girar la perilla, tragó algo de saliva a cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-¡Gra… Gracias por la ropa!- Gritó sin querer mientras hacía a un lado la puerta.

-Ahh, me alegra que te sirvan. Siéntate, hice té- dijo Naruto amablemente mientras iba hacía la mesa.

Reacción nula, no era como si Hinata esperara los mejores halagos, pero no le hacía mal saber si le quedaba bien esa ropa.

Mientras tanto, Sakura caminaba tranquila entre las calles, sumida en sus propios pensamientos pero por mas distraía de que estaba no podía dejar de sentir que la seguían. Efectivamente así era, el Uchiha iba tras ella con una sonrisa macabra pero Sakura aún no se había volteado a ver si en verdad era acosada.

Todo parecía ir bastante bien en la vida de la joven, sonrisa fresca y actitud positiva, algo que Sasuke encontraba raro, pero a Sakura no le servía de nada mostrarle preocupación al mundo. Así es, la pequeña guerrera moría de miedo día tras día. No podía dejar de recordar esas manos encima de ella, esas frases tan obscenas, el modo en que vendió su alma al diablo.

Siempre fue conciente de que lo que se decía en la televisión y revistes no era cien por ciento verdad ¿Qué persona ganaría fama diciendo "Me importa una mierda los niños de África, canciones sobre ellos llenan mi bolsillo"? pero nunca creyó que el verdadero ser detrás de la estrella era tan maligno, codicioso y pervertido. Notas sobre los amoríos de Sasuke hubo millones, su última aventura con su compañera de rodaje era mas que conocida pero ¿Con que valor desaprovecharía los lujos de esa vida?, aún así lo admiraba, escuchaba todas sus canciones y trataba de ver todas las apariciones televisivas que hacía. Ahora no podía escuchar su nombre sin sentir que el corazón le saldría del cuerpo.

Vivía asustada de que algo le pasara, de que la tomará por la fuerza y la viole, que no cumpla su parte del trato. Se plantearon reglas, claro, pero nada le aseguraban que las cumpla, de una persona tan mentirosa no se extrañaría ese tipo de canalladas.

-Un año- susurró la joven para si misma mientras caminaba mirando el suelo, adoptando una expresión deprimente.

En ese tiempo podría pasar de todo, Sasuke podría intentar cualquier cosa cuando menos se la espere y ella no podría hacer nada mas que estar alerta para evitar la victoria del Uchiha y, a la vez, ocultar su vergüenza a todo el mundo. Hizo ese trato por la gente que amaba, sí, pero en ese momento se arrepentía tanto de esas malditas palabras.

A lo lejos podía ver la florería de Ino, esta última estaba fuera firmando un par de papeles con un distribuidor conocido mientras hombres metían esa hermosa mercancía al local que aún no habría sus puertas al público ese día. Sakura apuró el paso, pensando que su ayuda era necesaria en ese momento. Sasuke ni se molesto en acelerar, es mas, se detuvo en seco, viendo a su conejito correr.

-Que pases un buen día en el trabajo mi pequeña flor- dijo con una sonrisa escondida bajo la capucha de su buzo, lo que menos quería era llamar la atención de la gente.

Sasuke metió sus manos en los bolsillos mientras su sonrisa se hacía cada vez mas amplia a medida que estrujaba con mas fuerza los billetes escondidos en su prenda.

-Veamos… ¿A qué tienda voy primero?

Hinata temblaba en su lugar mientras miraba el humo que emanaba su taza de té. El rubor era casi incontenible pero Naruto ni cuenta se había dado, él siempre tan ingenuo.

-Lamento no tener nada que ofrecer para acompañar, pero debes entender mi situación, gente como tu y yo apenas puede disfrutar de la hora del té- dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la morena.

Ella lo mira confundida ¿Tu y yo? Luego de pensarlo un poco llegó a la conclusión de que él asimiló que estaban en la misma situación económica. Corregirlo le daba pena pero no quería mentir haciéndose la pobrecita y dar lástima, pero decir que ella vivía cómodamente en la mansión de un actor pervertido era lo peor que podría decirle.

-La verdad es que no soy de por aquí, ni siquiera cerca- dijo Hinata mirando el suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-La verdad es que eso se nota- respondió Naruto con una amplia sonrisa- No nos conocemos, no sabemos nada del otro y aún así nos encontramos de nuevo. Me caes bien, por eso que nos sigamos viendo y seamos amigos.

Hinata alza la mirada, su mente en blanco no podía procesar el momento. Un amigo, su primer amigo en serio. Quería, claro que quería.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, te había prometido un paseo por el lugar- prosiguió Naruto- por razones médicas no puedo salir y me quedo solo casi toda la mañana. Se que es mucho pedir pero ¿Podrías venir las veces que puedas a esta hora? La verdad no conozco mucha gente de mi edad y la compañía de alguien me haría bien. Juro que me portaré bien.

Hinata seguía sin decir palabra. Ese tipo de propuesta apresurada solo podía hacerla un chico como el, alguien tan inocente que no encuentra el doble sentido en nada. A decir verdad, Naruto la vería todas las veces que se puedan aún sin pedirlo, Sasuke la haría aparecer por allí una y mil veces para estar a solas con Sakura y aunque le preocupaba un poco esa chica que no conocía no podía negar que la oportunidad que tenía de hacer al menos un amigo de verdad la hacía muy feliz.

-Claro, vendré a verte y seremos buenos amigos- pronunció finalmente con una sonrisa.

* * *

Para finalizar voy a dar una breve explicación de mi LARGA ausencia y mi falta de compromiso: exámenes de fin de año, mudanza dificultosa, enfermedad (otra vez) y un poco la inspiración. Los dejé meses sin continuación y aunque no es la historia mas seguida del mundo ni la mas interesante estoy conciente de que la gente que le es fiel a la lectura quieren, a cambio de su tiempo, algo agradable para leer que cumpla con sus expectativas y creo que el modo en el que agradezco su cariño y fidelidad es lo que falla. Por eso eliminare la historia y no la continuaré hasta lograr estabilidad en mi vida… Quiero agradecer, no mentira XD Pequeño chiste para empezar el año seguido de una buena noticia: ESTOY DE VACACIONES. Voy a tener 24 horas diarias para centrarme en esta historia y varios proyectos futuros. Espero que sepan perdonar esta falla GRAVE y me den otra oportunidad. A cambio, la continuación será puesta la semana que viene y déjenme decirle que es cuando la historia al fin agarra una curva interesante. La verdad las ideas que tuve estando lejos de la computadora me dan muchas ideas para mas adelante y para ahora lo que me entusiasma bastante. Espero poder hacer un buen trabajo y complacerlos ya que escribir este tipo de historias es un hobbie que disfruto mucho y la verdad no pienso dejar en mucho tiempo :)

Gracias por la paciencia y espero que haya disfrutado el capitulo de hoy.


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Segura que tiene arreglo?- Dijo el rubio mientras le pasaba a su compañera aguja e hilo

-Sí, siempre me la paso remendando ropa de todos donde vivo. Te aseguro que puedo arreglarlo- Respondió Hinata mientras tomaba los objetos ofrecidos- Gracias.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo se daño de esta forma? Parece como si te hubieran atacado- dijo naruto confundido.

-Yo… no soy muy buena con los perros que digamos-Ella se sonroja al dar esa respuesta tan tonta, aunque no había duda que Naruto se la había tragado. No le gustaba mentir.

Pasaron horas desde la llegada de la tímida morena a la casa de Naruto. Ya sus manos no temblaban y no titubeaba al hablar, su vista no se desviaba y su mente ya no se quedaba en blanco con solo escuchar su voz. Ahora ella podía hablar con tranquilidad con Naruto, lo hacía con paz y alegría.

Para conocer del otro se hacían como un juego de preguntas: primero pregunta uno y luego el que responde interroga al otro.

Todo tipo de preguntas aparecieron: familiares, gustos de comida o música, animales y todo se respondía de modo telegrama (Pregunta-Respuesta-Pregunta-Respuesta…) pero no de un modo frívolo, se sonreían y ponía mucha atención al otro. Aunque Hinata era la mas interesada en escucharlo y conocer de él: Neji era su único confidente varón que conocía y ahora estaba creando otro por su cuenta. Pero ¿Por qué es distinto a cuando hablaba con su primo?

-Bien, me toca- dijo Naruto algo entusiasmado- ¿Tienes novio?

Hinata se pincha el dedo al escuchar la pregunta, esas palabras la habían desorientado. Viniendo de Naruto no podía ser un "Entonces ¿Quieres que yo sea tu novio?", era imposible puesto que apenas se estaban conociendo. El confesar que no tenía y que nunca lo tuvo la hacía sentir como una fracasada.

Tantas vueltas que daba en su mente hacían que la duda de Naruto creciera, pero Hinata ni cuenta se había dado, trataba de buscar las palabras correctas para confesar la triste verdad de la joven. Tan sumida estaba en su mente que no notó como Naruto acerco su cuerpo al de ella y su cara cada vez estaba más próxima a la de su compañera.

Hinata, en medio de su vacilación, lo notó. Este repentino movimiento de Naruto hizo que se pusiera mas que nerviosa.

_-Acaso… ¿Querrá besarme?... No, no quiero…_

-¿Qué… Que haces?- dijo ella en voz baja, tan bajo que ni Naruto, cada vez mas cerca de Hinata, pudo escucharlo.

Hinata podía ya sentir la respiración de él, le hizo acordar a su escena con Sasuke … _"Cualquier cosa puedes hacer que tu amigo practique contigo lo que te enseñé esta mañana" _Pero algo era diferente, un aura de tranquilidad la invadía y su cuerpo no le permitía alejar al rubio. Al ver que su ser no reaccionaba a sus deseos cerró sus ojos fuertemente y esperó.

Al segundo, pudo sentir como un calor abrazante surgía de su frente. Extrañada, abrió los ojos y pudo ver al enérgico joven posando su frente en la de ella mientras miraba para arriba pensativo.

-Menos mal, creí que tenías fiebre- dijo él alejándose de ella con una sonrisa- tus mejillas estaban muy rojas.

Hinata aprieta sus mejillas con fuerza comprobando el ardor que estás producían y cada vez se ponía peor: por esa pregunta tan vergonzosa que le hicieron, por tener un contacto tan cercano con Naruto y, sobre todo, por ser tan tonta al creer que alguien querría besarla. Pero por otro lado, la preocupación que tenía el rubio por ella, la hacían reconfortarse un poco, lo suficiente para que una mínima sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

-No tienes que preocuparte… me pasa mucho- dijo Hinata finalmente.

-Es que estuviste tanto tiempo en el frío con esa ropa, pero si dices que estás bien…- Naruto vuelve a retomar su lugar inicial al otra lado del sofá- Retomando el tema, no me contestaste ¿Tienes?

Hinata vuelve a quedarse en blanco, pero esta vez por un tiempo corto. Baja la cabeza para que no vea su rubor otra vez, mirando al suelo atentamente, junta aire para dar a la luz su realidad, pero Naruto la interrumpe.

-¡No tienes que avergonzarte, Hinata!- dice Naruto entre risas- Esta bien si no tienes, puedes decirlo tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo sabías que diría que no?- pregunta Hinata confundida.

-Tienes una cara fácil de adivinar- responde Naruto con una sonrisa- Pero no tienes que sentirte mal ni nada.

A Hinata no le reconfortaba nada eso, el recordarle que nunca tuvo novio y que encima era predecible la ponía de mal humor, era alguien a la que todo le afectaba, hasta lo mas mínimo. En resumen, alguien histérico.

Naruto no tardó nada en darse cuenta que había herido a la morena nuevamente así que dijo algo que a lo mejor la haría sentir mejor.

-Yo no tengo novia hace tiempo, pero no por eso me avergüenzo.

Hinata levanta la cabeza y lo mira detenidamente a los ojos. No lo demostraba, porque aún tenía un choque de emociones en su mente, pero estaba feliz por escuchar esas palabras.

Por otra parte, ya siendo la una de la tarde, Sakura se disponía a tomar su descanso para comer el almuerzo.

-¡Espera! Sin tu dinero no podrás comprar nada, frentona- Gritó Ino mientras salía de su tienda con un sobre en la mano, moviendo este energéticamente.

-No lo muestres así por la calle, podrían robarte- Dijo Sakura mientras agarraba el sobre con enojo y lo guardaba muy profundamente en el bolsillo de su enorme saco- pareciera como si tu intención fuera que vieran que tienes dinero en la mano.

-Mi intención era solo que no olvides tu dinero y espero que así no vuelvas a olvidarlo- dijo Ino sonriente- Si no llevas dinero no podrás pagar el almuerzo y si no comes tu pechos no crecerán nunca.

Sakura odiaba que la agarre siempre por ese costado. Desde los doce años, los pechos de Ino habían crecido hasta llegar la copa D actual que poseía además de esas curvas pronunciadas que poseía. Los senos de Sakura apenas rozaban la copa B y no tenía la cintura tan marcada como desearía cualquiera, pero si tenía lo suyo: Ojos verdes brillantes y atrayentes, una cabello brillante y corto además de sus largas piernas.

Ino puso una mano tras su cabeza y otra en su cintura mientras inflaba el pecho en la cara de Sakura. Las calzas negras ajustadas mostraban sus piernas bastante bien y aunque llevaba un sweater largo y de color chocolate que, a pesar de ser holgado, no podía contener el busto de la joven.

-No te desanimes, Sakura- dijo la joven de cabellera dorada con una sonrisa- Algún día podrás compararte conmigo.

-Al menos no necesito ropa grande para ocultar el estómago, Ino-cerda - gritó Sakura con odio- Prefiero ser delgada y plana que ser como tú y ver como mis pechos se ponen aguados y cada vez alcanzan mas el piso.

No era raro verlas pelear, todos disfrutaban de los pleitos que tenían. No podían negar que eran buenas amigas por muchos gritos o insultos que haya entre las dos.

-Me voy, sino no tendré tiempo de comer- dijo Sakura dándose media vuelta con cara de ofendida.

-Sí, vete. Es mas, tienes hora libre, no quiero ver tu cara en un rato largo- Gritó Ino mientras se metía a su negocio nuevamente.

Al estar unos metros más lejos, Sakura cambia su cara de enojada por una tímida sonrisa. Ino la amaba y ese amor era mutuo. La rubia sabía que Sakura estaba agotadísima, no dormía bien en las noches y su mente estaba en otro mundo por tantas preocupaciones (no hace falta aclarar porque) que prefirió darle mas tiempo para que se relajara. Si fuera por ella, le daría vacaciones pagas, pero la ayuda en la florería era indispensable en esos momentos y no estaba para dar plata por caridad a nadie, igual que todos.

Lo primero que hizo Sakura con su tiempo libre fue comer. El primer puesto que encontró era de Ramen y eso le hizo recordar que Naruto no tenía casi nada de comer, pero el tiempo no le alcanzaría ni para llegar as u puerta.

-Bueno, creo que había fruta en la nevera- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento en el local.

Solo le había llevado quince minutos acabar su ramen, era de comer rápido y llenarse fácil. Con una hora y media de sobra decidió ir al mercado central y pagar las deudas que tenía (o las que el dinero le podía permitir).

La abuela Chiyo era querida por todos y vista como una buena samaritana. Se hizo cargo de Sasori sin ayuda de nadie cuando los padres de este murieron y a pesar de que la situación no era buena adopto a Sakura y Naruto de la calle dándoles lo mejor que pudo hasta el último segundo de su vida.

Ese amor y dedicación lo compartió con todos su vecinos a lo largo de su existencia, en sus tiempos libres creaba marionetas de madera y hacía espectáculos gratuitos en la calle en sus días libres para los niños. Del mercado siempre recibía frutas, vegetales o carne de regalo a cambio de la alegría que repartía.

Sakura también se había ganado el afecto de la gente siendo la que mas duro trabajaba tanto en la casa como en los estudios. Al irse Chiyo, lo único que podía hacer la gente por los pequeños que dejo atrás era darles empleo y comida. Fiarles la comida tampoco era molestia y nunca los presionaban para pagar pero Sakura era demasiado delicada con ese tema y mientras mas rápido saldaba deudas, mejor.

El primer lugar era una carnicería donde tenía acumulada la deuda mas grande. En la puerta apretó el bolsillo lleno de dinero rezando que esta vez alcanzara para saldar todo.

Entró con una sonrisa y saludo educadamente al encargado.

-¡Sakura!- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo- ¿Qué vas a llevar?

-Nada por hoy, solo venía a pagar lo que le debo- Respondió sonriente Sakura mientras sacaba el sobre.

-¿Pagar? No hay necesidad, pequeña- respondió el anciano mientras se reía.

-Pero tengo suficiente dinero, no se preocupe- dijo ella preocupada, siempre le discutían que no había apuro con pagar.

-No es eso, es que tu ya no me debes nada- respondió el dueño del lugar.

Sakura se queda atónita, nunca olvidaba ese tipo de cosas y no recordaba para nada haber pisado el lugar en mucho tiempo. A lo mejor la había pagado la última vez que fue y ya no recordaba producto del estrés acumulado por culpa de Sasuke.

-Ah… - dijo ella aún confundida luego de un momento de silencio- ¿Está seguro? Porque no recuerdo.

-Mas que seguro- interrumpió el viejo-No des tantas vueltas al asunto, tu ya no me debes nada.

-Si ese es el caso, me voy- dijo ella metiendo su dinero de nuevo en el bolsillo de su abrigo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta- Gracias y hasta pronto.

-Adiós Sakura y felicidades- Grito el anciano dejándola confundida.

¿Felicidades? ¿Acaso era su cumpleaños o algo así? Había veces que lo olvidaba pero estaba segura que ese no era la razón de la felicitación. A lo mejor él se había confundido pero aún así no hizo caso y fue a la siguiente tienda, cerciorándose de equivocarse esta vez.

Esta vez era una verdulería, una anciana y su nieta comía sandía sentadas en pequeñas sillas con asientos de paja tejida. Ambas conversaban y reían. La pequeña al ver a Sakura saltó de su asiento para recibir amorosamente a la recién llegada.

-Sakura vino y se quedará a jugar conmigo hoy- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Maya creciste desde la última vez que te ví- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- Lo lamento pero hoy no puedo. Abuela, vine a saldar mi deuda, aquí tengo el dinero del mes.

-Pero cielo, ese dinero no hace falta- dijo la anciana mientras miraba al rostro de Sakura- Ya recibí tu dinero.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Sakura casi alterada. Una vez valla y pase, dos ya no es una coincidencia- Pero si estoy segura que no le pagué.

-Tu no, ese jovencito vino y pagó todo por ti. Nunca recuerdo su nombre- dijo la anciana mientras ponía una cara pensativa mirando el suelo.

Esa mujer ya estaba vieja y su memoria ya estaba empezando a fallar desde hacía ya tiempo. Igual con memoria fallando o no, casi siempre olvidaba el nombre de Naruto, no siempre era él el que pagaba al mercado o iba de compras.

Esto le confirmaba que Sasuke no merodeaba por el lugar, cosa que le daba cierto alivio, pero ahora estaba preocupada y enojada ¿De donde había sacado tales cantidades ese niño? Últimamente ella estaba preocupada por el dinero y Naruto se había dado cuenta de ello fácilmente ¿Y si había hecho alguna estupidez por plata? No decía que robar ya que hasta en sus épocas de vagabundo él nunca había tomado dinero ajeno, pero si podía pensar en préstamos a gente equivocada o trabajos ilegales. Era imposible que lo haya pagado con el dinero de su último trabajo ya que Sakura era la encargada de los ingresos.

Pensando lo peor decidió llamar a Ino desde un teléfono público y decir que Naruto necesitaba de ella ahora y que si quería podía descontar algo de su salario. Mientras mas rápido se sacara esa enorme duda, mejor.

Mientras tanto, en el hogar de la preocupada joven, Naruto y Hinata reían mientras hablaban de experiencias graciosas que habían pasado en varios momentos de su vida. A medida que las palabras surgían de la boca de él, Hinata empezó a sentir que no le bastaba con saber esos mínimos detalles sobre su vida, quería mas. Que su distancia entre ambos se acortará, que sus tiernas y cálidas tocaran las suyas, que esos hermosos ojos azules la miraran para siempre. Sumergida en sus pensamientos, no notó el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y la inocente sonrisa que se formaba en sus finos labios.

_-"…Me gustas"_

Hinata imaginó esas palabras saliendo de Naruto, alegría en su rostro y un escenario completamente blanco. Ellos dos solos, mirándose fijamente sin decir nada…

¿Pero que estaba pensando? ¿Qué clase de sueños estaba teniendo? Hinata movió su rostro nuevamente y se agarró la cabeza. ¿En que clase de pervertida se estaba convirtiendo? Era la segunda vez en su vida que pasaban un momento juntos y ya imaginaba cosas alocadas.

-Sabes en cierto modo me haces acordar a Sakura- dijo Naruto cortando con el breve silencio de hace unos segundos- Seguro se llevarían bien si se conocieran…-Naruto se pone una expresión pensativa- ¿Y si la conoces? Ella llegará a las cuatro ¿Te podrás quedar hasta esa hora?

Hinata en ese momento reacciona: No sabía a que hora debía marcharse, ni siquiera donde debía encontrarse con Sasuke, aunque dudaba que el mismo supiera cuanto tiempo tardaría, era de hacer todo impulsivamente.

Tenía miedo de conocer a la pequeña de cabellos rosados ya que tenía la impresión de ser igual a Sasuke cuando se trata de ocultarle algo: es imposible. Seguro ella sabría que esta relacionada con Sasuke y la echaría. ¿Mentir? Era demasiado mala para eso, a la justa Naruto creía sus estupideces.

-La verdad… me da vergüenza- dijo ella mirando a un costado- Creo que se molestaría al saber que una desconocida entró a su casa.

Naruto suspiró al ver que no podía competir con la timidez de esa niña. Él por naturaleza era sociable (aunque para muchos era cargoso) y no le gustaba ver que Hinata era tan recluida, le daba pena. Quería ayudarla, verla feliz hablando con mas personas y, a la vez, conseguir una amiga de verdad.

Si nunca había conseguido una novia era por no ser muy bueno con las mujeres: lo veían como un bruto y desalineado, siempre metido en peleas callejeras y con vendajes o rasguños en la cara o sino lleno de polvo y tierra producto de esos trabajos que conseguía. No lograban ver al dulce chico que Hinata veía.

-Entonces tendrás que irte antes de las cuatro- dijo Naruto con algo de tristeza, la verdad era que estaba ansioso por conocerla mejor- Pero el saber que volverás me hace sentir mejor.

Hinata sonríe mientras acomoda su cabello que de tantas movidas de cabeza. Sentía como su corazón emitía un dulce tic-tac mientras grababa en su mente esos momentos hermosos.

Mas lejos, Sakura buscaba algún lugar donde llamar a Ino. Los teléfonos públicos por allí no abundaban mucho ya que los destrozaban para sacar las moneadas de ellos. Al no ver ninguno cerca, decidió ir a un negocio donde tenía deuda acumulada a preguntar sobre Naruto y si sabía algo sobre aquel dinero, ya le daría explicaciones a la rubia estando en su hogar. Además no quería llegar a su casa y gritar desesperadamente. A lo mejor había una explicación a todo.

Inmediatamente recordó la panadería a dos calles de allí, tomó aire y caminó lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su destino. Se tocaba el pecho con su mano derecha, sintiendo lo acelerado que estaba su corazón. Tenía miedo de enterarse de algo que la desgarrara por dentro, su querido Naruto, su hermano mayor al cual trataba como un mocoso… él no podía hacer algo de que arrepentirse.

Al llegar, no espero ni dos segundos para entrar. Sakura puso sus manos en el mostrador, sentía que debía sostenerse o se desmoronaría, la falta de sueño y el trabajo excesivo la estaban debilitando.

-Sakura, que alegría verte- dijo el dueño de la panadería, el señor Takeshi- Justo iba a llamar a tu casa para hacerte saber que tu dinero me fue recibido.

-Justo de eso quería hablarle- dijo Sakura pensando que había dado en la tienda correcta- Yo nunca le di a Naruto dinero para que le pague a nadie.

-Yo nunca dije que Naruto me pagó- dijo el hombre desconcertando a la joven- A él no lo veo hace tiempo. Vino un joven, mi esposa lo atendió, era de cabello oscuro y ojos rasgados ¿Acaso mi pequeña ya anda de novia?- esta última frase la dijo de modo juguetón pero a Sakura no le hizo gracia.

Separó sus manos del mostrador y se alejó lentamente sin darle la espalda al amable señor el cual quedo confundido.

Pasos cortos y pausados eran los que Sakura daba, su rostro ahora estaba pálido y sus manos temblaban. Tal era su distracción que no pudo evitar tropezar e irse de espaldas para el suelo, pero ¿Qué era de una princesa si no estaba su príncipe para salvarla?

-Cuidado, no quiero que mi conejito se haga daño- Manos grandes y suaves sostenían a Sakura por los hombros y una mínima sonrisa estaba formada en los labios de ese apuesto caballero.

-Sa…Sasuke- dijo ella al encontrar esos ojos negros con los de ella.

-Sakura, casi me das un susto de muerte- dijo el señor Takeshi mientras se movía de su puesto e iba a auxiliar a la joven- Muchas gracias joven.

-No hay porqué, es el papel de todo novio- ¿Novio? Sakura estaba muy confundida para contestar- La llevaré a su casa así descansa un poco.

-Así que si eres su pareja. Bien, cuida de mi niña. Te la encargo mucho- El señor Takeshi tomó el silencio de Sakura como una señal de que eso de la pareja era una realidad, pero ella estaba muy choqueada para corregirlo.

Con ayuda de Sasuke, Sakura se reincorporó y camino en silencio hacia la puerta junto a su caballero egoísta. De vez en cuando miraba para atrás, tratando de gritarle a alguien a sus espaldas que estaba con un joven que podía llegar a violarla, pero tenía miedo.

En su mente ella creía que él un día vendría, la sacaría de su cama y la llevaría a un motel para luego dejarla abandonada, pero había que reconocer que hoy había un caballero a su lado. Aún así, no todo estaba bien entre ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sakura con frialdad sin mirar a Sasuke, solo caminaba sin rumbo.

-Pregunta estúpida ¿No crees?- dijo Sasuke sonriendo- Sabes a lo que vine.

-Eres un puerco- dijo ella sin motivo alguno, era algo que tenía guardado en la garganta hace mucho- Intentaste violarme y ahora vienes por mas.

-Te recuerdo que mi visita estaba anunciada- dijo Sasuke algo molesto- Si te molesta tanto entrégate y me iré.

-Ni hoy ni en mil años- Dijo ella con repulsión mientras intentaba adelantarse a los pasos del azabache

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti- dijo Sasuke riendo- Eres histérica, violenta y aún así muy hermosa. Hace poco tuve sexo con una chica que no me satisfacía en nada, solo intentaba pensar la forma de acercarme a ti mientras la penetraba. Una chica que me vuelve tan loco no puede irse de mis manos.

Sakura, a pesar de que pensaba de que esa frase era asquerosa y atrevida, encontró el lado gentil de esas palabras, lo suficientemente amable para hacerla sentir avergonzada.

-¿Y que piensas hacerme hoy?- dijo Sakura tratando de desviar el tema.

-Hoy nada, no tenía nada planeado- respondió Sasuke- Solo quería volver a verte, lo necesitaba mucho.

Sakura baja la cabeza ¿Qué le pasaba? Él era un asqueroso pervertido, atacante de vírgenes y el idol mas falso del planeta, el diablo en persona. Aún así era tan cautivador, pero le faltaba mucho mas para hacerla caer a sus pies.

-¿Mañana a que hora saldrás de trabajar?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Averígualo tu mismo- dijo Sakura como un intento de ver los fuerte que era.

-No me costaría ni dos segundos hacerlo, pero quiero ahorrarme algo de tiempo, no es fácil ocultar mi rostro en una zona llena de jovencitas- Dijo Sasuke mientras ocultaba su rostro mas de lo que estaba bajo la capucha.

-Mi descanso es a las dos y salgo a las cuatro, se discreto o te mataré- dijo Sakura resignándose a ganarle esa batalla.

-¿Ahora que harás?- preguntó Sasuke para sacar tema.

-Tengo que ganarme el pan, no estoy para perder el tiempo contigo- Sakura se voltea y ve la hora en un televisor sobre una mesita al lado de una verdulería. Diez minutos mas y su tiempo libre acabaría.

-Seguro ni quieres que te acompañe- Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa medio arrogante- De todos modos estoy demasiado cansado.

Sakura se voltea y camina lentamente hacia su trabajo, no llegaría temprano muy seguramente pero igual no iba a perder la paga del día.

Sasuke sonríe mientras las ve partir, mira su delicado cuerpo mientras pensaba que algún día la haría suya.

El arrogante Uchiha toma su celular y escribe "Sal de allí, ahora". Lo manda al celular de la pequeña Hinata mientras pensaba que seguro se había olvidado que tenía el móvil encima. Caminó hasta la casa de Sakura y se paró casi en la esquina de la calle, de donde podía ver perfectamente como el rubio le habría la puerta a la dulce Hyuga. Una sonrisa maquiavélica había formado en su rostro mientras observaba que las ropas que llevaba puestas no le pertenecía. Al menos la chaqueta no era de ella.

-Nada mal-dijo Sasuke relamiéndose los labios- Hinata consiguió un buen botín aunque…no se me compara en nada.

Luego de un simple saludo de manos, Hinata se alejó de la puerta con un rubor leve en las mejillas y una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios. Ni el encontrar con la mirada a Sasuke la saco de su felicidad.

-Y bien ¿Te desnudó al menos?- preguntó Sasuke para ver avergonzada a Hinata, cosa que le divertía.

-Yo la pasé bien ¿Y usted?- respondió Hinata con una serenidad y alergia que ni Sasuke ni ninguno esperó.

-…Mañana me irá mejor- dijo Sasuke mientras abría su celular y llamaba al chofer.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE DE LEER**

El capítulo salió antes de esperado ¿No?

Se que dije una semana pero la creatividad lleva tiempo, trato de darles lo mejor y prefiero tardar un poco y darles algo decente para leer y no hacerlo en dos días y hacer que pierdan su tiempo en algo mediocre.

Bueno, ese no es el item importante. Lo importante es que… MEGHAN tiene Facebook =D

Se que todos en el mundo adolescente tienen Facebook, pero este es especialmente para este espacio. Donde podrán escribirme, comentarme o hacer lo que quieran en mi muro. Espero que sea una manera mas linda de relacionarme con mis lectores y conocerlos mejor. Claro que para hacer un perfil en Facebook hay que tener mail, el cual también esta disponible para ustedes.

Podrán consultarme cosas, hacer sugerencias, criticarme (sí, eso también) o pedirme One-shots. Antes también hacía historias al pedido de la gente de cualquier serie (que haya visto, aunque generalmente eran de Naruto) y se las dedicaba. Esa opción esta disponible también y voy a tratar de dejar a todo el mundo conforme =3

Bueno, en resumen, a los que desean, opinar, comentar, criticar, felicitar, recomendar historias o simplemente charlar, entre otras cosas, la cuenta de Facebook lleva el nombre de Meghan Hakumo. Para que sepan que agregan a la persona correcta la foto de perfil actual es de mi pareja favorita de Vocaloid: Gakupo y Luka ~

El mail es otra opción pero por alguna razón no se muestra completo aquí, visiten mi perfil y encuentrenlo ^^

Espero ver sus solicitudes de amistad pronto y verlo otra vez leyendo mis historias, gracias por el apoyo de siempre. Nos vemos =)


	8. Chapter 8

Día tras día, siempre en el mismo horario, dos personas escapaban de su casa a un mundo completamente ajeno al suyo. Lujos y fortunas, prestigio y admiración era reemplazado por un lugar que el mundo había olvidado: la zona pobre de Konoha. De todos modos valía la pena, Hinata podría conocer mas del ambiente del que había sido protegida obsesivamente y Sasuke podía tranquilamente ver a su obstinado conejito.

El que ambos desaparezcan por la mañana y volvieran por la tarde-noche llamó la atención de muchos en la mansión Uchiha, pero lo que mas les extrañaba era la actitud con la que volvían: Hinata parecía flotar en una nube. Tenten, su compañera de cuarto y su mejor amiga, juraba que la oía reír vagamente en las noches. Sasuke en cambio sonreía al cerrar los ojos, como si recordará algo y se relamía los labios a toda hora. Incluso permitió a Hinata vestir normalmente, lo que era extraño ya que él consideraba el uniforme fundamental (En realidad, Hinata tardaba tanto entre cada cambio de ropa que Sasuke prefirió que llevará prendas comunes para ahorrar tiempo)

Ese día habían desaparecido de nuevo. Era hora de almorzar y como siempre dos platos se enfriaban en la cocina esperando que alguien los devore.

Las hipótesis sobre esas escapadas diurnas sin explicación surgieron durante el almuerzo de ese día.

-¿Alguno tiene una mínima idea de donde van Hinata y el Señor? – Dijo TenTen mientras levantaba los platos vacíos.

-Ni idea, solo espero que no estén manteniendo relaciones sexuales, o Neji nos cortará el cuello- Dijo Shikamaru mientras tomaba lo poco que quedaba en su vaso de jugo.

-¡No digas esas cosas!- Gritó Tenten antes de entrar a la cocina.

-Yo no lo creo- Dice Lee mirando a Shikamaru fijamente- Sasuke no se molestaría en marcharse todas los días solo por eso.

-¿Se están escuchando? ¿De verdad creen que Hinata haría eso? ¡Ella le tiene miedo a los hombres!- Grita Tenten alterada ya que Hinata era una persona que apreciaba como una hermana menor.

-A mi la verdad no me preocupa, puedo comer sentado en la sala tranquilamente y no en la cocina como siempre- Dijo Chouji, como siempre de pocas palabras.

-Admito que es cómodo, pero creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que todos tenemos curiosidad por saber que hacen en la tarde- dijo Lee mientras recibía una porción de pastel para el postre por pare de Tenten.

-Aunque es una gran posibilidad, es obvio que no van a hacer lo que todos creímos que hacían- Tenten se sonroja porque en un momento también creyó que tenía sexo fuera de la casa- Nadie aquí va a preguntarle a Sasuke seguro.

Todos miraron a Tenten, sabiendo que Hinata abriría la boca solo si se lo pedía ella.

-No pongan esa cara porque no voy a obligar a nadie a hablar- dijo Tenten cruzándose de brazos- Si no me lo dijo de un principio es porque no quiere que nadie se entere y así se mantendrá.

-Pero la curiosidad te come ¿No?- dijo Lee con una sonrisa enorme- Te conozco de pequeña y se que es así.

Silencio absoluto en el lugar. La tenía contra la espada y la pared porque tenían razón: se moría por saber que ocultaban esos dos.

Mirando para un costado y dejando que la presión y la curiosidad la vencieran, Tenten prometió interrogar a Hinata apenas llegara a la casa.

-Es lindo saber que mientes a tu hermano para pasar tiempo conmigo- Sasuke sonríe mientras lame su helado.

-No mentiría si alguien no me obligara a hacerlo- Sakura esta sentada junto a él, pone una expresión que refleja lo ofendida que esta en ese momento mientras prueba su helado con algo de timidez. Aún no se acostumbraba a comer lo que él le ofrecía.

-¿Qué excusa le pones para venir conmigo?-Sasuke sonríe y observa detenidamente a la gente que pasaba por el parque. Cada vez que alguien trataba de descifrar su rostro con su mano tapaba su rostro bajando un poco la visera la gorra que llevaba ese día.

-… Que Ino extendió mi turno un par de horas mas a cambio de un aumento considerable de sueldo- Sakura se avergüenza de su canallada y baja cabeza.

Sasuke nota su depresión y eleva su rostro para ponerlo cerca del suyo.

-¿Quieres que te consuele?- Estaba a punto de besarla cuando ella lo aparta abruptamente.

-No te pases de listo- Dice ella con enojo volteándose.

-Entonces mantén tus labios ocupados. Por ejemplo, tu helado se derrite.

Sakura lame su cono repetidas veces para evitar manchar la mano con la que sostenía el alimento. Lo hizo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta del desastre que había en su rostro.

-Te ensuciaste- Dijo Sasuke haciendo que Sakura, por reflejo, lo mirara de nuevo ya que a ella era a quien se dirigía- Déjame arreglarlo.

Sin dar tiempo a nada, Sasuke toma el rostro de Sakura cuidadosamente con una mano y lo acerca con rapidez al suyo dejando sus labios unidos en un beso inesperado. Primero se ocupó de devorar su boca con suavidad para luego lamer alrededor de los labios de su conejito, limpiando cada rastro de la crema helada.

Era la tercera vez en la semana que le robaba un beso, ya incluso sentía que se había acostumbrado, al menos ya no sentía repugnancia. Cada vez que la besaba ella recordaba el primero de todos, ese beso dado por su príncipe azul, ese Sasuke caballeroso y seductor, aunque había que admitir que este tenía lo suyo. Aún así no le movía un pelo, no era suficiente para ganar ninguna apuesta, los besos para ella no significaban nada. Si ese era el caso ¿Por qué sus mejillas hervían de la vergüenza?

-Mmm, hubiera pedido de vainilla también. Esta delicioso- Sasuke se relame los labios para limpiarlos.

-Idiota- Dijo ella en voz baja mientras la cabeza y seguía comiendo. Ya no lo podía ver a la cara.

Desde hacía un poco mas de una semana que Sasuke y Hinata visitaban a los hermanos por las mañanas y les hacían compañía. Para evitar que alguno de los demás ocupantes de la casa le comentara los hechos a Neji o Itachi cuando llamaran por teléfono acordaron entre los dos no rebelar nada a nadie.

Todos los días era la misma rutina. Hinata ponía su alarma a las nueve de la mañana aunque por la ansiedad siempre se despertaba 10 minutos antes por si sola. Tomaba una ducha caliente y siempre se esmeraba en relucir su cabello largo y negro.

_-"Sakura antes tenía el cabello largo, pero se lo cortó ya que decía que así era mas cómodo. La verdad no me gusta la cabellera larga pero la tuya es diferente, te queda bien" _

Desde ese día se esforzaba en tener el pelo suave y brillante, bien peinado y arreglado. A veces lo decoraba con un broche o lo recogía con una coleta baja de costado pero le era mas cómodo suelto. Luego elegía ropa: faldas largas eran siempre las protagonistas del conjunto. Su tobillo era como un secreto para Naruto y el resto del mundo. Incluso su uniforme era de falda larga (No se esperaba menos de las empleadas de Sasuke) pero Neji y ella habían insistido tanto que dejo que vistiera como monja. Un sweater o un saco a juego y ya estaba lista para salir. No era de llevar maquillaje (aunque tampoco tenía demasiado) pero así le resultaba mas cómodo, no le gustaba la idea de estar con un espejo todo el tiempo para ver si se había corrido o algo así.

Sasuke era mas sencillo: veinte minutos le eran mas que suficientes para arreglarse. Tomaba una ducha rápida, solo lavaba su cabello y enjabonaba su pecho. Al salir se secaba de una pasada y tomaba cualquier playera en su armario, una remera de manga larga que llevaba bajo la primera prenda y unos pantalones largos de jean o cargo (estos últimos eran sus favoritos). Por último tomaba una campera abrigada con capucha y si no tenía una gorra que tuviera visera así nadie molestaría. A veces tomaba unos lentes de marco negro de lectura sin aumento y cambiaba su peinado radicalmente aunque eso implicaba levantarse mas temprano.

Ambos bajaban las escaleras con cuidado, las actividades en la casa empezaban a las once de la mañana, ellos siempre se marchaban una hora antes para estar mas seguros de que nadie se levantara. Aunque era mas que obvia su partida era mejor evitarlos así se ahorrarían preguntas ya que al volver Hinata se ponía a hacer su parte de las tareas y Sasuke atendía los mensajes de su manager temporal el cual era de profunda confianza para Itachi, además de revisar mensajes de la empresa Uchiha, el era una especie de consultor, un puesto no muy importante ya que había dejado en claro que no quería meterse tanto en ese mundo.

En resumen, se marchaban todo el día y al volver se encerraban en su propio mundo, pero Tenten, siendo compañera de cuarto de Hinata, no le permitiría dormir esa noche sin una explicación.

-¿Es mejor el ramen de cerdo o el pollo?- Grita Naruto desde la cocina.

-Como prefieras, cualquiera me parece bien- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa mientras ordenaba la gastada mesa del comedor para el almuerzo.

-Estoy muy contento de ahora tener que invitarte para los almuerzos, desde que Ino aumento el sueldo de Sakura ahora tenemos para costearnos comida de verdad y cuando vuelva al trabajo tendremos mas ¿No es genial?- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro que no podía evitar. Ver el hogar donde creció levantarse muy lentamente lo hacía feliz ya que ese era solo el comienzo.

-Si… me alegra- Hinata no podía evitar sentirse mal, Naruto vivía una mentira. Además, nada garantizaba que Sakura la pasaba de lo mejor tampoco. Sasuke era sanguinario.

-Hinata ¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí? Que te llevaría a ver la ciudad completa algún día- dijo Naruto mientras revolvía en la olla.

-S…Sí, lo recuerdo- Dijo ella con algo de vergüenza, recordando ese día donde había cometido la estupidez de abrazarlo.

-Ya me estoy sintiendo mucho mejor y aunque faltan menos de dos semanas para volver a mi vida diaria esta casa ya me esta cansando ¿Quieres que la salida sea mañana?- La voz de Naruto sonaba de lo mas normal, pero la respiración de Hinata se oía entrecortada y su corazón estaba inquieto.

-¿Seguro no quieres esperar? A lo mejor no estas del todo bien aún- Hinata moría por aceptar, pero la salud de él era primero.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Naruto Uzumaki no cede ante una simple descompostura- su confianza parecía inquebrantable, Hinata moría por ser así- ¿Entonces aceptas?

No dudo, no siquiera vaciló, en verdad quería eso. Ella conocería el mundo mañana, quería ser libre.

-¡Claro!- Dijo ella entusiasmada mientras dejaba de ordenar la mesa.

Horas pasaron. Sakura había estado en el parque con Sasuke, estaba tan llena que sentía que aguantaría una semana sin comer. Muy en el fondo estaba agradecida con Sasuke, pero cuando recordaba el porque él la ayudaba no podía evitar odiarle. Naruto, en cambio, estaba contento de encontrar un compañero para pasar su soledad, su primera amiga mujer y aunque eran opuestos valla que le gustaba su compañía.

El viaje de retorno siempre era silencioso, Hinata y Sasuke no tenía nada que compartir entre ellos, aún así en su rostro se veía la satisfacción de un día enriquecedor.

-Bienvenido… Hola Hinata- Shikamaru no era bueno para atender la puerta, si Sasuke hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos seguro lo habría regañado pero ese no era el caso, el solo recordaba los labios de la rosada una y otra vez.

Ambos caminaron hacía la sala principal, dejaron sus abrigos y estaban a punto de irse a sus alcobas cuando Tenten los interrumpió.

-Esperen- dijo la joven de pelo castaño haciendo que ambos despertaran de un transe, si fuera por ella los dejaría ir, pero tenía una presión fuerte sobre sus hombros- No se si es mucho pedir, Señor, pero me gustaría que nos acompañaran en la cena. Si no le molesta queremos compartir esta comida con usted.

-…Como quieras, ire en un momento- Sasuke era frío con todo el mundo aún así nunca negaba un pedido de Tenten, nadie sabía porque. Algunos incluso creían que era mas cariñosa con ella que con Neji, su mejor amigo. Por ahí era porque ella era como una especie de imagen maternal en la casa.

Todos estaban sentados y listos para devorar el festín preparado con tanto empeño y aunque había que admitir que estaba delicioso la verdadera atención se la llevaban Sasuke y Hinata. Él comía con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa macabra de oreja a oreja. Hinata apenas podía capturar los trozos de comida con el tenedor, un leve temblor y un sonrojo apenas visible se veía en ella y estos no le permitían probar bocado. Estás actitudes solo confundían al resto.

Ya en la cocina, Tenten lavaba los platos con una mirada triste. No era por que ambos fugitivos diurnos no terminado la cena ni porque siquiera tocaron el postre, fue el sentirse desplazada en el corazón de Hinata ¿Qué era ese secreto tan codiciado que la alejaba de ella?

La joven de cabello castaño sintió una presencia que tomaba lugar en la cocina, era Lee, su mas antiguo y fiel amigo en todo el mundo.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- dijo él al ver la mirada triste de la sirvienta.

-Rollos de canela… son los favoritos de Hinata… y ni siquiera los probó- su voz sonaba muy melancólica.

-Sabes que ella te ama, no tienes que ponerte mal- Él apoya su mano en el hombro de ella, no era bueno con las palabras.

-Tengo miedo de lo que me valla a decir… Mira si en verdad esta acostándose con él- Dijo Tenten alterada mientras volteaba rápidamente para verle la cara a Lee- Hinata será tímida pero es fácil de encandilar, aunque en el fondo Sasuke es bueno tiene un lado mujeriego muy fuerte y puede llegar a lastimarla.

-Ella no es tonta ni tampoco una niña, ya te pareces a Neji. Ya verás que te reirás al enterarte que es- Lee se retira del lugar. Sus palabras eran sabias y lograron calmar a Tenten y aunque sonaba como si Lee supiera todo lo que pasaba en realidad era el mas confundido del grupo.

Para despabilarse un poco, Tenten tomó una ducha tibia y muy larga, en su mente buscaba las palabras para enfrentar a Hinata. Simple curiosidad había pasado a ser miedo.

Tomó una toalla, secó su cuerpo lentamente, cuidando de no dejar una gota en ninguna extremidad. Luego tomó unas bragas limpias que eran la única prenda que usaría esa noche junto con una sudadera larga que le llegaba casi a sus rodillas. El sostén era incomodo para dormir, mas que ella tenía un tamaño considerable pero no grande ni ostentoso.

Salió del baño mientras terminaba de secar su cabello y entro a su habitación, otra vez Hinata actuaba extraño, sentada frente al espejo viendo formas de acomodar su cabello. Sonreía y se colocaba ganchos o broches para ver cual le sentaba mejor.

-Tu cabello es mas lindo suelto- Dijo Tenten con una pequeña sonrisa mientras entraba lentamente al cuarto.

-Ah, Tenten. No noté que entraste- Hinata sonríe mientras se sacaba rápidamente las cosas en su cabellera, como si su amiga no los hubiera visto aún.

-Hinata… quiero hablarte de algo- dijo ella sentándose en su cama.

-¡Claro!- Hinata sale del asiento frente al espejo y se sienta en su cama mirando a Tenten.

_¿Por qué estás tan feliz? _

-Antes quiero preguntarte algo...-Hinata se sonroja y mira hacia un costado, Tenten solo se sorprende por esa conducta- No me gusta ocultarte nada por eso te diré porque me voy con el Señor Sasuke todos los días. ¿No era lo que querías?

Tenten solo puede abrir sus ojos cafés en par en par, pensando que a lo mejor escucho alguna conversación y se siente culpable. La verdad es que Hinata quería un consejo de su mejor amiga, pero mantendría su promesa: Ella no sabría nada que este relacionado con Sasuke.

-Hace días conocí a alguien y aunque no pasó ni siquiera un mes siento … que él ya es mi mejor amigo- Hinata no podía verla a la cara, ella era la primera persona a la que confesaba ese gran secreto- El Señor tiene cosas que hacer allí y aunque no estoy segura de que es el favor que me hace al llevarme haya es algo que nunca podré pagarle.

-¿Y si es un loco o un pervertido? Puede que al principio sea amable y todo eso, pero después podría hacerte algo- Tenten levanta la voz, ya no estaba asustada, estaba preocupada. Típico de una madre- Deberías dejar de ir y…

-¡Te equivocas! Naruto no es así- Hinata tapa su boca, nunca había dicho su nombre en voz alta frente a alguien.- Yo se que con todo lo que dije es fácil pensar mal de él pero… tienes que ver lo que hace por mi. Me da confianza y seguridad. A veces… creo que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo.

La morena ya no sabía que pensar. Se veía que le había tomado cariño al tal Naruto. Temía en el fondo que Neji se enterara, que ella saliera herida, que le rompan el corazón , pero la veía tan contenta que no pudo cortar su ilusión. Por primera vez, veía una sonrisa fresca y alegre en ese rostro de porcelana.

-Entonces… ¿Estás enamorada de él?- Ya esa expresión de preocupación cambio para dejar un rostro juguetón.

-Yo… no…no creo… No se- Hinata agacha la cabeza avergonzada, no sabía que decir. Lo había pensado, si en verdad estaba enamorada, pero nunca había experimentado el sentimiento para asegurarlo.

-Entiendo que estés confundida, pero créeme que en fondo tu sabes lo que sientes. Si es amistad o amor, no importa, solo relájate y disfruta cada momento con él- tenten se levanta y la abraza, dando su aprobación.

-¿Eso significa que no le dirás nada a nadie? ¿Ni siquiera a Neji?- Hinata separa a Tenten de su cuerpo y la mira con preocupación.

-Ya soy cómplice en esto, solo déjame encargarme de tu cabello, no eres muy buena con los peinados.

Esa mañana Hinata lucia hermosa, la ropa de Tenten le quedaba de maravilla. Zapatos bajos negros, una falda color beige hasta las rodillas, camisa blanca y medias transparentes. Y aunque la ropa no era de su estilo y creía que era algo destapada, no podía evitar verse en el espejo y sentirse bien consigo misma.

El auto había ido a la misma hora de siempre. Sasuke ni siquiera preguntó por el repentino cambio de imagen, solo pensó que aquel mocoso rubio tenía algo de suerte, pero no tanta. El azabache no planeaba citas tan divertidas ni variadas pero si era romántico: le gustaba tomar la mano de Sakura y recordarle a cada minuto lo hermosa que era y aunque eso solo era para llevarla a la cama era algo que en realidad sentía. Nunca había conocido una chica con ese carácter y esas facciones tan perfectas. Un misterio femenino que resolvería poco a poco.

-¡Hinata!- El rubio no para de agitar su mano energéticamente, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

Ella se le acercó y lo saludo algo formal, como de costumbre. La gente del barrio ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, les alegraba verla y ya le había tomado algo de cariño a pesar de que pocos sabían su nombre. Pensaban que le daba fuerzas a Naruto pero en verdad era al revés: ella se hacía mas fuerte gracias a esa amistad.

-Tendría que haberme vestido mejor – dijo él rascándose la nuca y con una sonrisa- Después de todo es mi primera cita.

Hinata se sonrojó al escuchar eso, creía haber sido tonta por pensar que era una cita. La primera… La primera en compartir ese momento con Naruto. Su corazón esta loco, su mente flotaba ligeramente en un mar de emociones y su rostro no podía dejar de expresar la felicidad que sentía.

La charla que había tenido la noche anterior la ayudo a liberar ese pensamiento que tenía encarcelado dentro de su ser, por miedo a ser rechazada, por miedo a que Neji lo desaprobara pero sobre todo miedo a lo nuevo. Miedo a experimentar algo así sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría terminar. Pero Naruto la había ayudado a dejar la timidez, de admitir sus sentimientos. Ahora podía decirlo.

_Tenten, serás la primera en saberlo: Yo estoy enamorada. Naruto es mi primer amor. ¿Crees que algún podré alcanzar su mano?_

* * *

Se que últimamente es mucho Hinata y Naruto cuando la pareja principal es otra XD

Pero me gusta mucho redactar bien las cosas, crear expectativa y que en verdad llegue mi mensaje.

Bueno quiero decir que estoy contenta de tener a algunos de los lectores en facebook. No somos muchos pero por algo se empieza. Saben que si quieren agregarme mi nombre en facebook es Meghan Hakumo.

Anuncio. Me voy de vacaciones hasta el 10 y el 11 será el cumpleaños de esta loca fanatica. Se habran dado cuenta que eso significa que no habrá historia por un tiempito corto. Es una lastima ya que tambien me encargaron un one shot muy especial y ya habia empezado y todo, pero no tengo tiempo con la valijas y con la historia principal que es esta. Pero no desesperen, apenas me libre de todo lo primero que voy a hacer es escribir como loca.

Si quieren darme trabajo extra ya saben: envien su pedido para one shot a mi Facebook (Meghan Hakumo) y apenas vuelva voy a responderles. Ninguna sugerencia o pedido es molestia ^^

Los veré dentro de poco y espero que sigan bien!


	9. Chapter 9

Seis de la tarde. Tenten estaba sacando las tazas del té de la mesa para ya poner los platos para el almuerzo mientras tarareaba y rezaba porque a Hinata le haya podido ir bien, el resto la miraba y sabía que ella sabía ya de que se trataban las escapadas de ambos jóvenes, pero la morena los cubrió y soltó un infantil "es un secreto entre mujeres". Los empleados de la casa la miraban esperando a que ella venga y les diga cual era el valioso secreto que no podía divulgarse pero uno ya había perdido en eso. Este no solo no quería saber el porqué de esos escapes matutinos, sino que quería que dejara de hacerse.

Shikamaru veía una agenda repleta de notas, pasaba las hojas y su rostro cada vez daba mas miedo.

_-Tengo los mensajes de hoy. Uno es importante y es de…_

_-Hoy estoy cansado ¿No vez que acabo de llegar? Mañana._

¿Cuantas veces le había dado es tonta excusa? Pero ese día se acababa todo.

-¡Bienvenidos!- Se escuchó la voz de Lee desde la puerta principal- La cena está en unos minutos.

-Lo lamento, yo paso. Comí fuera- Hinata tocaba su estómago como para alegar que estaba repleto y no era mentira. Naruto le había dado lo mejor del lugar, todo para agradecerle la compañía que le había hecho todo ese tiempo.

-Es ese caso… - Dijo Tenten juguetona saliendo de detrás de Lee, tomando repentinamente la mano de Hinata- ¡Tu vienes conmigo, no quiero perder detalle!

Tenten guió a Hinata a las escaleras para ir a su cuarto y hablar en privado. Esta última la seguía con una sonrisa mientras trataba de imitar el apresurado cuarto

Sasuke se quedó en el recibidor mientras se sacaba el abrigo y lo ponía en el perchero.

-Yo tampoco comeré, será mañana- Dijo Sasuke en medio del silencio y por muy imposible que parezca su voz sonaba amable y tranquilizadora.

Caminó unos pocos pasos hasta la escalera hasta que Shikamaru aparece en la escena. Tenía una expresión seria y una postura firme, parecía que no dejaría pasar a Sasuke.

-¿Quieres algo? – Dijo ya el mimado de la casa un poco fastidiado.

-Si no va a hacer nada ahora, quiero hablar con usted a solas- Respondió Shikamaru.

-No tengo ganas de nada- Dijo Sasuke mientras intentaba mover a un lado a su empleado, pero este no quería obedecer.

-Ahora- Dijo el del cabello alborotado. Su voz sonaba fuerte y firme, pero si se observaba bien se podía notar que tenía miedo. Eso le gustaba a Sasuke.

-Si tanto quieres, mocoso- Sasuke sonríe mientras retrocede un poco y cambia su curso hacia el despacho. Shikamaru camina tras él mientras apretaba con fuerza el diario contra su pecho.

El despacho era el lugar con mas elegancia de la casa. Dos archivadores de roble con perillas doradas donde se hallaban documentos importantes de la familia. Una vitrina con trofeos, medalla y fotos. Al lado de esta, otra exactamente igual pero llena de copas y unas cuantas botellas de los licores mas finos. Algunas plantas pequeñas decoraban el lugar. A un costado estaba un pequeño juego de sala con un sillón para dos personas y un par de individuales rodeando una mesa pequeña de vidrio. Finalmente, estaba el escritorio de madera donde estaban regados varios papeles y documentos, plumas de extraordinario valor en un portalápices, la silla de respaldo de terciopelo bordó la cual daba la espalda a la única ventana de la habitación.

El cuarto desplegaba belleza y seriedad por donde la mirasen, pero aún así Sasuke no la usaba a menos que su hermano o su padre (el cual no venía como mucha frecuencia) querían hablar de negocios.

Sasuke tomó asiento en el sillón grande y cuando estuvo cómodo soltó con crueldad:

-Si quieres vacaciones o algo así olvídalo, quiero a todos trabajando estos días y ya es suficiente con lo holgazán que eres

-Que irónico que usted me diga eso, el que debería dejar de perder el tiempo es usted- Dijo Shikamaru.

Sasuke levantó la mirada sorprendido ¿Acaso había osado desafiarlo? Aquel mocoso con cara de bandolero que no servía para nada fue capaz de degradar al gran Uchiha.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, idiota?- Sasuke se levanta repentinamente, parecía que le pegaría en cualquier momento.

-No vine a discutir con usted, sino que vine a hablar de esto- Cuando sasuke estuvo cerca de su ser, Shikamaru puso el diario entre ambos a modo de escudo y para que su caprichoso amo lo notase.

-¿Qué es esta mierda?- Dijo Sasuke mientras lo tomaba y ojeaba el pequeño libro sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que decía.

-Usted debería saberlo, pero esta tan ocupado haciendo nada- Sasuke voltea y lo mira furioso- Ahí están anotadas la citas a las que debía asistir, los números que debía contactar, las cuentas que debió controlar, etcétera, etcétera. Estuve todo este tiempo pidiéndole perdón como un idiota a gente que no conozco por su culpa.

-¡No tienes de que quejarte, ese es TU trabajo!

-¡No lo es! Es de Neji pero él no esta. Debería madurar y tomar sus obligaciones enserio. Algún día se hará cargo de una empresa entera- ambos gritaban, como queriendo tapar la voz del otro.

-¡Todos saben que Itachi será el heredero, no yo!- Sasuke parecía desesperado, Shikamaru había tocado su punto débil- El hermano mayor, el mas talentoso y benévolo. Sacaba las mejores notas en la escuela y la universidad y el santo recogía niños estúpidos como tu de la calle como si fueran gatos y los metió a la casa de su solitario hermano y los padres solo lo aplaudían mientras yo era quien los tenía en mi propiedad. Deberías tratarme con mas respeto por dejar que te recibiera aquí.

-No quiera hacerse el santo, lo hace por obligación no por bondad. No espere que le de las gracias ni que le tema porque a Itachi yo le debo todo y por eso voy a hacer que tome su parte y la haga bien- Ya la timidez había quedado atrás y Shikamaru hablaba con furia y conciencia.

-Yo deje en claro que no quería nada con esa estúpida empresa- dijo Sasuke mientras tiraba la libreta y se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida- Si quieres verla prosperar búscate otro, yo solo soy un actor.

Sasuke abre y cierra la puerta con fuerza. No se preocupó por saber si el resto había escuchado su agitada conversación, solo subió las escaleras con furia y se encerró en su cuarto.

Por otro lado, Shikamaru ordenó el estudio mientras observaba los papeles y su cara cada vez se mostraba mas preocupada. Daba gracias de que la empresa no fuera de la propiedad de Sasuke aún, aunque algunos papeles eran viejos y sin importancia otros incluían números de cuentas bancarias o planes de mercado que era importante conservar alejados de la competencia, pero estaban por todo el lugar, como esperando que los roben.

Ya en su habitación Sasuke suspira y se tira a su cama mientras se agarraba la frente con una mano, como si estuviera hirviendo en fiebre pero en realidad era de enojo.

_-Si no puedes tener un desempeño excelente en la escuela ¿Cómo esperas tener una empresa a flote? _

El discurso de Shikamaru había despertado varias frases horribles, pronunciadas por su propio padre, Fugaku Uchiha, un hombre que no temblaba al decir las cosas de frente, menos a sus hijos.

Cuando Sasuke sintió que la ira se acumulaba sacó su celular del bolsillo, revisó las carpetas y amplió la última foto que había tomado. Esta era de ese día, tomada exactamente a las tres y cuarto de la tarde. En ella, Sakura sostenía un helado en una mano, sus mejillas de color cereza suave y su mirada reflejaba sorpresa debido al beso en la mejilla que recibía del afamado Uchiha.

Sasuke sonríe levemente y deja el teléfono a un lado, recordando la tarde productiva que había pasado.

_-¿Qué haces con ese teléfono?- Preguntó Sakura algo preocupada viendo que lo estaba apuntando hacia ella. _

_-Solo quiero una foto de esto- respondió mientras se acercaba un poco a ella._

_-No actúes como un niño, no necesitas una foto, después de todo robas mi tiempo todos los días- dijo ella algo ofendida tratando de esconder su rostro de la lente. _

_-Pero esto es lo que hacen las parejas, se sacan fotos y las cuelgan en las redes sociales- Dijo Sasuke divertido, quería ver la cara de su compañera al escuchar que esa foto podría aparecer en Internet._

_-¡No somos pareja! Ni se te ocurra sa…-El dialogo se vio interrumpido cuando Sasuke se retira la capucha un momento, toma a la pequeña de la barbilla, la acerca a él y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla._

_El flash se activa y el aparato captura la escena a pesar de que Sakura se negaba. _

_Mientras Sakura tocaba su rostro, Sasuke se coloca de nuevo su "camuflaje" y revisa la foto. _

_-Me extraña que haya salido tan bien, te movías mucho- Dijo Sasuke entre risas- Tu rostro es demasiado tierno. _

_Sakura lo mira extrañado reírse, no parecía el mismo Sasuke. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado hipnotizada viendo como el actor de primer nivel se la pasaba bien como cualquier adolescente de su edad. En cierto modo, le gustaba eso. _

_-¿No compartirás esta foto en ningún lado, verdad?- Pregunta ella algo tímida (extraño siendo Sakura) Quería sacarse la duda de encima. _

_-Claro que no, soy muy egoísta, por eso esto vendrá a mi colección personal- Respondió Sasuke mientras guardaba el teléfono. _

_En realidad a Sakura no le molestaba que tuviera una foto suya, sobre todo porque era una foto decente y no del tipo que seguro Sasuke disfruta ver. Respiró aliviada al saber que nadie conocería su sucio secreto._

_-¿Sabes? Pareciera como si te divirtieras- dijo Sakura un poco triste. _

_-¿De que hablas? Siempre me divierto aquí- Dijo Sasuke mirando el cielo. _

_-No es verdad, crees que no me doy cuenta que tus sonrisas son fingidas y que muchas veces te quedas en silencio porque no sabes que decirme- dice Sakura algo triste- Pero hoy pareciera que me estás conociendo de verdad, que no me gusta que me trates como un juguete y si como una persona ¿Acaso no te parece mejor estar así? Dejar esa estupidez del acoso y poder ser amigos. Yo… estaría dispuesta a olvidar que robaste mi primer beso o que intentaste abusar de mi…Porque en verdad creo que no eres mala persona. _

_Sasuke no hace pausa alguna, se acerca a su amada y la agarra de la barbilla delicadamente._

_-¿Acaso mi conejito esta comenzando a sentir cosas por el arrogante Sasuke Uchiha?- Dice en tono juguetón. _

_Sakura se levanta bruscamente con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas y lo mira de frente. _

_-¿Por qué cuando trato de ser seria te comportas de esta forma?- grita histéricamente- Eres un idiota. _

_Ella apresura el paso dejando a Sasuke sentado en la banca solo, este se levanta y la sigue a paso lento con una sonrisa en los labios._

Era increíble el poder de percepción que tenía esa chiquilla, Sasuke en verdad se sentía patético porque no conocía a Sakura por lo tanto no sabía de que hablar con ella o donde llevarla. Cada cita era más aburrida que la anterior, por eso Sasuke jugueteaba con ella en la calle solo para ver su reacción, así al menos se reía un poco, pero nada mas un instante corto. Pero lo mas sorprendente de todo era que a pesar de ser tan pervertido ella vio un poco de bondad en él. Esa escena fue un intento de Sasuke de ser romántico, pero tenía que arruinarlo comportándose como un creído.

-Sí sigo así… no ganaré- susurró Sasuke algo enojado mientras cerraba sus ojos y se preparaba para un día con su hermosa niña- Además no necesito amigas si puedo tener sexo….

Sasuke aún no entendía que para poder ser parte de la vida de Sakura tenía que ser él mismo, volver a ser el pequeño que adoraba jugar en las tardes con sus amigos (ahora sirvientes), el que no distinguía por sexo o clase social. Pero ¿Quién sería Sasuke sin su orgullo?

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke estaba parado en su puerta esperando a Hinata.

-¿Por qué te arreglas tanto ahora?- Dijo Sasuke en susurros cuando tuvo a Hinata frente a él – Tardas demasiado ¿Acaso te avergüenza hacerlo con el rubio si no estás bien peinada?

-No diga eso, sabe que no soy capaz- Dice Hinata avergonzada, mientras traspasaba el umbral de la puerta.

Sasuke se quedó parado, mirando al interior de la casa, dejando a Hinata con incertidumbre. Su mirada era cada vez mas seria, parecía que buscaba algo con la vista.

-¿Le ocurre algo?- dijo ella cortando el silencio.

-Nada, nos vamos- dijo Sasuke algo brusco mientras cerraba la puerta.

…

-Esta… será la última vez que actúes como un idiota, Sasuke.

Ya en el barrio bajo, Sasuke y Hinata se separan como de costumbre en la misma esquina. La bella iba a jugar con su nuevo amigo y la bestia custodiaba su tesoro mientras este trabajaba. Una persona de tanto nivel como él solo aceptaba granos de café traídos directamente de Colombia solo para que estén en su taza, molidos de una forma refinada y acompañados por masas dulces de una pastelería muy exclusiva pero con tal ver esa rosada cabellera todas las mañanas aceptó cambiar su desayuno habitual por café instantáneo del vendedor ambulante.

Daba vueltas una y otra vez por las mismas calles que sentía que vivía allí. Si necesitará algo ya sabría donde comprarlo, si necesitaba tomar un atajo los nombres de los lugares menos transitados venían a su mente en un instante y eso ya le resultaba muy aburrido. Miró su reloj y comprobó que faltaban dos horas para que Sakura dejara de trabajar. Por lo general se alejaba un par de cuadras de la florería, pero ahora que estaba aburrido y cansado decidió alejarse un poco.

Empezó a caminar por la calle mirando el suelo y pensado una y otra vez como hacer de este día algo diferente. En su mente todavía retumbaban las palabras de Sakura "_en verdad creo que no eres mala persona"… _En verdad nadie consideraba a Sasuke mala persona, solo un niño que tuvo mucha libertad y pocos límites en la vida, aún así, él no quería admitir que tenía un corazón. Aún así, por tener sexo con esa belleza, su reino.

Luego de unos cinco minutos de caminata en sentido recto sobre la calle principal, Sasuke llega casi al límite de la ciudad y el barrio bajo donde había un pequeño cine.

-Nunca creí que tendrían uno aquí- pensó viendo el edificio.

No era muy grande ni se veía lujoso, pero la cantidad de parejas que salía y entraba era increíble. Todos agarrados de la mano o abrazados, mientras se miraban a los ojos y reían, Sasuke se imaginó a Sakura con él en esa situación y casi se ríe en medio de toda esa gente. El pensar que una película podía hacer tanta magia empalagosa con los adolescentes, pero no perdía nada con intentar. No esperaba que la chica se convirtiera en un perrito sumiso, pero si quería algo mas divertido lo iba a tener.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué películas le gustan?- pensó mientras miraba los títulos en la entrada.

En total eran ocho películas, pero cuatro tenía horarios para la noche así que eso le hacía el trabajo más fácil. Una era de comedia morbosa que ni él soportaba así que fuera de la lista definitivamente. La segunda era la tercera entrega de una saga de acción, como el título ni le sonaba también quedó descartado. Quedaron solo una de horror y otra romántica, todo un dilema: Sakura no era del todo una apasionada del amor y se notaba con solo verla (tiene mayores preocupaciones que buscar pareja) pero también era una chica ¿Qué clase de persona sería al llevar a una joven a esas películas de miedo?

Si no se formaba ya en la fila y sacaba entradas para una película para cuando venga con Sakura o no habría mas asientos o la fila se haría muy larga (ya de por si era extensa). Lo único que pudo hacer es buscar un poco mas de información sobre las películas desde su celular mientras formaba.

Cuando leyó las sinopsis de cada uno de inmediato supo que película debían ver. No estaba del todo seguro de su elección pero confiaba en que sabían un poco de Sakura para conocer sus gustos.

-Lo que tengo que hacer por una niña- dijo en voz baja mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Estaba nervioso, la frente le sudaba mucho, infinidad de colegialas pasaban a su lado y se lo quedaban viendo unos segundos.

-¿No es parecido?- decían entre risas.

-Ojala sea él, pero todas sabemos que nunca vendría a este cine, seguro tiene uno propio en su casa- respondía una, calmando un poco a Sasuke, pero aún así estaba asustado.

Rápidamente se hicieron las cuatro de la tarde, Sakura sale de la florería suspirando, pensando que otra vez estaría dos horas sentada en el parque totalmente aburrida junto a Sasuke.

-¡Niña! ¿Acaso tu amor no vino a buscarte?- gritó Ino mientras salía un momento a la entrada para hacerle compañía a Sakura.

-¿Amor? No digas estupideces, yo solo…- dijo Sakura algo nerviosa.

-A mi no me ocultas nada- interrumpió la rubia en tono juguetón- los secreto van como el viento por aquí, es triste que me haya enterado por boca de otros ¿Sabes? Pero bueno, si tuviera un hermano como Naruto yo también guardaría el secreto. Y ¿Pensaste en presentarlo a tu amiga?

-No presentaré a nadie porque no hay nadie que presentar- dijo Sakura con un tono molesto mientras caminaba lentamente- Nos vemos mañana.

-¡Ya verás! Cuando menos lo esperes él estará aquí dándome los buenos días. Reza porque no note mi atractivo, seguro caerá en un segundo- gritó Ino con una fresca sonrisa- _Me alegra por ti, Sakura…  
_

La muchacha de cabello rosa comienza a caminar lentamente, pensaba que si Sasuke no la hallaba por lo menos cerca de la florería haría cualquier estupidez como castigo. A lo mejor estaba enfermo o ese día no iría, era impredecible, pero mejor así, podría descansar un poco ese día.

-¡Oye! ¿Te estás yendo sin mi? – se escucha una voz familiar detrás de Sakura.

-Si tu llegas tarde no es mi…- Sakura se queda boquiabierta mientras miraba a quien le hablaba.

El cabello color plata, lentes de lectura y ropa común y corriente. Es mas, podía reconocer la tienda de segunda mano de donde eran las prendas, eran de un lugar cerca de allí.

-Te..Te ¿¡Te teñiste el cabello!- Grita Sakura señalandolo histérica.

-¡No seas tonta, por supuesto que no! Es solo una peluca, creo que fue tonto pensar que una simple capucha cubriría bien mi rostro, tuve suerte hasta ahora- dice Sasuke acomodando sus lentes, no estaba acostumbrado a llevarlos.

-¿Y la ropa? Es tan… corriente ¿Viniste así de tu casa? - dice ella aún anonadada.

-La compré recién y tiré la que tenía, llamo mucho la atención con eso que tenía puesto.

Sakura se queda pensando que su nuevo look no estaba nada mal, pero aún así el seguía siendo aburrido.

-Bien, nos vamos- dice Sakura mientras empieza a caminar algo deprimida.

-Espera- dice Sasuke agarrándola del hombro- Hoy no iremos por ahí.

-Pero por aquí es el parque.

-Hoy no iremos al parque- Dice Sasuke mientras la guiaba por la dirección contraria- Si quieres una cita real la vamos a tener.

Sakura se queda sorprendida por la propuesta ¿Sasuke Uchiha llevándola a una "cita real"? Había que ver que era una cita para él, seguramente sería un hotel del amor pero por muy asqueroso que Sasuke sea no creía que en plena luz del día con tanta gente iba a intentar algo tan radical. Solo caminó y espero ver la lógica de la mente de Sasuke.

Poco minutos después llegaron al cine. Sakura se queda con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el cine era común para una cita, pero que Sasuke haya pensado en ir a un lugar lleno de gente con un disfraz que no era de su agrado y a ver una película que tal vez no le gustará era demasiado.

-¿Y bien?- Dice Sasuke mirando a Sakura.

-Supongo… que esta bien- Dice Sakura algo confundida- Pero no tengo dinero.

-Y no lo necesitas, hoy invito yo- Dice Sasuke mientras la agarra de la mano y la lleva caminando hacia el edificio.

Sakura no sabía si asustarse o alegrarse, Sasuke inconcientemente actuaba de una manera dulce y atenta. Increíblemente sus ojos tenían un chispa de luz y la sonrisa perlada en su rostro lo hacían ver mas hermoso de lo que era, su mano era suave, calida y protectora. Era un sueño, su primera cita real y con Sasuke Uchiha, su ídolo de años. Era un pervertido, arrogante y asqueroso ser, tal vez el peor que haya conocido, aún así, Sakura le dio una nueva oportunidad porque no era rencorosa, además, creía que Sasuke era un niño al que le faltaba crecer ¿Ella sería capaz de hacerlo madurar? Y si lo hacía ¿Sasuke se olvidaría de la apuesta?

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Sasuke viendo que su acompañante iba para las boleterías.

-Hay que formarse, sino no llegaré a tiempo a casa- se explica Sakura.

-No hace falta, tengo las entradas justo aquí- Dice Sasuke con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

Sakura se queda sorprendida y asustada ¿Qué clase de película había decidido ver? Sus anteriores salidas fueron un desastre, seguro la película no le gustaría nada, pero cerró los ojos mientras caminaba al interior del lugar rezando porque al menos pueda tolerar, mínimo, una hora y media de película.

Un muy pequeño tumulto estaba frente a una sala del cine, en su mayoría era chicos adolescentes hablando entre ellos esperando a que se abran las puertas de la sala. Sakura levanta la mirada y ve el título de la película que iba a ver.

-Las sombras de Arakawa… -Dice en voz baja- Esta… es la película que quería ver.

Ella no lo había notado, pero Sasuke había escuchado la frase y había sonreído, pero no de una manera egoísta como suele hacerlo, esta sonrisa era de alivio, en su mente sintió que había hecho algo bien.

Increíblemente la película tenía un poco de romance, aunque ya al principio la novia del protagonista muere, en medio de las escenas de miedo con los espíritus vengativos se podían ver pequeños Flash Back de la pareja años anteriores a los hechos de la película y era conmovedor ver todo lo que habían pasado juntos, tan así que Sakura no pudo evitar llorar un poco en algunos momentos. Sasuke en cambio miraba la pantalla con una fascinación increíble ya que, aunque cueste un poco creerlo, era su primera vez en un cine.

-¡Fue genial!- Dijo Sakura sonriente mientras salía de la sala- Creo que se me paró el corazón en varios momentos.

-Demasiado animada para ser algo planeado por mi ¿No?- Dijo Sasuke en un tono juguetón.

-So… Solo es porque acertaste en la película que quería ver- Dice Sakura algo arrogante.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices- Dice Sasuke mientras avanzaba- Nunca creí que ir a estos lugares con una chica era divertido.

-¿Acaso nunca fuiste a un cine o a comer con una de tus cortesanas? – Dice Sakura en tono de burla mientras intentaba caminar a la misma altura que su compañero.

-No, nunca. Creo que podría decirse que esta es mi primera cita- Dice Sasuke como si nada.

Sakura se queda parada en seco mientras Sasuke caminaba lentamente sin darse cuenta que solo hacía solo. El corazón le latía a mil y su rostro se sonrojo un poco mientras miraba esas falsas mechas plateadas avanzar entre el gentío.

-_La mia tambien…_

Al final, Sakura tuvo que admitir ante Sasuke que había echo una cita bastante buena para ser él.

-Supongo que estas aprendiendo a ser normal- Dijo Sakura algo contenta, Sasuke solo le sonrió.

La verdad no lo hacían porque la opinión de uno respecto al otro mejorará, sino porque sentían que estaban ganando la apuesta: él pensaba que Sakura estaba empezando a tener sentimientos hacia el, un par de meses mas y adiós virginidad para la niña de pelo rosado. Ella en cambio creía que estaba cambiandolo de bando, en cualquier momento él vería lo tonta que era su arrogancia y su sed de sexo y pediría disculpas, terminando con el asunto ridículo en el que se había metido. La verdad, era difícil decir quien estaba equivocado y quien en lo cierto. A lo mejor los dos tenían la razón o ninguno, pero que algo estaba cambiando era seguro.

Sasuke deja Sakura en la esquina de su casa y la despide con un tierno beso en la frente.

-¿Y eso?- dice Sakura sobándose la frente con un muy leve sonrojo y una mirada seria

-Solo un beso de despedida, si quieres que bese tus labios solo pídelo- Dice Sasuke acariciando el cabello de ella con ternura- No dejaré que me odies de nuevo.

Sakura se voltea rápidamente y se dirige a su casa, mientras seguí tocando su frente. Un sentimiento de alegría y nostalgia la invadió. Se alegraba de ver que Sasuke maduraba, pero por alguna razón creía que no era el mismo.

-Eso lo hace aburrido- Dijo Sakura sin darse cuenta, sonando increíblemente a Sasuke.

Abre la puerta de su casa y prende las luces ya que no había tanta luz solar en esos momentos.

-¡Naruto! ¡Ya estoy aquí!- Gritó Sakura dejando sus cosas en su viejo sofá.

Fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, imaginándose que su hermano mayor descansaba un poco, aunque no hacía nada era de dormir bastante bien. En la nevera ve una nota pegada con la letra del rubio, la despega con cuidado mientras bebía un poco.

"_Estoy en el mercado, esta vez yo haré la cena. Naruto" _

Sakura sonríe al ver que su hermano estaba un poco mejor de salud mientras apoya su espalda en el refrigerador con un rostro sonrientes pensando que a partir de ese día las cosas mejorarían aún mas ya que, en sus sueños mas remotos, creía que llevaba las riendas de la apuesta.

En otro lado, Naruto cargaba un par de bolsas mientras miraba el ticket de la cuenta, pensando lo barato que había salido todo y satisfecho con su compra. Hinata le había enseñado ese día a hacer un nuevo tipo de ramen que él no conocía y no quiso esperar ni un día para poder probarlo. No era de presumir, pero era un gran cocinero y si se trataba de su plato favorito era un experto.

Se apresuró ya que quería llegar rápido a su casa porque si tardaba demasiado Sakura terminaría cocinando cualquier cosa con tal de no pasar hambre aunque Naruto prometió hacerlo. Pasó por un callejón que acortaba su camino un par de calles. Este era oscuro y desolado, pero el rubio se consideraba muy fuerte como para creer que le pasaría algo.

-Se ve que la pasas bien con la perra tímida de cabello azulado- Se escuchó detrás de Naruto con un tono escalofriante.

-Ja ¿Todavía estás molesto con mi Hinata, Satsuko?

Todos sabían la historia de Satsuko y como Naruto con solo un golpe había hecho que se humillara totalmente. Ya la gente no le tenía tanto miedo por eso, los comerciantes que antes dejaban que se valla sin pagar el alcohol o los aperitivos ahora lo amenazaban con que pagué todas sus cuentas y lo hacían sin miedo alguno. Y todo por que una niña tonta no hizo lo que debía. La odiaba, la odiaba mucho pero mas odiaba a Naruto, si no fuera por el, Satsuko hubiera tenido sexo y todos "contentos".

Naruto sabía que Satsuko lo vigilaba algunas veces, Sasori se lo decía cuando iba a hacerle compañía a su casa un rato, creyendo que su hermano del alma agonizaba solo por Sakura.

_-Así que ella era al niña que Satsuko intentó violar, la verdad fuiste bastante valiente- Dijo Sasori tomando algo de té. _

_-Puedo traer galletas si quiere- Dijo Hinata a Sasori con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba un poco, sus costumbres de sirvienta eran difíciles de tapar._

_-No pasa nada Hinata, siéntate con nosotros- Decía Sasori con una sonrisa pequeña, Hinata le parecía una monada. _

_-No eres esclava, eres una invitada- Dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y corría una silla para que Hinata tomara asiento. _

_-No tengo porque sentarme, no soy parte de la conversación. Además supongo que la casa me necesita un poco mas- Dice ella con ternura. _

_Sasori se la queda viendo mientras ella se retiraba, leyéndola como un libro abierto. _

_-Trabaja de sirvienta ¿Verdad?- Dice finalmente el pelirrojo._

_-Es obvio ¿No?- Dijo Naruto riendo- La verdad es que tiene algo de vergüenza con la gente nueva pero es la segunda vez que te ve, ya te tomará confianza. _

_-Eso mucho no me preocupa, pero si Sakura se entera que traes una chica a casa pensará cualquier cosa- Dice Sasori mientras vuelve a probar su taza con té- Pero supongo que en cualquiera momento Hinata dejara que las presentes. _

_-Eso espero._

_-Bueno, ahora el tema al que venía hoy. Tiene que ver con ella – dice Sasori un poco mas serio, creando expectativa- Satsuko esta furioso con esta chica, pero mas lo está contigo. No voy a decirte mucho porque se que puedes cuidarte solo, pero aún no creo que estés del todo recuperado. Si un día se cruzan con el quiero que te largues de allí a un lugar con mas gente, si te pasa algo Sakura no lo soportará. _

Naruto apreció el consejo de Sasori, pero sus días como un peleador de la calle podían mas que todo. Sabía que le enojaba llamarla "MI Hinata" porque era una manera de decir que había perdido nuevamente, que ella lo había elegido al energético rubio por encima de los otros. Hace mucho que no golpeaba algo, hoy sería su regreso a las peleas.

-No puedo creer que seas tan tonto de querer pelear conmigo- dice Satsuko entre risas- Los rumores de mi fracaso no son los únicos, se ve que a la gente le preocupa que el pequeño Naruto este enfermo.

-Eso no me va a impedir darte una lección- dijo Naruto soltando las bolsas del mercado.

-Y cuando gane… ten por seguro que violaré de una vez por todas a esa estúpida.

Sasuke caminaba por las calles esperando encontrar algo abierto que le de algo de comida chatarra, Sakura no había querido a comer porque tenía miedo de llegar tarde a su casa. Pensó que a Hinata no le importaría esperar un par de minutos mientras iba por algo que lo satisficiera. De repente, escucha ruidos en el callejón a su lado, asoma la cabeza y ve una melena rubia en el suelo agarrándose en pecho mirando hacia abajo, mientras un grandote lo maltrataba mientras reía.

-No puedo creer lo débil que te deja una simple enfermedad. Vamos ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes!

Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces y corrió en la ayuda del indefenso. Satsuko no se había dado cuenta del tercero de la escena hasta que lo golpeo en la cara muy fuerte. Sasuke se queda delante de Naruto, sin verlo a la cara, en cambio su adversario lo mira enojado, pagaría el ser tan metido.

-No te conozco, pero te dolerá haberte entrometido- Satsuko intenta contraatacar con la cara adolorido.

Sasuke solo se hace a un lado y hunde su rodilla en el estomago del bruto, dejándolo en el suelo escupiendo gotas mínimas de sangre.

-Si no vas a darme una buena pelea, largo- dice Sasuke despiadadamente. Sus ojos negros, profundos y serios, provocaron terror en Satsuko haciendo que se retirara lentamente.

Estando ambos solos, el azabache voltea para ver como estaba el indefenso niño. La peluca le incomodaba terriblemente así que la tiró, sin pensar en que lo iba a reconocer. Lo ayuda a reincorporarse mientras le preguntaba si estaba bien.

-S..Si, estoy bien…- dice Naruto mientras tocía un poco y miraba a la cara a Sasuke.

Este último se quedo anonadado, quería que fuera cualquiera menos él. Era imposible no reconocer al hermano de su querido conejito, agradecía que Naruto no supiera nada del romance de Sakura, pero este era solo le primer paso hacía la destrucción.

-Gracias por to… ¿Acaso… tu no eres..?- Dice Naruto con algo de dificultad, creyendo que sus ojos lo engañaban por un momento, pero no tenía al verdadero y único Sasuke en frente de él.

El destino si que tenía sentido del humor. Sasuke creyó que solo tendría que aceptar los agradecimientos de Naruto e irse a casa, pero no, sería mucho mas difícil que eso, los problemas y la diversión estaban a punto de comenzar.

* * *

¡Sí! Al fin el capítulo nueve con ustedes ^^

La verdad estoy atrasada con todo, claro que creo que estos atrasos están haciéndose de a poco algo cortos, pero igual voy a tratar de hacer un horario que me haga las cosas mas fáciles, mas que ahora volví al estudio u.u

¡AHORA UN ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE!

Voy a eliminar la historia porque nadie la lee, mentira =P La verdad estoy muy satisfecha con los lectores que tengo ahora, la historia no es taaaaan buena y recién comienzo ¿A que autor no le gustaría tener 100 comentarios en el primer capitulo y ser el mas leído? Pero con tal de que al menos uno lea lo que escribo y que le guste ya me dice que todo va viento en popa. Ahora si, en verdad lo importante:

¿LES GUSTA VOCALOID? Si es así, vean mi nueva historia llamada _Memories._ Realmente estoy muy entusiasmada con este asunto de Vocaloid, siempre quise hacer un fic de ellos y al fin logre encontrar una historia . La verdad es que esta historia y la de Naruto están proyectadas para ser largas (Bueno no tanto), pero encontraré tiempo para todos, mínimo un capítulo al mes de cada fic. Básicamente, se trata de cómo Vocaloid llego a ser un grupo famoso, pero mas haya de eso es los secretos que esconden detrás de esta alegre banda. La pareja principal es la de Kaito y Miku, aunque no es del agrado de muchos esta pareja porque Vocaloid no tiene parejas oficiales (Osea cualquier fandom es válido hasta que Cripton diga lo contrario). En realidad, preferiría que se enfoquen un poco mas en la historia que en las parejas, pero obviamente el romance va a estar de sobra. Creo que le primer capítulo no es del todo interesante por ser prólogo, pero obviamente el segundo va a ser donde el público va a engancharse mas, así que por eso esperaría ver la opinión de algunos de ustedes por allí y me digan que tal. Mañana mismo se pone en marcha el capítulo dos de Memories y se empieza a proyectar el capítulo 10 de este fic, así que espero que sean pacientes.

Los que me leen en no tendrán problema en encontrar mi Memories en mi perfil, a los de les dejo el link a continuación =D

El resumen no es del todo interesante tampoco pero bueno, siempre hay un lector para cada historia.

Los nuevos recuerden que pueden ver mi perfil de Facebook con el nombre de Meghan Hakumo. Sugerencias, felicitaciones, opiniones constructivas y destructivas, amenazas o comentarios como "Que asco de fic" son bienvenidos =D

Lamento ya no poder comentar los reviews por falta de tiempo (a los de ) pero créanme que leo cada comentario y todos me dan inspiración y fuerza para seguir con mis historia, sobre todo los de sugerencias que son, en cierta forma, los que mas aprecio porque me ayudan a mejorar.

Los espero y les deseo el mejor de los éxitos a todos


	10. Chapter 10

Al ver esa mirada pura de color celeste, esa cabellera rubia llena de polvo y esos rasgos tan suaves pero varoniles, Sasuke no pudo evitar reconocer al que era su enemigo natural entre tanto desastre y, como acto reflejo, se apartó de él, haciendo que caiga bruscamente al suelo causándole mas dolor del que ya tenía.

Entre quejas y temblores, Naruto trataba de reincorporarse por si mismo mientras pensaba que diablos le pasaba a ese chico, mientras el Uchiha consideraba bastante la opción de salir corriendo de allí, pero por muy mujeriego o egoísta que era, tenía una conciencia. Los mismos pasos que había retrocedido con miedo son los que dio para avanzar hacia el herido. Se agachó lentamente y tendió su mano con miedo hacia Naruto, quien apenas se había percatado del regreso del actor. Miró algo confundido el rostro los dedos de este por un par de segundos.

-Creí que te irías corriendo- Dice Naruto mientras aceptaba la ayuda.

Sasuke no se animaba a dejar ir palabra. De lejos el podía alardear lo que quería, ahora que tenía al rubio frente a él creía que este lo leería como un libro abierto y descubriría su plan con Sakura. Por otro lado, creyó maleducado no atenderlo y preguntar por su salud, si lograba una buena impresión a lo mejor no iba a ser necesario esconderse al menos de aquel individuo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunta medio tonta por parte de Sasuke.

-Supongo que lo que compre salió mas afectado- Dice Naruto ya de pie mirando las comprar todas regadas y pisoteadas- Pero me encuentro bien.

Y después… silencio. No era bueno con las palabras y nunca iba a serlo, lo que le causaba furia y vergüenza a Sasuke. Antes de atreverse a decir algo idiota de nuevo, solo limitó a ver a Naruto acomodarse la ropa y tratar de sacudir todo el polvo. En ese instante, noto gotas de sangre caer al suelo.

-Tu brazo…- Dice Sasuke algo seco.

Naruto mira primero su brazo derecho y no tenía nada, al comprobar el izquierdo notó una herida no muy grande pero que parecía dolorosa.

-Que extraño, no la había notado. Debí habérmela hecho cuando ese bruto me tiró al suelo- Dice viendo detenidamente su cuerpo lastimado- Bueno sanara de un momento a otro.

-¡No seas idiota!- Grita Sasuke sin querer. Cosa que le causo, de alguna forma, vergüenza- Quiero decir… Eso podría infectarse, necesitas atención.

-¿Hospital? ¡Ni loco!- Dice Naruto en un tonito orgulloso- Ahí solo hablan de mas, yo me siento bien, ni siquiera me duele.

Sasuke, como un padre cansado de escuchar los reclamos sin sentido de su hijo, toma a Naruto de la mano y comienza a caminar.

-¿A-A donde me llevas?- Pregunta Naruto confundido y algo molesto, si tuviera un poco mas de fuerza seguro lo derribaría antes de permitir que le meta un dedo encima.

-Este lugar no tiene tiendas de ropa de calidad o al menos un mercado, pero al menos hay una farmacia en la cuadra contigua- Dice Sasuke algo molesto.

Al llegar al pequeño edifico, entra solo, dejando al rubio desconcertado fuera del lugar y amenazándolo para que se quede en su sitio. Entró con toda la furia del mundo y fue hacia el que atendía la caja. Este apenas pudo creer que el responsable de tanto escándalo era humano y uno muy conocido.

-¡Vendas y desinfectante, ahora!- Dijo sin dar ni las buenas noches al señor, el cual no sabía si sorprenderse por que tenía a un cantante y actor ante el o el tono brusco de este. Prefirió no preguntar, vio manchas de sangre en él y supuso una pelea callejera.

La transacción no duró mucho mas de 5 minutos, los cuales Naruto sintió como una hora. Al ver salir al actor lo miró fijamente acercarse, con dudas que crecían en el a una velocidad impresionante.

-Siéntate allí- Ordenó Sasuke señalando un banco pegado a la puerta de la farmacia con cara amarga.

Naruto obedece, con confusión y algo de miedo. Con algunos mareos, se dirige hacia el banco maltrecho al cual se arroja al no poder aguantar su propio peso. Sasuke se le acercaba peligrosamente con bolsa en mano y enojo. Cuando estuvo frente al herido se agacho y sacó algodón y desinfectante. Frotó la herida con bastante fuerza como para hacer sufrir un poco a Naruto.

-No tienes que ser tan bruto- Dice el rubio entre gemidos de dolor muy leves.

-No me hables y quédate quieto- Dice Sasuke algo sacado de quicio- Tengo hambre, sueño y la gente no para de verme raro, encima tengo que estar curando a un niño obstinado.

Acaso Sasuke era ... ¿Bipolar?. Si no fuera por la cara seria del azabache Naruto se hubiera echado a reír, en cierto modo el comportamiento brusco y exagerado le recordaban a Sakura, pero prefirió callarse y darle un su lugar un dato que podría sacarle un dolor de encima a Sasuke.

-... ¿No crees que las miradas raras se deben a que no tienes tu ridículo disfraz encima?

Sasuke se queda estático por unos segundos, analizando detenidamente la pregunta y negando la verdad.

-¡Mierda!- Grita finalmente buscando a sus alrededores su peluca plateada para ocultar su identidad.

-Tranquilízate, dudo que la gente crea que vieron a un actor sin pruebas - Dice Naruto tratando de calmar a Sasuke el cual ya lo estaba asustando bastante.

El actor seguía buscando algo con que tapar, al menos, su rostro sin escuchar nada de lo que le decían, llamando mas la atención de las pocas personas que se atrevían a pasar por esas calles peligrosas. Al ver que cualquier cosa que decía no surtía efecto en el azabache, Naruto improvisó un camuflaje para el llamativo chico: se retiró la campera, la acomodó como pudo y la arrojó hacia la cara de Sasuke para llamar un poco su atención.

-Usa eso, tiene una capucha grande, te cubrirá el rostro- Dice Naruto calmadamente.

-Hace frío, úsala tú- Dice Sasuke tendiendo de nuevo la prenda a su respectivo dueño- Además no la necesito, esa cosa debe estar por aquí...

-Mi cuerpo ya calentó bastante, además si pretendes vendar mi herida esta cosa solo va a estorbar- Sasuke aún miraba la campera negra y naranja con duda- Vamos, solo está con algo de tierra, no te morderá.

Con algo de duda, Sasuke viste la prenda y mira a Naruto con una mirada que decía "¿Satisfecho?". Mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón encontrando los lentes sin aumento que tenía puestos en la tarde, pero que se retiró por la incomodidad. Gracias al cielo no los había tirado. Los puso en su rostro y se acerco a Naruto.

-Supongo que con esto estaré bien- Dice Sasuke poniéndose la capucha, complementando el disfraz- Ahora quédate quieto.

Sasuke generalmente es bruto, entrometido, sin respeto al derecho ajeno, asqueroso, codiciosos, egoísta pero mas que nada orgulloso. Aún así, estaba ayudando al indefenso sin obligación alguna.

En dos minutos, el brazo de Naruto estaba vendado y seguro. Casi lo podía sentir completamente recuperado.

-Supongo que tendré que inventar alguna excusa a mi hermana por llegar tarde y con vendas en el brazo- Dice el rubio queriendo iniciar charla.

Sasuke solo sonríe por un escaso segundo y ni siquiera era sinceramente. Si fuera por el mimado Uchiha todo sería silencio y seriedad, pero por suerte (o para su desgracia) estaba con todo entrometido hablador.

-Supongo que es tonto preguntar si en verdad eres el cantante actor que los vuelve locas a todas, pero ¿Al menos puedo preguntar que hace alguien como tu en un lugar así?

-…Vine a ver una persona importante- Dice Sasuke sin atreverse a ver al rubio a la cara- Vive por aquí.

-¡Aquí todos nos conocemos, a lo mejor conozco a esa persona!-Dice Naruto animado poniendo nervioso a Sasuke- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Prefiero no decirlo, es cosa de privacidad. Además, seguro se molestará.

Naruto se queda en silencio viendo la mirada de Sasuke apuntando al piso con melancolía.

-Es una chica ¿No?

Sasuke se sobresalta y se aleja abruptamente de Naruto, un modo de decir que había acertado. El rubio pone una sonrisa comprensiva mientras mira su brazo curado.

-¿Sabes? Mi única familia es solo mi hermana y ella es pura y exclusivamente fan tuya- El corazón de Sasuke se acelera ¿Porqué? – En tu primera película ahorró todo el dinero que pudo y fue la primera en sacar entrada, yo la miraba y no entendía porqué te admiraba tanto, porque pensaba que eras frió y duro, como toda gente con dinero. Solo una cara bonita.- No se equivocaba en eso- Además de alguien interesado en el poder y la belleza- En eso tampoco había error- Nunca creí que iba a ver en persona a una persona como tu y menos tratarme tan bien desinteresadamente. En verdad… gracias.

-No… No hay de que- Responde Sasuke con nervios.

-¿¡Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Sakura tiene que verte!- Dice Naruto exaltado levantándose de su lugar tomando la mano de Sasuke- Vamos, no esta muy lejos.

Sasuke se mantiene firme en su lugar, con la cabeza baja, sin protestar por el hecho de que un pobre estaba tocando su mano. Naruto insistió un poco tirando de la mano del príncipe, pero este no tenía intención de ceder.

-En verdad… Prefiero que nadie mas me vea- Dice Sasuke con voz baja.

-Claro… Entiendo. Será otro día- Responde Naruto con algo de tristeza- Supongo que volveré a casa.

-Es lo mejor. Yo también debo volver.

-Supongo que fue un placer conocerte. Nos vemos- Dice Naruto, levantando la mano y poniendo marcha.

Cabizbajo, con muchas preguntas en la mente y su mirada fija a su vendaje, el rubio camina a su hogar, pero la voz de su nuevo conocido lo obliga a detenerse.

-¡Espera! Olvidas eso- Grita Sasuke con la campera de Naruto en la mano- Hace frío.

-Pero todos te reconocerán- Dice Naruto mientras se acercaba al azabache nuevamente- Quédatela, mi hogar no esta lejos, enserio estaré bien.

-No lo necesito, además si quieren contarlo no creo que alguien crea que vieron a un actor si no hay pruebas- Responde, evocando las palabras de Naruto. Era raro, hace unos minutos le preocupaba su imagen, ahora era la salud de Naruto primero- Es tuya, no tengo por que usarla.

-Bien, si es lo que quieres…-Dice Naruto tomando su prenda y dándole la espalda a Sasuke nuevamente- Adiós.

-Nos vemos, Naruto- Dice Sasuke tomando rumbo en dirección opuesta a la del mencionado.

El rubio caminó unos cuantos pasos cuando se percató de algo extraño pero ya era muy tarde para alcanzarlo y preguntar, cuando volteó para buscar a Sasuke con la mirada este ya había salido de su vista. No le dio mucha importancia al asunto y continuó, pero esta vez a un paso mas lento, porque en su mente todavía le rondaba la duda ¿En que momento, Sasuke escucho su nombre?

La noche se despidió del lugar y dio paso a una nueva mañana de sábado, esto lo único que significaba era día libre para todo el mundo, incluso era el único momento de la semana donde Sakura descansaba de su loco admirador.

La noche anterior Naruto le había hecho sacar canas verdes del susto y el enojo.

-Fue solo una pelea menor. Enserio estoy bien, incluso desinfecte las heridas. ¡Mira! Solo tuve que vendar mi brazo, pero no es nada fuera de lo común.

Fuera de lo común… No era común y mucho menos sano ir peleando a lo bruto con la gente. Pero era Naruto, el chico que todo resolvía a los golpes y esas heridas no habían sido las peores que tuvo en su vida, pero eso prefirió guardar su voz e ir a visitar a su primo Sasori unos momentos a la tarde. Él era como su consejero desde pequeños y siempre pasaba un momento agradable a su lado. Si no fueran familia (aunque sea adoptiva) seguramente Sakura se habría enamorado de Sasori en algún momento de su vida.

Con abrigo puesto y la seguridad de que Naruto no saldría de la casa, Sakura salió por la puerta al encuentro con su querido primo. Caminaba por la calle con una sonrisa fresca, saludando a todo vecino que la miraba con ternura.

En menos de diez minutos, la muchacha de cabello rosa se encontraba tocando la puerta de Sasori. En comparación con el resto de las casas, esta era mucho mas agradable a simple vista, incluso la entrada daba una buena sensación. Muchos dicen que ser artista no da muchos frutos, pero muchos dueños de galerías pequeñas supieron apreciar el trabajo del equipo que hacían el pelirrojo y su amigo Deidara. A veces entregaban esculturas ideas del loco rubio o sino un diorama que incluyera las hermosas marionetas de Sasori. Sea cual sea el trabajo era bien recibido por el público y generaba buenas ganancias.

Golpeó tres veces la enorme puerta, cuando quiso intentar una cuarta al ver que nadie respondía escuchó un "Ya va" del interior. Sakura levanta la mirada y allí se encontraba el compañero de Sasori, Deidara que como de costumbre andaba sin camisa.

-Ah Sakura ¿Qué tal?- Dice pegando el hombro contra la puerta, reflejando en su tono de voz y en su mirada de aún tenía sueño.

-Yo… vine a ver a Sasori- responde ella mirando al suelo ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan imprudente?

Deidara era alguien que consideraba el cuerpo humano una obra de arte perfecta que no podía taparse con ropa, no era alardeo el andar sin camisa, aunque si fuera por él podría caminar desnudo por la calle. Esa era una de sus rarezas más notorias, pero fuera de eso era alguien agradable aunque por momentos muy extravagante. Tenía una cara con rasgos un poco femeninos, no eran tan marcados y rectos como los de un hombre y tampoco tenía tanto vello facial, el pasarse la afeitadora por la cara una vez bastaba para que quede como piel de bebe, a esto se le tenía que agregar un cabello dorado largo y lacio. Pero aunque algunas veces la gente se lo confunda con una mujer madura, era un hombre muy atractivo, de espalda amplia y torso marcado, un par de cicatrices muy menores adornaban su pecho, pero nada que asustara a una chica. Además era muy conocido por tratar a las damas como esculturas con vida, con la delicadeza y admiración que requerían las piezas de museo, pero nunca mantenía una relación mucho tiempo.

En resumen, era un hombre bastante guapo, pero por alguna razón no era del interés de Sakura.

-¡Ponte algo de ropa y cierra la puerta que hace frío!- El grito de Sasori se escuchó de repente mientras una camisa volaba a la cabeza de Deidara.

-Ok, Ok, entra Sakura- Dice Deidara mientras se despegaba de la puerta, daba el paso a la dama y se ponía la prenda.

-Pasa Sakura- Sasori aparece con una sonrisa pequeña pero deslumbrante.

Ambos chicos eran muy distintos y destacaban de modos opuestos: uno llamaba mucho la atención con sus acciones y su presencia. Otro era tan misterioso que intrigaba y, de algún modo, te incitaba a querer saber mas de él.

Sasori no era de hablar mucho con desconocidos o acercarse a conocer gente, su modo de expresión eran las esculturas, el arte en general. Su aura seria no era lo único que atraía a la gente, su apariencia física era otro factor que le favorecía: el cabello corto de color rojo salvaje, ojos oscuros marrón profundo, sin algún brillo, pero aún así trasmitían paz y calor. Su piel era algo pálida, suave al tacto. Su voz era música para cualquier mujer y cuando sonreía uno se sentía en el cielo. Una persona que costaba un poco hacer que se abra, reservado a la hora de vestirse o sociabilizar, pero el intento de hacerlo hablar valía la pena.

-Toma asiento- una taza de té caliente estaba frente al asiento de Sakura. Té de Oolong, uno de sus favoritos.

-Gracias por dejarme venir, tengo mucho que contar esta vez- Dice Sakura con una sonrisa pequeña pero con cansancio en su mirada- Me alegra tener a alguien a quien contarle estas cosas y no me eche de su casa.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, aunque creo que tu novio puede hacer lo mismo por ti.

Sakura se queda helada en su lugar, pero no por el miedo, sino por la vergüenza ¿Qué pasaría si Sasori supiera que se encuentra con semejante inmaduro? Aunque la verdad era raro ver que no le preocupaba el hecho de que el mundo sabía de su "noviazgo"

-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?- pregunta Sakura, sin negar nada, no valía la pena hacerlo.

-Compre flores para una amiga por su cumpleaños y fui a la tienda de tu amiga. Se ve que le gusta mucho hablar- Dice Sasori en una forma entretenida.

-La verdad… De eso quería hablarte- Sakura cambia el tono de voz, ahora era mas sumiso, temeroso, cosa que extrañó a Sasori ¿Acaso se relacionaba con esa misteriosa relación suya?- Estos últimos días siento que tengo una presión enorme en los hombros.

-No te estará lastimando o maltratando ¿Verdad?- Dice Sasori seriamente.

-No, no es nada de eso- Sakura agita las manos repetidas veces, no quería meter la pata con ese asunto- Aunque la verdad tiene que ver, ya que no somos novios, solo son salidas para probar la química. La verdad siento que no esta funcionando del todo, pero no puedo deshacerme de él, digamos que es una deuda que no me molesta saldar. Pero a esto se le suma el estrés del trabajo, las cuentas, la casa que se cae a pedazos. Ayer Naruto llegó golpeado de la calle- Sasori abre los ojos aún más de lo que ya estaban, sabía perfectamente quien fue el resultado de los golpes- no quiso que lo ayude ni tampoco me contó el porqué de la pelea. Por suerte no fue grave, pero no puedo pagar mas cuentas de hospital por mucho mas tiempo.

Sakura mira su taza sin tocar, ondas pequeñas se empiezan a formar en el líquido del interior, provocadas por las lágrimas de la chica rosada. Sasori no dice nada de la impresión, solo la mira mas detenidamente para convencerse de lo que veía, a su fuerte y valerosa prima llorando como toda chica de su edad. No entendía el terrible dolor que crecía en el pecho de la muchacha.

-No llores mas, Sakura- Sasori la abraza y acerca la cabeza de ella a su pecho- Siempre estaré aquí para ti, pero esa no es razón para ponerte en ese estado.

-Llamaron del banco- El ambiente se puso tosco, el corazón del pelirrojo se detuvo por un segundo, compartiendo por mínimos instantes el dolor de Sakura- Si no se paga la hipoteca… ¡No se que voy a hacer!

Aún en su situación estable, con dos sueldos y comodidades cubiertas, Sasori no tenía nada de mas para darle a su pequeña prima, pero aún así a ella le daría todo.

Sakura luchaba mes tras mes con el banco para que esperen algunos días cada mes, pero esa última ocasión Naruto había tenido una visita con el médico y los medicamentos la habían dejado en cero, apenas había para las cuentas y la comida. Mendigar no era el estilo de la obstinada mujer y con un sueldo menos en la modesta casa las cosas se habían tornado oscuras en la vida económica de los hermanos.

-No te quitarán la casa- Dice Sasori seriamente, apretando la cabeza de Sakura que lloraba cada vez mas fuerte- No voy a dejarlos…

* * *

Supongo que no hay NINGUNA excusa esta vez, me atrase y bastante, pero el pretexto que puedo dar es el estudio (como siempre), algunos podrán aceptar mi disculpa y otros sentirse ofendidos, la verdad están en todo su derecho de adoptar la actitud que quieran.

Pude haber subido el capítulo antes, pero un corte de luz arruinó mi vida hace una semana cuando había terminado el capítulo entero el cual no tenía ni el primer párrafo guardado. Ya era mucha felicidad el haber finalizado en un día, pero bueno, es típico mío sufrir estas desgracias XD

Este capítulo, como podrán ver, es MUY distinto por el simple hecho de que ya nos metemos en la historia que tenían en mi mente. Aquí llega el DRAMA al fic. Realmente estaba muy emocionada por esto, me hubiera gustado darles una mejor introducción a esta parte pero como muchos ya estaban quejándose por el atraso no tuve mas remedio que dejarlo así (por eso la corta extensión del escrito), en el siguiente capítulo ya esta pensado para ser MUCHO mas largo, compensando esto, además que va a ser subido con mas anterioridad.

Alguna queja con respecto al atraso o a la historia, alguna recomendación, felicitación, etc, bienvenidos a la parte de comentarios todos, en forma destructiva o constructiva. Si quieren algo mas también pueden ver mi Facebook "Meghan Hakumo", agreguenme y verán actualizaciones y notas mías por allí =D

No olviden visitar mi fic de Vocaloid en progreso en mi perfil de (mismo nick en y ), espero verlos por allí tambien =D

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo~


	11. Chapter 11

-No importa cuanto intentes razonarlo -Dice Deidara entre la oscuridad observando a su amigo- Es imposible para nosotros ayudarlos con su hipoteca sin quedar en ruina.

-Tiene que haber algo- Sasori saca los pocos cabellos rojizos llenos de sudor de su frente y muerde el lápiz que no paraba de escribir números.

-Nosotros tenemos lugar, que vengan a vivir aquí- Dice Deidara mientras devora dango de pie- Esa vieja casa no vale lo que ellos pagan cada mes, es solo una molestia. El banco solo se aprovecha de ellos, que la entreguen y tendrán una vida mejor.

-No entiendes, Sakura sabe que ese lugar tan deshecho no vale ni la mitad de su sacrificio, pero ella insiste en que nuestra abuela aún vive allí, que la casa aún le pertenece y que la sacará a flote, pero…-Sasori mira al suelo con aún mas preocupación que antes- Cada vez la veo mas delgada, sus ojos están mas opacados por sus ojeras. Naruto insiste en trabajar pero por casi cualquier cosa recae e involucra mas gastos con el médico. Esa casa lo esta matando lentamente, no es el lugar adecuado para un enfermo, pero no les queda otra, no pueden pagar hospitalización.

Deidara no para de observar a Sasori hundirse en sus pensamientos, imaginando lo peor. No era que no le interesara el asunto, Sakura era muy querida por él y Naruto era como su juguete favorito, de pequeño le gustaba molestarlo, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Si la pequeña rosada se negaba a entregar su hogar las posibilidades se reducían a mas de la mitad.

-¿Y el novio de la pequeña?- Dice Deidara terminando su bocadillo- Escuche que tiene muy buena presencia, se nota a lo lejos que no es de aquí.

-Eso no lo convierte en millonario- Dice Sasori levantándose de su asiento- Escuche que el saldo la deuda de Sakura con el mercado, mas de eso no le podemos pedir.

-Pero puedes pedirle que haga reaccionar a su novia- suspira el rubio- Según lo que escuche se ven todo el tiempo después de que ella termina su trabajo de la tarde, mucho cortejo pero la verdad no parece ni estar enterado de la situación si no hace mucho por ayudarla.

Sasori mira confundido a su compañero, sorprendido de lo mucho que sabía sobre Sakura, mucho mas que él que se preocupa como un padre dedicado.

-¿Qué? No vivo en una burbuja, casi todos lo saben- Responde Deidara- Pero… Por algún motivo, a no todos les alegra esta relación.

-Pareces distraída, pequeña flor- Dice Sasuke mirando fijamente a su compañera.

Un día invernal como cualquiera, con una mínima diferencia de que esta vez el sol quiso ser testigo de ese hermoso inicio de semana. Todos estaban simplemente maravillados por esa especie de milagro y lo aprovechaban al máximo, salvo Sakura que ocultaba su rostro blanco entre sus múltiples mechones de su fleco.

-No tuve buena noche- Mentía y a la vez no: Su mente no podría dejar de pensar de que esa vez podría llegar a la ruina económica.

Medios para juntar plata tenía millones, pero era demasiado orgullosa para usarlos: ¿Rogarle a sus vecinos dineros? ¿Mandar a su torpe hermano al trabajo? ¿Dejar que Sasuke gane la apuesta? No, la flor de cerezo no cedía ante nada. Criada con el espíritu luchador de su abuela adoptiva, desarrollo un lado mezquino y terco que era muy difícil de contraatacar.

-No te creo- Masculla el azabache con un poco de odio- Me gusta tu espíritu fuerte, pero no siempre es la mejor opción aparentar seguridad. Es egoísta y tonto, estás siguiendo el camino de un tonto. Dudo mucho que alguien sienta orgullo de alguien tan histérica.

Sakura se detiene en seco un segundo ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese chico? Al principio no sabía de que diablos hablar en una cita y ahora la estaba criticando y lo que era peor, parecía saber el porqué de ese tonito tan impertinente que le había hecho hervir la sangre.

-¿Acaso ahora me espías?- Dice Sakura enojada- Si sabes que me pasa entonces no preguntes, solo déjame y sigue con tus ideas de querer propasarte conmigo. Yo puedo arreglármelas sola.

-Tu sueldo a la justa alcanza para los víveres y pagar las cuentas de los servicios de tu casa. Junto con el dinero que aporta el chico torpe que mantienes pueden darse el lujo de tener ropa y apenas cubrir los intereses de todas sus deudas. Sí, espío mucho mas de lo que puedes imaginar y no tengo miedo ni vergüenza de decirlo, porque todo esto es parte de mi juego.

-Pero para mi todo no es un juego- Dice Sakura lo mas calmada posible, tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie mas que ese chico que la hacía enojar con ganas- Hice esta cursilería por mi casa, aguanto todas tus salidas sin sentido por mi hermano y arriesgo mi dignidad por toda esta gente. Me vendí enteramente a ti solo por un poco dinero. ¡En resumidas cuentas no hay diferencia entre mi persona y una prostituta! Pero ¿Sabes qué? No me importa. Seguiré jugando a esta porquería hasta que te vea venir a mi con un cheque a mi nombre.

Sasuke mira detenidamente a la chica con algo de sorpresa, no podía procesar el hecho de que ella se auto humilló solo para llevar la razón, se llamo prostituta solo para que él admita que no todo en la vida es un juego y que hay gente que implora todas las noches por lo que a él le sobra. Pero toda esa arrogancia suya no iba a ser necesario para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, esta oportunidad era digna de aprovecharse.

-¿Así que salidas sin sentido?- Sakura sonríe para sus adentros, creyendo haber herido el orgullo del príncipe- Me extraña que opines lo mismo que yo y no te dignes a acelerar las cosas. Si me dejaras tomar lo que desde siempre fue mío ahora tendría dinero para usarlo de papel de baño y un lindo recuerdo de mi penetrándote.

Las piernas de la rosada temblaron, había retornado el lenguaje vulgar. Era mas que lógico que un chico mimado como él no aguantaría una semana sin dejar de ser una bestia al hablar, ni pensemos en un año. Dentro de ella luego de escuchar tantas groserías, Sakura vio la apuesta ganada ante sus ojos.

-¿Acaso crees que lograste algo, mi lindo conejito?- Dice maliciosamente Sasuke, el verdadero Sasuke- ¿Analizaste todo antes de sonreír victoriosa? No lograste nada, solo haces algo idiota. Tienes la solución ante tus ojos jade y tu pretendes que tu situación actual se congele por un año ¿Qué le dirás a los del banco? ¿"Esperen a que a mi novio se le pase la erección y así les podré pagar"? No seas obstinada.

Sakura retrocede unos pasos inconcientemente, con miedo, creyendo que el azabache le saltaría en cualquier comento.

-N-No pienso entregarte mi virginidad- Dice ella, vacilando. Ya el tono sensual y atemorizante de Sasuke le hacían efecto- No voy a perder.

-¿Y cuando dije que quiero desvirgarte?- Mas que miedo, esas palabras, retumbando en su oído, el aliento cálido de él calentando su lado derecho, su mano escurriéndose entre sus cabellos solo hacían que se confunda y se estremezca.

En que momento adopto esa cercanía no lo sabía, lo único que tenía en claro era que no tenía escapatoria y que el propósito de Sasuke no era nada bueno.

-¿Quieres un adelanto de tu premio?- Dice sensualmente el actor mientras muerde cariñosamente la oreja de la rosada.

-¿Co-Como?- Pregunta reteniendo un mínimo gemido que espera salir a deleitar los oídos de Sasuke.

-¿Haz ido alguna vez a un albergue?...

Los rodetes de la morena se sacuden levemente mientras bosteza. La casa esta limpia, la comida ya fue servida, la vajilla esta lavada, la ropa estaba planchada, doblada y guardada y en la televisión pasaban la misma película que había visto la semana pasada.

-Aunque sea molesto a veces hay que admitir que divierte un poco la casa- Dice Chouji mientras devora sus papas fritas en el sofá de la sala.

-Cuidado, que eso esta limpio- Advierte Shikamaru con un tono molesto pero sin mucha expresión corporal.

-Déjalo, así tendremos algo que hacer mas adelante- Corrige la morena agitando levemente la mano- Tenemos todo lo que cualquier chico quiere en su vida: videojuegos, televisión satelital, cantidades inimaginables de comida, música, alcohol, piscina y una casa enorme, pero nos morimos por salir afuera ¿Con que necesidad le dice a los guardias que no nos dejen salir? Ellos deben cuidar la casa, no nosotros.

-Hay que estar atento ante cualquier cosa- Dice Shikamaru tranquilamente.

-La mansión tiene seguridad de primera y esta completamente enrejada ¿Quién nos va a invadir?- Dice en un tono fastidioso Tenten.

-Me gustaría ser tan ágil como Lee o tu Tenten, así podría escapar de la mansión y nadie se daría cuenta. Como debe estar divirtiéndose el bastardo de cejas gruesas con su extravagante salario. No entiendo como no te fuiste con él- Dice Chouji.

-Algún día lo van a agarrar y a mi también. Prefiero que no sea unos de estos días que la casa esta patas para arriba- Contesta.

-Ese chico solo es un payaso de circo- Masculló Shikamaru.

La conversación no duro nada, fue una crítica al chico de cejas gruesas y un retorno a los mundo individuales de cada joven. De repente, el teléfono suena. Siempre lo hacía, ya sean promociones para algún servicio o algo de negocios.

Los tres adolescentes se miraron, esperando a ver quien se sacrificaba por contestar. Chouji estuvo en la contienda unos segundos, hasta que consideró que sus bocadillos requerían mas su atención. Las miradas de Tenten y Shikamaru se cruzaron escasos segundos hasta que la chica se paro y en un suspiro dejo distinguir un "Yo voy"

-Hola, residencia Uchiha.

…

-¿Neji Hyuga? Sí, el vive aquí pero en estos momentos está de viaje, pero si quiere… ¿Qué son del aeropuerto?

…

-Di puede decirles que mandamos un auto a buscarlos estaría agradecida.

…

-Ah, seguro ¿No quiere preguntarle si en verdad no necesitan un coche?

…

-Entiendo, entonces los esperaré. Gracias por el llamado- Tenten cuelga, su mirada mostraba confusión y algo de miedo.

-¿Quién era?- Pregunta Chouji por educación, no por importancia.

-Del aeropuerto, dicen que el equipaje de Neji viene para aca- Dice ella.

-Bien, llegaron antes ¿Nos son buenas noticias?.

-El tipo me dijo que él e Itachi tienen que hacer diligencias a otro lado y por eso mandan el equipaje. La verdad no me gusto como se escuchó eso.

De la nada, así como una ola furiosa, la voz del chico de cabello crispado se hizo escuchar.

-¡Si no tienes nada que ocultar no tienes de que preocuparte y si tu amiga también esta libre de pecado tampoco tienes que sufrir por ella!

Ambos miraron a su compañero con una vena en su frente a punto de estallar, tan así era que daba miedo.

-¿Y a ti que diablos te pasa? ¿Acaso tienes algo que ver con la llegada adelantada de ellos dos o de su repentina "diligencia"?

-Solo digamos que hice lo que cualquiera tuvo que hacer hace rato. No soy esclavo ni tampoco sirvienta, soy un ayudante aunque muchos me vean como algo más inferior. Apenas cumpla la mayoría de edad pienso irme de este lugar y voy a hacerlo con la frente en alto. No voy a dejar que ningún niño rico o patrón me pise por el tamaño de su billetera. ¡Mírate Tenten! Eres inteligente y trabajadora, capaz de conseguir lo que tu mente imagine y todo lo tiras en proteger a ese mocoso. Serás mayor que nosotros por dos años pero no eres su mamá, tu eres muy joven para tirar tu vida en eso y él es muy mayor para necesitar una. ¡Deja que tome responsabilidad por una vez en su vida!

-¿Y como esperas que lo haga?- Grita ella aún mas fuerte- Nadie nunca le puso un límite, nadie nunca le dio atención, no eligió ser un niño odioso, el mundo lo formó de esa forma ¿Esperas que poniendo a mas gente en su contra vas a lograr que recapacite y solo adivine lo que esta bien y mal? Sus padres le pasaran dinero pero en resumidas cuentas es tan huérfano y solitario como nosotros.

Shikamaru se le acerca de manera peligrosa a Tenten, casi con intención de golpearla, pero se podría decir que un milagro hizo que se detuviera en el momento justo. Al ver a su amiga en peligro, Chouji tira su comida al suelo y toma a Shikamaru por los brazos, mientras le decía entre gritos e insultos que mire lo que hacía.

Gotas de sudor rodaban por la frente del chico y caían en la frente de Tenten la cual no podía abrir los ojos del miedo.

-No lo compares con nosotros- Dice él, susurrando entre jadeos como un lobo cansado- No entiendo por que lo proteges tanto ni me importa, lo único que se es que si quiere seguir siendo lo que es… va a tener que trabajar. No voy a dejar que un mocoso excitado salga en revistas como un Dios mientras yo me parto el culo limpiando sus botas entre estas cuatro paredes.

Y allí, luego del fuerte discurso de Shikamaru, el cual se dicto con todo el odio y resentimiento que él podía tener, Tenten comienza a llorar. Sus lagrimas salían unas tras otras rodando por sus perfectos pómulos hacia los lados de su mentón acompañados de un silencio sepulcral. El enojado sirviente de cabello crispado es liberado para consolar a la morena que no gemía ni sollozaba, solo se quedaba quieta mirando los ojos rasgados y oscuros de su compañero de años. Este la veía detenidamente como trataba de encarcelar las goteras de sus ojos sin éxito algunos, cosa que le daba una satisfacción interna, creyendo que esa era una especie de declaración de que tenía razón, pero para su sorpresa, entre los consuelos de Chouji ella habla bajo.

-…Tu eres el que no entiende nada… Y nunca lo entenderás.

El pasillo era largo y oscuro, A lo sumo tendría unos cuantos espejos y unas mesas de luz en la entrada de cada cuarto. Dentro de esas cómodas, se encontraban cajas de pañuelos y condones, aunque solo los clientes recurrentes habían dado cuenta de ello. Las luces eran bajas y de color rojo, acorde con el ambiente, el empapelado des paredes eran de color rojo carmesí y oro viejo y algún que otro pequeño candelabro colgaba del techo, aunque sin ninguna utilidad. Finalmente, unos cuantos jarrones con flores pequeñas descansaban en el suelo o en alguna mesa. Un lugar con una decoración fina y agradable, nunca nadie entendería porque daban un aspecto tan puro y elegante a un espacio donde se realizaban travesuras de adultos.

-Deja de temblar, no pienso lastimarte- Prácticamente ronroneaba en su oído mientras a este le proporcionaba pequeños y estimulantes mordiscos.

-Por…Por favor, no mas- Suplica la pequeña de cabellos rosados mientras intentaba tapar su boca la cual no podía contener mas los gemidos.

-Eso no estaba en el trato- Sasuke muerde su oreja un poco mas fuerte, haciendo que po fin se escuche la voz excitada de Sakura. Él sonríe- Eso me gusta.

Ni siquiera estaba desnuda, aún conservaba su sweater blanco, las medias can-can, su falda color verde musgo y sus calentadores, todo en orden, pero el modo en que la rozaba la hacían sentir completamente desnuda. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, las piernas extendidas a lo largo de esta. Tras ella estaba Sasuke haciendo de respaldo para su delicada espalda, las manos del chico pasaban estratégicamente por debajo de los brazos de ella, tocando sin censura sus pequeños pechos.

-Aún por encima de la ropa puedo sentir lo suaves que son- Exclama con sensualidad.

En cierta forma, sentía que la estaba burlando. Sus pechos, como él había acotado, eran minúsculos comparado con muchas chicas y creía ilógico que aún por encima de su camisa, su vestido y su sostén sintiera su textura. En su carita inocente, además de la lujuria, reflejaba su enojo.

-No hagas pucheros ahora, créeme, digo la verdad- Sasuke da vuelta repentinamente a Sakura, dejándola acostada y con las muñecas bien aprisionadas. Con suma delicadeza, se pone sobre ella sin liberarla- Aunque no lo creas prefiero los pechos pequeños. No tendrán mucho volumen, pero si que son los mas sensibles.

El sonrojo de Sakura aumentaba cada vez mas ¿Hasta cuando iba a seguir con ese juego? ¿Si este era el principio, como iba a ser mas adelante, cuando le tome confianza a la pequeña tigresa y conozca todos sus puntos débiles? Pero la duda que mas le aquejaba era el como la gente la miraría si se enteraban de esto ¿Qué diferencia había entre ella y una prostituta?

Sasuke mira la carita pícara de Sakura y sonríe, pensando que la duda que se veía en su rostro era sobre los pechos pequeños. La verdad, estaba mas que dispuesto en dispersar esa duda.

-¿Aún no me crees?- Acerca mucho mas su rostro a su pequeño ser, desviándose a su caja toráxica- Puedo mostrarte aquí y ahora las curiosidades de tu cuerpo.

Con sumo cuidado, abre su boca y, creyendo dar con el pezón de la chica, muerde delicadamente, provocando un delicioso cosquilleo que correteó por toda la espalda de Sakura.

-Te lo dije- Dice victorioso mientras regresa con su labor- Y créeme, por encima debajo de la ropa es aún mejor.

Entre beso y caricia, Sakura termina despojada de sus prendas superiores, conservando solo su sostén el cual protegía con uñas y dientes. Eso solo hacía el juego mucho mas emocionante para el azabache.

-Tarde o temprano, tu cuerpo quedará libre de prendas ante mi- Gateando sobre la cama como un tigre hambriento se acerca a su presa, la cual no podía mover un músculo del miedo y la excitación- Prometí que no tomaría u virginidad, es parte del trato además, por si no lo recuerdas. Tienes que dármela por libre elección, por "amor", esto es solo un servicio.

Mientras posa el trasero de ella sobre su miembro bien guardado bajo su pantalón, la palabra "servicio" hacía eco en Sakura. Definitivamente, era como llamarla prostituta. Estaba dolida, dolida por si misma, por sus vecinos, por sus amigos, por su abuela que la miraba del cielo hacer algo tan impune. Tan decepcionada de si estaba que creía que las lágrimas aparecerían.

-Eso, deja que te disfrute- Aprovechando en transe de Sakura, Sasuke le retiraba su sostén y lo tiraba a un lado- Eres hermosa, mi pequeño conejito.

En su mano, el pecho de Sakura se posaba perfectamente. Parecía un pequeño pedazo de nube, un regalo del cielo. Sasuke no podía creer la firmeza y la suavidad de su piel. Tanta fue la tentación, que no resistió mas y pasó su lengua por aquel rosado pezón que tanto le tentaba.

Los pensamientos de Sakura de repente se esfumaron, como un mago que desaparece con un "PUF", todo por la corriente de placer que venía de sus senos.

-No…No- Suplicaba ella jadeante- Es demasiado.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-No sabes la cantidad de chicas que me piden dejar las niñerías y pasar a los papeles- Dice apretando suavemente su botón son la yema de sus dedos- Se nota que aún eres pura, con solo tocarte ya te estremeces ante mi. Me encanta, creo que podría terminar enamorado de ti solo por esto.

No medía lo que decía, obviamente para el decir "estoy enamorado" era cualquier cosa, era una forma de describir la hermosura que contemplaba, pero para Sakura no. Le dolía pensar que la persona que comenzaba a agradarle cayera de nuevo en el vació.

No se enamoró ni nada parecido, faltaba mucho para eso, solo creía que esta forma pervertida y orgullosa eran solo una fachada que ocultaba a alguien que necesitaba cariño de cualquier forma, alguien que con un poco de confianza se abriría y contaría sus problemas. Tonta era. Esperó y esperó día tras día que venga y le hablé seriamente, pero solo hacía el ridículo ante ella, pretendiéndose un galán mientras solo perdía el tiempo con ella. No logaría nada, nunca lo haría. Ahora podría ser que estaba mancillando su cuerpo, pero solo era por dinero. Sí, se podría definir así a una chica de la calle, una cualquiera, pero la verdad ya le valía, la rabia y la necesidad la llevaron a creer en la frase "El fin justifica los medios". Solo temía acostumbrarse a esto.

-Buena chica- Decía lujurioso Sasuke mientras bajaba de sus pechos al ombligo- Gime sin miedo, aquí no tienes nada que ocultar. Te mostraré que todos tienen un demonio lujurioso en su interior.

Ella solo cerró sus ojos con miedo, creyendo que Sasuke no se contendría "¡Al diablo la promesa, quiero sexo!" O algo así era muy digno de él. Sintió un dedo jugueteando con su parte íntima, solo por encima de las medias y ropa interior, pero aún así se sentía TAN bien.

-Veo que te gusta- Irrumpe Sasuke. Ella, al oírlo, tapa su cara- No te contengas, me excita eso.

Un par de caricias y frotes siguieron, hasta que pasó su lengua por aquella parte. El grito que largó Sakura en aquel momento fue incontenible. Murió de vergüenza luego de eso, pero admitió en el fondo que necesitaba exteriorizar lo que sentía, que Sasuke sabía bien lo que hacía.

-Bien, Creo que es todo- Dice Sasuke- Dejaremos el resto para después. Vístete y salgamos de aquí.

Era casi obvio que lo que quería era dejarla con las ganas de seguir, una probada del banquete que le esperaba. La verdad no se sentía nada bien consigo misma, sintió su cuerpo sucio y mancillado a pesar de los elogios de tan hermoso ser.

Tomó su ropa rápidamente y se vistió sin cuidado de arrugar o dañar alguna prenda, solo quería irse a su casa y darse una ducha larga donde se encargaría de raspar la esponja por su piel hasta sacar el olor del perfume del Uchiha y también el recuerdo de sus caricias.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer- Dice tapándose la cara, sentada en el borda de la cama completamente sola y ya vestida.

Tomo aire profundamente, un mecanismo que ella a menudo usaba para sacarse las ganas de llorar. Tomó su abrigo con un poco de brutalidad y salió afuera donde su acompañante fumaba tranquilo mirándose en el espejo que tenía colgado en frente.

-No estuvo tan mal, supongo- Para Sasuke ese era un intento de elogio.

-Quiero irme- Masculla Sakura mientras miraba el camino tratando de recordad donde estaba la salida.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Conocía a su conejito rosa, no como sus amigos o su familia, él sabía cosas mas puntuales de ella, cosas que nadie sabía: Que su zona erógena son los dedos pequeños de sus pies, que suele poner perfume en solo el lado izquierdo de su cuello, que pese a su imagen exterior de "no me importa salir bien arreglada" el cabello era algo que nunca podía dejar de cuidar. Esa ocasión descubrió otra curiosidad de ella: calla ante lo nuevo o ante las dudas. Todas deducciones sacadas por su experiencia y todas acertadas.

Un chico tan detallista ¿Cómo no puede conquistar una mujer? Eso se preguntaba Sasuke día y noche, recordando a las mujeres que se le tiraron encima solo por su apellido. Sucesivamente, se le venía a la cabeza la imagen de su chica diciéndole "no" a cada rato. Estresante por ser un joven acostumbrado a las chicas fáciles, pero mas que todo divertido. Le divertía lo nuevo.

La puerta se abría lentamente, mínimos rayos de sol penetraban en la casa de donde salía la "pareja" mas dispareja que uno se podía imaginar.

-Hinata entremos otra vez, no quiero hacerte gastar dinero- Tenía cuidado de no tocarla mientras caminaba tras ella tratando de convencerla- Cuando Sakura llegue le pediré que vallamos a comprar los víveres.

-Nada de eso, hoy yo haré la cena- Era increíble como le hablaba con tanta confianza luego de un tiempo tan corto a su lado. No era del todo suelta, pero ya era capaz de formar frases enteras sin titubear mientras las preguntas sean echas en cierto margen de confianza- Quiero hacer algo mas por ustedes.

-No somos indigentes, estaremos bien- Dice Naruto correteando tras Hinata la cual buscaba un mercado con cosas variadas- Vamos, me sentiré mal por esto.

-Valdrá la pena, créeme. Aprendí a hacer un buen ramen de pollo. Te gustará- Con eso lo había comprado.

-…Solo… Solo no gastes mucho- La pena lo invadió al dejarse ganar, pero mas fuerte era sus ganas de un poco de ramen casero.

Caminaban tranquilos, sin ninguna molestia o mirada penetrante sobre ellos, ya la gente se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la joven e incluso algunos recordaban su nombre. La idea de la pareja se había descartado, algunos decían que era como la nueva empleada o sino una amiga que venía de visita por un rato y ayudaba allí. Sea como sea, la gente esperaba que entre ellos haya algo. No notaban interés de Naruto mas que una buena amistad, pero Hinata era un libro abierto. Incluso una anciana le arrojo un "arriésgate" que la tímida joven interpreto en el acto.

Ya a dos calles de la casa del Uzumaki y con los ánimos hasta los cielos, ambos conversaban sin problemas de experiencias de la ida cuando algo los aturdió.

-¡HINATA!- Se escuchó venir desde sus espaldas.

De repente, una melena hermosa y lisa de color castaño nubla la visión de la mencionada al mismo instante en que Naruto era cruelmente golpeado en al mejilla por el puño del recién aparecido.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces con ella?- Grita mirando los ojos azules de su contrincante en el suelo.

-¡Neji!- Grita Hinata, pero al instante su voz pierde fuerza, la imagen de su primo la ponían en una posición donde ella era la débil.

Naruto mira a ambos desde el suelo mientras tocaba su mejilla lastimada. "Son iguales" pensó de inmediato. Neji devolvió la mirada, pero con un tono de furia incontenible, su mueca cambió a la de un hombre incontenible de rabia, apretó los puños mirando a su prima la cual no podía manejar ni sus piernas temblorosas.

-¿Dónde está ese maldito de Sasuke?


End file.
